Familia
by Bagalume
Summary: Hay algo fuera de las murallas? Algo más que titanes? Somos capaces las personas de perdonar lo inolvidable? Una nueva grieta se ha abierto en las murallas de Trost. Qué tendrá pensado hacer Erwin al respecto? Un montón de cosas están por suceder, y esto es solo el principió de una gran aventura llena de acción, romances, y humor que concierne a todos los personajes.
1. Capítulo 1 - Familia

**Notas: **Bueno, hola a todo el mundo, este es mi primer fic así que a ver qué les parece. Se trata de una historia de varios capítulos que iré subiendo más adelante en la que tomarán parte casi todos los personajes. Espero que os entretenga lo suficiente como para desconectar y pasar un buen rato. Gracias por leer ;).

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen

**Cap 1- Familia**

Cuando vio el aparecer el excéntrico que había acabado con el flanco izquierdo del escuadrón de Pixis ya solo le quedaban 3 cuchillas. Disparó un arpón a cada edificio y se dejo elevar sin usar ningún combustible. Cuando estuvo a la distancia correcta soltó una de sus sujeciones y se propulso describiendo una circunferencia alrededor del titán, que lo seguía con la mirada, sin cambiar su expresión, como todos, eso era algo que él no podía aguantar, era casi lo que más odiaba de aquellas criaturas. Cuando su trayectoria lo empezaba a alejar del objetivo recogió el cable derecho a la vez que lanzaba el izquierdo directo al cuello del monstruo; el cual se giro hacia él con intención de agarrarle, -Que predecible...- pensó mientras el cable se iba recogiendo, y aprovechando la inercia del giro del titán junto con la propulsión que le proporcionaba el gas consiguió arrancar parte de su nuca en un corte rápido y preciso. Cuando el enorme cadáver cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, se encontró de frente con Erwin, caminando tranquilo hacía el mientras se colocaba bien la capa verde con su único brazo.

-Que asco... -dijo mientras lavaba una de las cuchillas.

-Ese era el último?

-Sí.

-Buen trabajo Levi. Vamos a repostar. Aprovecha para descansar aun no hemos acabado con todos los del flanco derecho.

Los dos se dirigieron a la parte derecha del distrito de Trost, parcialmente destruido ya que los titanes habían vuelto a entrar en las murallas, y los trabajos de reconstrucción aun no se habían completado desde la última vez.

Cuando llegaron al sector Oeste encontraron a Hanji, intentando que el cuerpo inerte de un amorfo titán no se evaporara.

-Erwin! Necesito que me agarres esto -le dio un bote con lo que parecía carne en su interior.

-Hanji... que estás haciendo?

-Shhh! Se me acaba el tiempo! El pequeño Toni se nos va demasiado rápido!

-Eso de pequeño...

-Tú no lo entiendes Smith!

-Das puto asco cuatro ojos.

-Claro que si enano, yo también te quiero.

-Retrasada...

-Pensaba que aun teníais problemas por aquí.

-No, Jaeger ha conseguido frenar su avance hasta el nuevo agujero y entre Kristein, Ackerman, Braus y yo hemos acabado con el resto que quedaron rezagados.

-Bien. Voy a informar al resto de comandantes. Rivaille, quédate por aquí y vigila a Jaeger. Buen trabajo Hanji.

-Que te esperabas manquito. -le dijo feliz mientras le cogía el bote y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-El rubio se fue soltando una tímida sonrisa y se perdió entre los edificios del alrededor.

-Bueno Levi, puedes llevar contigo a Arlert y a Braus si los necesitas, yo me quedare por aquí con Springer reuniré a los que faltan. Intenta hacer la cuenta de bajas en el sector Norte cuando acabéis.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer imbécil. No hagas ninguna gilipollez peligrosa.

-Tranquilo pequeñín, no soy yo la que hace más el gilipollas a veces.

-Maldita idiota.

-Suerte, nos vemos después.

Los dos se separaron junto con los cadetes que Hanji había asignado a cada uno.

Entrada ya la tarde, cuando el sol se escondía tras uno de los muros llego Levi cargando con Eren junto con Armin. Los tres se sentaron junto con Hanji y los demás cadetes, y por fin se tomaron un respiro.

Hanji se alegro al ver que todos sus pequeños soldaditos seguían con vida, aunque Springer estaba demasiado cansado como para prestar atención, y kristein estaba preocupado por una herida que aun sangraba por un costado, pero ella sabía que no era nada grave. Todos aguantaran el ataque bastante bien, lo que pocas veces pasaba, así que la esbelta mujer les sonrió a todos con su picardía habitual y los tranquilizó. Aquellos niños aún no habían cumplido 18 y ya habían vivido tanto juntos que la imagen que daban era casi como la de una enorme familia. Echaba de menos esa sensación. Esa familia que algún día había tenido ella estaba reducida a dos personas. Pero bueno, seguía teniendo a esos dos bastardos y todo estaba bien para sus pequeños, así que ella también estaba bien, no era momento de auto compadecerse.

Nill y Erwin caminaban juntos por los pasillos del cuartel subterráneo que improvisara la legión de reconocimiento. El rubio le contaba a su viejo amigo el plan que había hecho con Pixis. El silencio hacía evidente la sorpresa de su compañero ante las descabelladas ideas que su compañero le contaba. Después de acabar los dos caminaron en un silencio reflexivo durante un rato a la tenue luz de las antorchas. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta la cual daba a las escaleras que llevaban al último nivel de la construcción bajo tierra.

-Erwin Smith, definitivamente estás loco.

-Puedo actuar como tal si es necesario.

-No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio. Que piensa Pixis de todo esto?

-Pixis está de acuerdo.

-Ese viejo borracho a bebido demasiado y su cabeza ya no funciona como hace unos años. Esto es una locura.

-Vas a colaborar o prefieres que uno de esos monstruos se coma a Marie y a tus hijas Nil?

-...

-Alguna vez has tenido que ponerte delante de uno y plantarle cara? Alguna vez has visto a alguien que aprecias ser destrozado por sus enormes dientes? Como crees que sonaran los gritos de Marie mientras es...

-Suficiente! Ya lo cojo joder. -lo interrumpió su amigo- Tenéis mi permiso. Espero que no la caguéis con esto, de verdad que lo espero.

-Gracias Nil. Sigues siendo un buen soldado después de todo. Confía en mí, es lo que nos queda para cerrar un nuevo agujero tan grande como el que hicieron hoy. Tengo que intentarlo amigo.

El moreno asintió con un gesto de cabeza y abrió la puerta. Los dos bajaron por aquellas oscuras escaleras. Nil engancho la llave la última verja que conducía a aquella habitación y dejo a su compañero pasar.

-Bueno. Aquí estamos de nuevo...

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2 - No me importa

**Notas: **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de mi proyecto historia. Poco a poco van apareciendo todos los personajes. Espero que les guste.

**Disclainer: **Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenecen.

**Cap 2 - No me importa**

Lo único que podía ver en aquel momento era la luz del sol salir por detrás de las hojas del gran árbol que le daba sombra hace un momento. Ymir se froto los ojos y se sentó. Solo se escuchaba el agua correr por el rio, y los pájaros cantando. La paz lo inundaba todo y el aire fresco refrescaba sus pulmones. Esa genial sensación de falsa libertad y bien estar que daba estar fuera de las murallas... le recordaba a sus días después de volver de su forma de titán, en los que estuviera sola con la naturaleza durante una temporada. Le encantaba, podría estar así toda la vida pero esa sensación de tranquilidad y paz se acabo al grito de:

Reiner: -Mierda!

Ymir: -Joder...

Reiner: -Este maldito pescado no quiere quedarse quieto!

Ymir: -Eres un imbécil maldito gorila!

Reiner: - Ouch! Joder, maldito pez!

Ymir: -(Para sí) Jodido Brown. Vaya nenaza, si cerrara un poco la boca...

Reiner: -Ven aquí rápido!

Ymir: -Que?

Reiner: -Por favor!

Ymir: -Tio estas hecho un inútil...

La virgen! Reiner eso es enórme!

Reiner: -Ayudame!

Ymir corrió a ayudar al rubio con aquel enorme animal que les iba a proporcionar el desayuno, la comida y la cena de todo el día. La morena estaba agarrándolo por la cola e intentando que no golpeara más aún a su compañero. El pescado no paraba de retorcerse y golpearles pero después de unos largos minutos de dura pelea consiguieron derrotarlo. Sacaron el enorme centurión del río, y lo dejaron sobre la chaqueta de la chica. Tras de unos segundos de silencio y descanso los dos empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

En este momento llegó Belthrot jadeando y se apoyó en el árbol donde había estado durmiendo Ymir. El alto chico de pelo negro tenía cara de circunstancias y parecía traer noticias importantes.

Reyner: -(Entre carcajadas)Belth estás bien? que pasa?

Belth: -Alguie o algo á vuelto a romper la muralla de Throst.

Los dos pararon de reír casi al instante y la cara de Reiner torno muy seria.

Ymir: -Que?

Belth: -Se lo he escuchado a un mercader que huía de allí cuando estaba vigilando.

Reiner: -Eso es imposible, nadie menos tu y yo puede hacer eso. Ni si quiera podemos destruir la muralla, solo atacamos a las puertas recuerdas?

Belth: -Os lo prometo. Tenemos que ir a ver. Es nuestra oportunidad de rescatar a Annie.

Ymir: -Annie, Annie, y Annie, es de lo único que habláis. Esa enana dejo que la capturaran, por qué no os olvidáis de ella de una vez?

Reiner&Belth: -Que acabas de decir!?

Reiner: -Tu nunca lo entenderías, solo eres una imbécil egoísta que no conoce lo que es tener gente a la que querer. Ni si quiera creo que tengas algo dentro de ese pecho plano que tienes.

Ymir: -Eh eh eh, tranquilo fiera, yo solo os digo lo que hay. No voy a arriesgarme a intentar salvar a vuestra amiguita.

Belth: -Entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras. Esperaba que fueras mejor persona. Pero ya veo, es lo que hay...

Ymir: -Ya ves.

Reiner: -Muy bien, no creo que pueda preocuparme por Crista con si tengo que salvar a Annie pero...claro, es lo que hay.

Ymir: -Tu a Christa no la vas ni a mirar mamón arrogante.

Belth: -Haz como quieras Ymir. Nosotros nos vamos.

Los dos amigos se fueron mientras ella los miraba con rencor sentada en el suelo. -Pues muy bien- Pensó, entonces cargó el pescado a la espalda y hecho a caminar hacia otro lado.

Annie noto unas manos que daban calor mejillas al gélido cristal en el que se encontraba. Había pasado tanto tiempo allí dentro que esa sensación le hizo sentirse increiblemente bien. Y de repente escuchó una voz:

Eren: -He intentado seguir como si no ocurriera nada. Pero tú me lo haces imposible.

Estaba sorprendida. Hacía mucho que el chico de ojos verdes no venía por aquí. Pensaba que ese imbécil de ojos verdes ya no querría volver a verla. Su voz sonaba apagada, casi melancólica, incluso como si le doliera reprocharle lo que ella le había hecho.

Eren: -He intentado seguir con esas mentiras, eso es todo lo que hago. (Ahora hablando para sí mismo) Tan solo no lo niegues, no lo niegues y hazte a la idea.

El chico susurro algo que la rubia no pudo escuchar, y apretó los dientes, entonces recordó a el escuadrón de élite de Rivaille, a la titán hembra, su madre, titanes... En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como por reflejo y grito mientras la miraba a la cara con los ojos llorosos:

Eren: -Si estuvieras viva o muerta ahora mismo me da igual! Solo quédate ahí y desaparece! Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda y ya no hay sitio para algo como tú en mi cabeza! todo lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarme de ti!

El chico miro hacia abajo viendo sus lágrimas caer, y se preguntaba por qué? Por qué coño le hacía daño gritarle a aquella maldita traidora. La odiaba, ¡la odiaba!

Eren: -(Apoyando la frente en el cristal, donde debería estar la de Annie) Si estuvieras viva o muerta ahora mismo me da igual! solo quédate ahí y quédate atrás porque no me importa! Lo juro, juro que no me importa! Ya no me importa...

El chico se separo del cristal y la miró una última vez. Seguía dormida, con expresión tranquila, pero una tímida lagrimilla calló por su mejilla. Entonces Eren no supo que sentir, el odio se convirtió en simple ira, estrés, furia, rabia, confusión... No podía más, eso le superaba.

Annie escucho sus pasos alejarse corriendo, y un portazo. Esa lagrima que acababa de caer de su mejilla le hacía tener más frío aún. Pero esta vez el calor se había desvanecido, y la soledad volvió a inundar todo, como siempre.

Eren se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado junto a Armin y Mikasa. Los dos intentaban consolarle, pero estaba demasiado cansado y o confuso como para escuchar más de la mitad de palabras que le decían. En ese momento entró Erwin, con Hanji y Rivaille detrás.

Armin: -Comandante?

Erwin: -Arlert, Ackerman, retiraos un momento.

Mikasa: -Me temo que ahora no va a ser posible comandante.

Levi: Ackerman, no me hagas perder el tiempo contigo a estas horas. No quiero despertar a nadie.

Mikasa: -No creo que su tiempo sea demasiado importante sargento, y tampoco creo que...

Armin: -Mikasa! - la interrumpió su amigo - Vamos, Eren estará bien.

Mikasa le hecho un último vistazo a Eren, y con una mueca de desagrado se levanto de la cama. Los dos salieron de la habitación y Hanji cerró la puerta.

Erwin: -Que pasa Jaeger?

Eren: -Que siguen existiendo señor.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Erwin miró muy fijamente a Eren, serio, se acuclilló a los pies de su cama y le preguntó:

Erwin: -Te acuerdas de el titán colosal Eren?

Los ojos del chico brillaron por la ira y su boca empezó a temblar, pero lloraba en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del comandante.

Erwin: -Te gustaría hacerle sufrir todo lo que tu sufriste por su culpa?

La mueca de eren torno en una sonrisa cínica y demente. Se relamió.

Rivaille: -(Para sí mismo) Se le ha ido del todo...

Hanji: -(Susurrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Me encanta.

Erwin: -Bien Jaeger. Tenemos un plan.

Continuara...

**Bueno. La parte en la que Eren visita a Annie me la imaginé escuchando una canción ( **_**I don´t care - apocalyptica) y he intentado plasmarlo como pude escribiendo cachos muy parecidos o iguales a la letra de la canción. Espero que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato, y si es así me alegro mucho. La historia continuara. Gracias por leer**_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Bengalas rojas

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenece. (Quién me diera...)

**Capítulo 3 - Bengalas rojas **

Jean caminaba por aquel oscuro pasillo que parecía no tener final El chico iba casi sin prestar atención a lo que hacía cegado por necesidades naturales que no podían esperar. Cruzo dos de las tres esquinas que tenía que cruzar para llegar a su destino, pero cuando se dispuso a bajar las escaleras antes de llegar al último cruce pudo ver a Mikasa, en camisón y unos cortos pantalones de dormir, agachándose para mirar a trabes de la mirilla que daba a la habitación de Eren. Entonces a las necesidades de Jean empezaron a unírsele otras mucho mas animales y naturales que las que ya tenía. Notaba como sus orejas se iban calentando rápidamente y se mordió el labio inferior; pero esa calurosa sensación fue interrumpida bruscamente:

Armin: -Jean? Que estás haciendo ahí?

Jean: -Qu...Qué? Armin! Esto...

El muchacho de ojos azules sonrió divertido por la situación, y dijo que no con la cabeza.

Armin: - Deja de mirar tanto, o al menos disimula un poco hombre.

Jean: -Armin tu no lo entiendes, cuando madures un poco te darás cuenta.

Armin: Que!? Me estás hablando de madurar tú a mí? Lo que pasa es que tu no piensas en otra cosa. Estás como en celo tío.

Jean: -Es que está tan buena...

Armin: -Pero para de mirar Jean! Es increíble que no se haya dado cuenta aún!

Jean: -No se ha dado cuenta aún porque está abstraída espiando a Jaeger. Q que mirará tan atentamente en la habitación de ese capullo? No sé qué le ve.

Armin: -Es porque el comandante fue a hablar con él y estamos preocupados.

Jean: -Siempre estáis detrás de ese inútil, parece que no sabe hacer nada por sí solo. Me pone de los nervios.

Armin: -Oye, quieres parar de insultarle. No creo que sea nada fácil aguantar todo lo que está pasando.

Armin se alejó hacia Mikasa, y Jean se fue de allí antes de que la morena se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Se preguntó si habría sido descubierto, pero si fuera así, no le habría dicho algo? Bueno, si fuera así no tendría nada de malo, eso significaba que no le importaba que él la viera así, pero no lo sabía, ni tenía tiempo para pensarlo, notaba que su vejiga reventaría de un momento a otro.

Cuando volvió del baño, miró si aquellos dos seguían allí, pero no encontró a nadie, así que se volvió a su habitación.

Connie: -Fue una meada larga eh...

Jean: -Y placentera, ni te lo imaginas...

Los dos rieron

Connie: -Ahora en serio, por qué tardaste tanto?

Jean: -Por nada, solo me encontré con Armin y con Mikasa

Connie: -Estaban despiertos a estas horas? Pues mañana les toca patrulla.

Jean: -Pues si, por lo visto le pasaba algo a Eren. Pero eso es lo de menos, Mikasa estaba en camisón y pantalón de dormir.

Connie: -Uuuujuju, entonces no fue solo una meada pillín.

Jean: -No seas imbécil hombre!

Connie: -Ya sabes la mente sucia que tengo jajaja.

Jean: -Idiota.

Los dos amigos se quedaron charlando de sús cosas hasta que el sol los sorprendió aún con las camas sin abrir, los dos estaban cansados, pero ese era su día de descanso junto con Shasha y Reiner, si este último siguiera con ellos claro está; así que se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a abrir las camas entre risas tontas. Con la falta de sueño todo les era gracioso, todo menos los horribles momentos que recordaron al escuchar las campanadas de alerta. Jean se levantó rápidamente y miró por la ventana. Lo primero que vio fueron bengalas rojas. Esas puñeteras bengalas rojas. Entonces se giro hacía su compañero. Connie lo miraba sentado aún con la manta sobre las piernas. Su cara lo decía todo. Ese muchacho estaba cansado de todo, después de lo de su pueblo no había vuelto a sonreír de la misma forma. Jean lo conocía, y en ese momento lo único que sentía era frustración, frustración de tener que revivir ese infierno una y otra vez. El miedo podía hasta respirarse, pero los dos sabían lo que debían hacer. Despertaron a Christa lo más rápido posible y los tres salieron de el cuartel cabalgando todo lo rápido que podían. Las murallas iban acercándose, y de repente emergió de entre los muros una bengala negra que anunciaban lo que ellos acababan de ver. El titán acorazado estaba de vuelta.

Continuará...

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el 3 capítulo (si es que alguien los está leyendo). Espero que os guste cómo va la historia. **

**PD: Me harían mucha ilusión algunos reviews para saber que os parece esta trama, o simplemente alguna crítica constructivas para ir aprendiendo un poco más cada día. gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Medidas desesperadas

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes del universo de SNK me pertenece.

**Capítulo 4 - Medidas desesperadas**

_- Ese mismo día, 5 horas antes bien entrada la noche -_

Belthroldt y Reiner se calentaban junto a la hoguera que habían preparado. El humo que desprendía se confundía con el de algún titán muerto en la noche, así que no les preocupaba su seguridad. Se estaba a gusto, en calma. Planeaban su ataque a la luz de la hoguera, hablaban sobre ello como si fuera algo normal, otro día en la oficina. Iban a volver a traicionar a todas aquellas personas, iban a volver a asesinar víctimas inocentes, iban a hacerlo y los dos odiaban esa idea, pero eran soldados y debían hacerlo. Todo el mundo iba a odiarlos de todas formas, y la única persona que no lo hacía, y que nunca lo haría estaba allí capturada. Eso era lo más importante para los dos chicos, aquella chiquilla no podía seguir sufriendo si tenían posibilidad de evitarlo.

Reiner arranco el último mordisco de el palo donde tenían calvada la comida para calentarla, y dejo tiro la ramita al fuego. Los dos se miraron a trabes del humo, y se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice. Ninguna de las sonrisas era de verdad, si no que ambas eran irónicas. Ambos miraron hacia el suelo.

_crack_

Ambos escucharon el chasquido de una rama al romperse. El sonido procedía desde detrás de Reiner, el cual miro hacia atrás.

Belth: -Hola? Ymir?

Entonces oyeron la salida de gas a presión de un equipo DMG. El ruido se acercó aumentando su volumen a medida que avanzaba hacia ellos, entonces vieron el blanquecino rastro salir muy rápido de entre los árboles que hace unos momentos los abrigaban del frio. Una silueta se elevo muy alto por encima de sus cabezas. La sombra se inclino hacía atrás para quedar de cabeza hacia el suelo, mirándoles. Aquellos grandes y aterradores ojos verdes se entrecerraron divertidos al verlos desprotegidos, y esa mirada aterradoramente demente fue lo último que pudieron ver antes de un brillante destello que lo envolvió todo. Belth intento saltar lejos como había hecho su compañero, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo gracias a que una cuchilla impoluta y reluciente le corto por encima de los gemelos y todo se sumió en un caos cuando el cuerpo del titán calló sobre él.

Una nube de polvo se levantó tapándolo todo como un enorme manto con olor a ceniza.

Reiner se levantó a duras penas a tiempo para ver como una bengala verde ascendía desde los píes del gigante, iluminando mitad de su cuerpo y oscureciendo todo lo demás a su alrededor. Cuando el destello esmeralda iluminó su rostro dejó ver sus desbocados ojos verdes, y su enorme boca sonriente desde la cual sobresalía el cuerpo inmóvil de Belthroldt. Eren hecho la lengua y metió al moreno dentro de su boca con ella. Después el titán Eren echó a correr, y Reiner, sin pensárselo dos veces, mordió su pulgar y corrió tras él.

Cuanto más temprano se hacía más se acercaban a las murallas. Aquello era una trampa, y lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción. Qué era el sin sus dos compañeros? Nada, no era nada. Un asesino, un monstruo.

El sol salió desde detrás de ellos y la luz de la mañana estiraba sus sombras.

Cuando Eren entró por la grieta de la muralla freno en seco, escupió a Belth como si de un despojo se tratara se giró hacia su perseguidor. Lo estaba retando.

Reiner ya no podía atender a razones, así que embistió contra el con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero justo antes de poder destrozar a aquel asqueroso monstruo, lo freno un dolor agudo en todas las partes de su cuerpo que lo inundó todo. Estaba solo a unos centímetros de la cara de su oponente, pero unos cables de acero lo retenían. Estaban clavados justo en sus puntos débiles, y no era capaz de moverse. Entonces Eren sonrió ampliamente, y Reiner sabía que aquello no podía acabar bien.

El titán de brillantes ojos verdes hinchó el pecho, y soltó el aire en un aterrador grito a la cara de su atacante.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Todo permanecía en calma. Una calma que como todos sabían, precedía a un infierno.

Tropas estacionarias: -Más titanes!

Las campanas empezaron a sonar de nuevo y todos los soldados disponibles comenzaron a ocupar sus puestos. El pánico empezó a cundir entre los ciudadanos que se alejaban lo máximo posible de los dos demonios responsables de despertar en una pesadilla esa mañana.

Los primeros titanes que llegaron se abalanzaron sobre el titán acorazado, el cual estaba completamente indefenso. Reiner empezó a sufrir arañazos, golpes y mordiscos por todo su cuerpo. Cada ve eran más los titanes que intentaban acabar con el, mientras que Eren se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, como esperando su turno para devorarlo.

Jean: -Qué coño está pasando aquí!?

Armin: -Jean! El comandante necesita que organices todo nuestro escuadrón y lo traigas aquí. Tienes que hacerlo rápido no queda mucho tiempo.

Jean:- No queda tiempo para qué?

Mikasa: -Tenemos demasiada prisa Jean, solo hazlo!

Ninguno de sus dos compañeros tenía buena cara, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente no habían dormido esa noche, así que Jean obedeció sin protestar mas, aunque de mala gana. El muchacho se fue a buscar a todos los componentes de su cuadrilla, y mientras lo hacía Mikasa y Armin corrieron hasta la grieta donde su antiguo compañero de batalla era devorado poco a poco.

Se despertó al escuchar los gritos de Reiner. Horribles gritos de desesperación. Gritos que ella conocía. Gritos que no paraban de retumbar por todos los lados de la habitación. Ya no estaba bajo tierra, en esta nueva habitación donde se encontraba podía notar el calor del sol. No notaba ninguna presencia a su alrededor, estaba sola? Daba igual, no podía dejar de lado los gritos de su amigo. Tenía que hacer algo, daba igual si la conseguían capturar en condiciones de hablar, la misión le daba igual si no la completaba con ellos. Ella no era lo que tenía que ser, no quería ser soldado, nunca lo había pedido. Annie solo quería acabar con todo de una vez y poder vivir en paz junto a su familia, y eso incluía a Reiner y a Belth. Entonces ella deshizo su jaula de cristal y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una casa abandonada, y estaba sola. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía de allí. Nada más salir de su escondite, la pequeña chica vio la marabunta de titanes que había en la grieta de la muralla. Se convirtió y empezó a correr, acelerando a cada paso su ritmo, ganando potencia para cargar contra todas aquellas bestias que intentaban robarle a mordiscos las posibilidades de conseguir su sueño al completo.

Cuando Annie envistió contra la mole de titanes con intención de rescatar a su compañero. Empezó a arrancar miembros y a morder nucas a diestro y siniestro. No le resultó demasiado difícil deshacerse de ellos en un espacio tan reducido, y teniendo en cuenta que aquellos caníbales estaban cegados por el deseo de comerse a su compañero. Cuando al fin consiguió liberarlo de aquel infierno, y lo arrancó semiinconsciente de la parte trasera de su cuello se encontró de frente con Eren en su forma de titán, y sobre él, el cabo Rivaille sosteniendo una cuchilla en la yugular de un inconsciente Belth, que le dijo:

Levi: -Nos encontramos de nuevo, maldita zorra asesina.

Annie se quedó incrédula ante la situación y retrocedió unos pasos, pasos que avanzo Eren para agarrarla y ponerla contra la pared. Entonces Levi saltó de la cabeza del gigante, enganchó sus arpones a los lados de la cara de la titán hembra poniéndose de pie en su frente.

Levi: -Ahora sella esa grieta antes de que haga con esta escoria lo mismo que tú hiciste con mi escuadrón.

Su voz se había cortado al final de esta última frase. Annie intentó pensar en soluciones para salir de allí victoriosa, pero aquel hombre tenía a Berthold a su merced, y Reiner no estaba mucho mejor que digamos. Los titanes comenzaba a empezar a entrar de vuelta por la grieta, y sabía que si se enfrentaba la pelea estaba completamente perdida. - _Prométeme que volverás -_Recordó las palabras de su padre y entonces lo tuvo claro. Estiró su mano hacía el otro extremo de la grieta, entonces Rivaille se soltó, y clavando uno de los arpones en el hombro de Eren hizo que el moreno de ojos verdes también se alejara. Ella escupió al rubio en una de sus manos, lo dejo en el suelo detrás de ella y se coloco taponando la mayor parte de la grieta. La enorme silueta femenina empezó a brillar de un color azul claro y fue fusionándose con las paredes de la muralla.

Cuando ya había cerrado todos los agujeros que le fuera posible dejó salir la mitad de su torso por la parte de su nuca que había dejado sin congelar. Miró hacia el cielo. Lo único que vía era la dorada y cálida luz del sol dándole directamente en la cara. Los tres estaban vivos por ahora, el calor del sol era muy agradable, y estaba cansada como para mantenerse consciente más tiempo. Y allí quedo su torso inconsciente, suspendido horizontalmente en una enorme pared de hielo.

Y desde encima de esa pared, el apuesto comandante de los cuerpos de reconocimiento contemplaba como su plan había resultado un éxito rotundo.

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5 - Un despertar memorable

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los geniales personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 5 - Un despertar memorable**

Aquel techo de madera vieja llena de polilla fue lo primero que vieron sus grandes ojos verdes al abrirse. La luz de la mañana se colaba por su ventana, iluminando toda la habitación y robándole el sueño al joven chico de pelo marrón. Eren se levantó a de la cama sintiéndose cómo si alguien hubiera cogido los músculos de su cuerpo y los hubiera estirado hasta romper. Al incorporarse del todo con gran esfuerzo sintió los crujidos de la madera bajo sus pies desnudos. El pijama era bastante suave, y la habitación hasta tenía ventanas. Estaba claro que había completado con un éxito rotundo su misión ya que esa mañana era la primera desde hace mucho tiempo en la que no se levantaba en un calabozo oscuro, frío y maloliente. Todos los huesos de su dolorido esqueleto estalaban a cada paso que daba hacía la puerta, pero a él siempre le había tranquilizado mucho ese ruidillo así que siguió caminando a gusto. Cuando entró en el baño se sentó en el váter sin levantar la tapa dejo pasar el tiempo allí durante un rato. Cuando se volvió a ver capaz de empezar el día volvió a incorporarse para su aseo personal, el cual realizo con toda la sutileza que le provocaba realizarlo en una habitación tan limpia como la que tenía esa gloriosa mañana a finales de verano. Aquella estancia era un completo privilegio para un niño que había pasado toda su infancia en una muy humilde familia de la parte más pobre de Trost, un distrito diseñado especialmente para ser utilizado como cebo para titanes.

Se abrocho los botones de la camisa sintiéndose como un asqueroso señorito de la realeza, y rió al ver esa imagen de sí mismo en el espejo. Salió de su habitación y bajo desde el segundo piso más alto del cuartel. Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró a todos sus compañeros de escuadrón sentados a comer en la misma mesa junto a Rivaille, Hanji y Erwin. Connie se peleaba con Shasha porque ella le robaba la comida del plato, Jean intentaba hacer reir a Mikasa, la cual le prestaba atención, pero sin reír ninguno de sus chistes, no podía saber si por falta de gracia o porque simplemente no los entendía. Armin explicaba algo a Hanji y Erwin. Seguramente alguna de sus estúpidas teorías que tanto agradaban a los superiores; y mientras aquellos dos miraban con cariño al pequeño chico de pelo rubio escuchando poco de lo que el les decía Rivaille se recostaba levantando las patas delanteras de su silla mirando por la ventana. Aquella imagen fue como un regalo después de una horrible temporada para el cansado muchacho. Sonrió, ya no se sentía solo. Pero aún había algo raro, aún había un problema. ¿Cuál? No lo sabía, en aquel momento no importaba.

Levi: -Jaeger, que haces ahí pasmando? -pregunto el sargento sin ni siquiera volverse para mirarlo.

Eren: -Eh? Nada, nada.

Armin: -Hey Eren, ya estas despierto. -dijo su amigo con una sonrisa amigable

Eren: -Si, aunque estoy algo cansado...

Levi: -No habrás bajado descalzo desde tu habitación?

Eren: -Ups...

Levi: -No vas a sentarte a esta mesa antes de que te hayas limpiado los pies maldito cerdo.

Hanji: -Tranquilo Rivaille, si no es para tanto.

Levi: -Tu ni hables cuatro ojos, no sé cómo puedes vivir con ese criadero de mierda que tienes por pelo.

Erwin: -Eh, cuidado con ese vocabulario Levi, nuestros efímeros están delante.

Armin: -Efímeros?

Jean: -Oh vamos, ya no somos niños comandante. Y que significa eso de efímeros?

Erwin: -Nada kristein, no significa nada...-dijo el comandante mirando de reojo a Hanji con una sonrisa cómplice.

Armin: -Oiga comandante, puede que Shasha y Connie sean aún un poco infantiles pero la mayoría ya somos personas completamente maduras.

Shasha: (Aún con la boca llena, y una de las manos de Connie apartándola de su comida) Ey Arlert, que acabas de decir?

Connie: -Eso! Entiendo que lo digas de esta estúpida, pero... de mi?

Shasha: -Que!?

Connie: -Tu cállate y come paleta!

Shasha: -Fue a hablar el chico de la aldea.

Jean: -A ver chicos, los dos sabéis que ambos sois unos paletos infatiles.

Shasha: -Claro, como tú eres tan culto e inteligente...maldito pijo.

Jean: -Pss

Connie: -A mi porque vivieras en la parte rica de Trost no me das miedo eh Kristein.

Jean: -No seas imbécil Springer, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia.

Shasha: -Lo que pasa es que vosotros los acomodados no entendéis el fantástico humor de las afueras.

Jean: -Eso no es humor, es hacer el gilipollas...

Hanji: -(Entre carcajadas)Tranquilos chicos, no discutáis.

Cuando Eren volvió con sus zapatillas, se encontró con una batalla de comida en la que casi todos estaban tomando parte, incluso Mikasa, que lanzaba la munición que Smith divertido le pasaba desde detrás de la silla que estaba utilizando como trinchera. Connie y Shasha se habían aliado con ellos para atacar en conjunto a Jean, que se protegía con el mantel mientras Armin y Christa preparaban sus proyectiles mezclando la levadura de el poco bizcocho que había desaprovechado Shasha con la sopa y el arroz. Mientras tanto el cabo, el pobre del cabo Levi intentaba mantenerse al margen de toda aquella suciedad subido a la despensa todo lo encogido que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, alejando con la pierna cual felino un cacho de mejunje extraño que había caído en su escondite. Tal momento tan irreal no impresionó al joven e inquieto chico que se unió al equipo de su hermanastra sin pensárselo dos veces.

Armin: -Eren, que significa esta traición!?

Eren: -Tu estas en el bando equivocado Armin! Dile a ese payaso de Kristein que dé la cara para que pueda humillarlo!

Levi: -Pero que cojones haces Erwin! Para esta jodida mierda de una vez! Y qué es esta puñetera bazofia que tengo aquí!?

Jean: -Esperate Jaeger, ya te enseñaré yo que es humillar a un payaso!

Levi: -Parad ostia!

Mientras tanto, en los subterráneos, no todo era tan bonito.

Lo único que podía escucharse en la celda era la forzada respiración de Berthold, quién aún no se había recuperado de el brutal golpe recibiera por parte de Eren. La luz tenue y parpadeante de la única vela que había en aquel calabozo aportaba una sensación casi psicodélica impedía que se llevara a cabo la intención de hacer cualquier movimiento o acción por parte de la pequeña muchacha aún conmocionada por las anteriores agónicas horas. La llama se deslizaba sutilmente de un lado a otro, bailando lenta y elegantemente en un mar de silencio. Por desgracia ese era un sentimiento muy familiar para ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que bajo aquella cálida luz, asomaban unas piernas de una cuarta persona.

-Shhh -Susurró calmado el intruso.

Todo se quedó en silencio. La sensación de cansancio alejo toda alerta de peligro mientras que una bocanada de humo exhalada por aquel hombre anónimo se alzara en el aire, invadiendo todo el espacio disponible y extendiendo un fuerte pero agradable (al menos para ella) olor a tabaco.

-Sé lo que sois. Sé quiénes sois. Tengo que contaros algo chicos, algo con lo que podréis acabar con todo esto.

El individuo miro hacia arriba y se pudo observar la "silueta" en destellos naranjas de lo que sería una barbita de unos días, bastante descuidada. Volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo que colgaba de su boca y soltó el aire dibujando aros con el humo. Bajó la mirada, y Annie pudo ver unos ojos entrecerrados mirándola a trabes de un flequillo que bajaba hasta casi la nariz. Pero seguía sin reconocer aquel rostro que se le hacía ligeramente familiar.

-Escuchadme atentamente...

La llama seguía danzando sobre su base de cera, a la cual ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, mientras que los 3 escuchaban atónitos las palabras de aquel hombre. Ninguno de los tres tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para articular palabra. Tampoco se les ocurría nada que decir. Esto lo cambiaba todo y ellos lo sabían. Pero..por qué se lo estaba contando a ellos? Y cómo había llegado allí sin hacer ruido alguno? Quizá fuera solo una alucinación, una producción de su imaginación provocada por la fatiga y la confusión, un sueño, un simple espejismo ante la falta de comida. Quizá aún estaba inconsciente, pero a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor aquellas palabras fueran verdad, y si hubiera cuatro personas en aquella jaula.

Pero todas sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas de golpe al escuchar la puerta de los calabozos abrirse bruscamente y dejando pasar una corriente que acabo con el hipnótico baile de la brillante llama ya extinguida.

-Hora de irse - volvió a susurrar el misterioso intruso. Se incorporo silenciosamente y apago la última colilla con la bota.

-Espero que podáis aprovecharlo.

Continuara...

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho este descabellado capítulo, ya que fue casi completamente improvisado, por lo menos la parte graciosa, o que lo intenta. Quién será ese misterioso hombre que se coló en los calabozos? Qué les habrá contado a nuestros 3 traidores favoritos? Esas respuestas ya llegarán más adelante. Gracias por leer, y espero de todo corazón que lo sigan haciendo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cómo?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de SNK pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Capítulo 6 - Cómo...?**

Habían pasado 6 días desde que capturaran a los tres traidores. La rutina ya volvía a regir los horarios de todos los habitantes de Trost, pero como es normal, esa misma rutina otorgaba también momentos de ocio, momentos como la noche del sábado.

Y disfrutando de una de esas esperadas sábado-noches se encontraba Erwin, sentado en el sofá pegado a la pared de la mesa más apartada de su bar favorito, situado dentro de la muralla Shina. Era uno de los barrios más pobres y barrocos, localizado cerca de la gran pared. Aquel suburbio estaba considerado la cuna del arte de la humanidad entera, pero no era ni por asomo un lugar agradable para vivir. Los más famosos artistas simplemente pasaban sus días allí como ciudadanos que eran. Y entre las calles de este distrito, escondido entre varios edificios, en una ínfima plaza a la que solo se podía llegar a trabes de un tímido callejón, se encontraba aquel establecimiento llamado por el nombre de un famoso cuadro expuesto en la casa real, "_El Galeón_". No era un bar especialmente bonito, ni servía productos de gran calidad, pero aquella especie de taberna poseía un ambiente tan rústico como decadente que acompañaba perfectamente a esos momentos de silencio que él utilizaba para pensar.

Por las puertas del bar entró Nil, quién también solía frecuentar ese lugar. El moreno se sentó junto a su amigo sin decir nada, y los dos se quedaron un buen rato recorriendo con la mirada todo el ambiente del que formaban parte.

El músico de turno recitaba relajado una canción, a la vez que acompañaba la letra con su guitarra.

Erwin: -Que tal Marie y las niñas?

Nil: -Bien. Estamos bastante cómodos por aquí.

El rubio sonrió sin parar de mirar hacia ningún sitio.

Nil: -Y tú?

Erwin: -Yo sigo como siempre.

Nil: -Ya...Quizás eso no sea demasiado bueno sabes?

Erwin: -Hoy quién paga? -Dijo el manco haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su acompañante.

Nil: -Yo, hoy me toca a mí.-Respondió Nil con un tono algo decepcionado.

Camarero: -Qué vais a tomar chicos?

Nil: -Lo mismo de siempre Cámeron.

Cámeron: -Okay

Poco después, el pelirrojo llego con el par correspondiente de Whiskys de cada sábado. Las horas avanzaban en concordancia con las botellas que se iban duplicando.

Nil: -Erwin, ya va llegando por hoy. Sabes que siempre te pasas.

El rubio asintió sin hacer demasiado caso y se acabo su cuarta copa de la noche; a continuación pidió a Cameron la quinta y se recostó en el sofá, sin síntoma alguno de embriaguez, cosa que no mostraba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. El rubio solía ser el chico más sano y cordial cuando eran jóvenes, aunque nunca había ocultado su gran gusto por la bebida. Pero desde que lo nombraran comandante de los cuerpos de reconocimiento, aún con los veinte recién cumplidos, ese pequeño gusto había ido aumentando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un vicio. Esto es bastante comprensible cuando todos el Whisky es a con lo único que te permites conversar, ya que sus dos amigos se habían vuelto soldados también; Mike no debía preocuparse por otra cosa que no fueran sus deberes como soldado, y el puesto que ocupaba Nil no permitía la comunicación que un día habían compartido volviera a ser posible. Aquel hombre había dado la vida por su trabajo, y a cambio, este era el precio que le tocaba pagar en su tiempo libre. Triste? Seguramente, pero sabía que siempre hay que sacrificar algo, y él se había decidido a hacerlo.

Después de servírsela el camarero se alejó hacia la barra, y durante el camino se cruzo con un muchacho que vestía el uniforme de los cuerpos de reconocimiento. El chico no iba demasiado sobrio, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Erwin, quién se desacomodó de su asiento al ver a Jean buscando precariamente una mesa libre en la que sentarse. Detrás de él llegaron Connie y Shasha, quienes aún parecían bastante enteros.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa redonda, de forma que los dos chicos de quedaban de espaldas a ellos, mientras que ella simplemente no los viera aún.

Nil: -Eses no son tus cadetes?

Erwin: -Eso parece.

Nil: -No vas a decirles nada?

Erwin: -Aún no. Quiero ver lo que hacen.

Los tres amigos charlaron durante un rato, inmiscuyéndose con total facilidad en el ambiente de la posada. Unos minutos después entraron también Armin, Eren y Mikasa. ¿Cómo les habría dado por ir a ese bar en concreto? O algo más raro aún: ¿Como lo habían encontrado?

Erwin sonrió concentrado en la divertida situación. Eren y Jean estaban echando un pulso, mientras que los demás lo daban todo en el espacio de suelo sin muebles que servía cómo pista de baile. Los fines de semana ese espacio era bastante grande, así que pronto se perdieron entre la multitud, que coreaba al unísono con el músico la frase de "_knock knock knock in heavens door"__ . _Aquella canción le traía malos recuerdos, ya que la solía esa estrofa en concreto le recordaba mucho a Mike, que fuera su amigo y el de Nil desde su preparación cómo cadetes. Esa era su canción preferida. Nil estaba sintiendo lo mismo. En aquella mesa aún quedaba un sitio libre, que no se volvería a ocupar.

Erwin: -Hace mucho que no la escuchaba.

Nil: -Si, la verdad es que si.

Erwin: -Mike estaría en la pista ahora mismo, segurísimo además.

Nil lo miró con una sonrisa amarga en los labios y los dos se encaminaron hacia donde hace unos instantes se habían sumergido los cadetes.

Eren los vio pasar, y aprovechando que el moreno estaba despistado Jean consiguió tumbarle la mano contra la pequeña mesa circular.

Jean: -Toma! Qué me dices ahora e Jaeger?

Eren: - Eso no vale! Estaba despistado. Los has visto?

Jean: -De quién hablas?

Eren: -El comandante de la policía militar y Dancho.

Jean: -Que dices? En serio? Donde están?

Eren: -Iban a la pista de baile...

Jean: -Eso no me lo puedo perder.

Entonces Jean se levantó y se tambaleo hasta donde había indicado Eren anteriormente. Los dos hermanastros se miraron entre sí y se levantaron también.

Cuando se consiguieron infiltrar entre todos aquellos cuerpos saltando y bailando se encontraron de frente con las chicas. La morena se balanceaba de un lado a otro con movimientos elegantes y suaves, pero no podía compararse a como lo hacía Shasha completamente empapada en sudor y moviéndose mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera habría imaginado. Aquella chica sabía bailar, y se notaba, sobre todo si la comparabas con Connie, que se movía sin control unos metros más atrás. Eren buscaba a Armin con la mirada, y cuando lo divisó no se lo podía creer. Lo encontró en el sitió menos esperado, sus brazos eran los que a más altura se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, ya que estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Erwin, cantando a todo pulmón junto con él y Nil el estribillo de la canción. Armin siempre se había emocionado mucho con la música, pero aquello si era una sorpresa.

Cuándo la canción acabó todos gritaron y aplaudieron al intérprete. Este hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, dando las gracias a su público. Después de esto agarró el cigarrillo que tenía enganchado a una de las clavijas de su instrumento. Le dio una profunda calada y exhaló el humo dibujando aros con él. Acto seguido se rasco un poco la barbita descuidada, y se colocó bien la pañueleta que llevaba sobre la cabeza, tiró el pitillo al suelo y lo apagó con la suela de su bota.

La gente fue dispersándose y solo quedaron aquellos que estaban allí para bailar, como Shasha por ejemplo.

Ya sonaba el principio de otra canción cuando todos se sentaron en la misma mesa, donde se encontraban los dos comandantes anteriormente.

Para sorpresa de los cadetes su general no los regañó, ni dijo nada al respecto de el evidente estado de Jean. Tampoco les pregunto cómo habían llegado allí, ni quién les diera permiso para hacerlo. Simplemente pasaron un rato agradable mientras la chica de cabello castaño se lo pasaba mejor aun en la pista de baile.

El sol ya se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas cuando volvían a casa. Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la entrada se encontraron con Rivaille, calzándose una de las botas de el uniforme.

Erwin lo saludo con una dejando pasar su mano por el hombro del pelinegro y subió las escaleras hacía su despacho. Levi miró a todos los demás con su habitual cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

Levi: -Hora de entrenar

Jean: -...Mierda.

El sargento se levantó sin dejar tiempo para réplicas y se los llevó a todos a correr por la ciudad. Ninguno de ellos se podía mantener en pié a los pocos minutos de empezar, sin contara Christa que había dormido toda la noche y Mikasa, que seguía corriendo aunque solo fuera por puro orgullo. Por ésta razón se encontraban ahora mismo limpiando todo el cuartel.

Connie: -Armin llevas 4 minutos con el trapo apoyado en el mismo sitio, Heichou se va a cabrear

Armin: -No puedo ni mantener los ojos abiertos, creo que si no me dejo dormir ahora mi cuerpo lo acabará haciendo por cuenta propia.

Christa: -Tranquilo Armin, yo limpiaré esta parte por ti.

Armin: -No Christa, tú no estás castigada, no deberías estar limpiando con nosotros.

Christa: -No pasa nada, además yo no salí anoche, no estoy cansada.

En ese mismo momento llegó el susodicho sargento, encontrándose a la chica limpiando la pared que le había ordenado lavar al rubio. Pero en cuanto se disponía a dirigirse hacia el muchacho salió Hanji de uno de los despachos que había en ese pasillo, con el uniforme medio mal puesto y intentando atar un moño con aquel despelujado cabello castaño. Nada más ver a Levi miró hacia abajo intentando esconder la sonrisa cómplice que habían dibujado sus labios. La científica pasó al lado del soldado y se alejó bajando las escaleras. Levi se quedó en silenció mirando hacia atrás de reojo y siguió caminando hacia delante por el pasillo.

Connie: -Qué? No te ha dicho nada?

Armin: -He visto mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos.

Connie: -En serio se ha olvidado de ti?

Armin: -Eso parece...

Christa: -Y qué hacía Hanji aquí?

Armin: -A qué te refieres?

Christa: -Su despacho no está aquí. Ella trabaja en el otro ala, donde los laboratorios.

Connie: -Entonces de quién era el despacho del que salió?

Los tres se acercaron para investigar, y descubrieron una pequeña placa en la puerta que decía: "Levi Rivaille"

Connie: -Coño!

Armin: -Shhh! No grites tanto o volverá por aquí!

Christa: -Que raro...

Connie: -Raro? no tiene por qué...jujujuju

Christa: -Connie en qué estas pensando?

Connie: -No es evidente?

Armin: -Oh vamos Connie, eso no puede ser...

Connie: -Por qué no?

Christa: -Pero de qué habláis chicos?

Connie: -Nada Christa, cosas de mayores.

Christa: -Oye Connie, tengo tu misma edad. Qué estas insinuando?

Connie: -Nada, solo que es un poco raro que nuestra científica loca preferida saliera del despacho de Heichou aún arreglándose el cabello, y mal vestida...

Armin: -No, simplemente no lo veo. Venga volvamos al trabajo, no quiero que nos vuelva a pillar.

Y así transcurrió el día, sin ningún percance importante mientras que en algún lugar fuera de la protección de las majestuosas murallas , Ymir campaba a sus anchas, tranquila ya que ya había comprobado que la vida de la pequeña rubita iba perfectamente. Los últimos rallos de sol se iban despidiendo de ella a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Estaba en su paraíso otra vez, en ese remanso de paz que tanto la tranquilizaba, aun sabiendo que un peligro de muerte constante la acechaba desde su espalda. Ese era uno de los detalles de aquel lugar que más enamorada la tenía. Pero de pronto, su tranquilidad volvió a verse interrumpida, pero esta vez la causa de la interrupción no era un estúpido grito de Reiner, ni una columna de humo proveniente del cuerpo inerte de algún titán. No, esta vez era algo mucho más desconcertante, mucho más terrorífico, algo a lo que sí valía la pena prestar atención.

Ymir bajó del árbol para acercarse a ella. La pequeña mujer de cabellos naranjas caminaba con completa tranquilidad, balanceándose de un lado a otro, y mirando a ninguna parte situada delante de ella.

Ymir: -...Petra?

La supuestamente difunta pasó por el lado de la morena haciendo completo caso omiso de su existencia, y siguió caminando sin rumbo, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

El sol desapareció por completo dejando que la luna se adueñara del cielo, mientras que Ymir simplemente miraba atónita hacia atrás.

Ymir: -Cómo...?

Continuará...

**Y esto fue todo por hoy chicos, la verdadera historia acaba de empezar.**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Equilibrar la balanza

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7 - Equilibrar la balanza**

Christa: -Se ha ido ya?

Shasha: -No, aún no.

Connie: -Se va a enfriar.

Shasha: -Eso no puede ser! Hay que aprovecharlo...

Armin: -Shasha no por favor.

Shasha: -Venga, no puedo dejar que se enfríe.

Connie: -Quita tonta! No es para ti.

Christa: -Shhh, ya salen.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, rogando para que aquel terrorífico trío no detectara su presencia allí. A través la ranura por la que la puerta dejaba entrar la luz vieron pasar al primero, con paso firme y decidido. Tras él se asomo la esbelta silueta de Hanji, pensativa, a la cual seguía el más bajito del grupo, limpiando la sangre de su ropa mientras murmuraba pestes contra sabe dios qué o quién. Los pasos se alejaron poco a poco, mientras que la cuadrilla de cadetes esperaba inmóvil al sonido que les daría la señal para actuar. Cuando la puerta de los calabozos se cerró, Shasha guió a sus compañeros entre los varios pasillos de celdas, que ya conocía bastante bien por culpa de su incontrolable sentido del apetito.

Cruzaron varias esquinas antes de llegar a las pequeñas escaleras que los encaminaban a su destino.

Nada más abrirse la puerta la luz proveniente de las escaleras aportó un poco de luz a la oscura habitación. Christa entró junto con el agradable olor a bizcocho que despertó la atención de los tres prisioneros.

Christa: -Oh dios mío chicos, estáis fatal.

Reiner rió excéntrico, divertido por el comentario de la chica.

Christa: -Tomad, os hemos traído algunas cosas.

Christa le ofreció pan a Annie, que la miraba atónita, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Connie llevo medio Bizcocho a Belth, que simplemente lo aceptó sin rechistar, evitando el encuentro visual con el chico, mientras que Armin y Shasha ayudaban a Reiner a tragar algo de agua.

Annie: -Por qué?

Christa: -Cómo que por qué?

Reiner: -Por qué seguís ayudándonos?

Connie: -Mejor que no preguntéis, prefiero no pensármelo bien.

Armin: -Un ser humano, por naturaleza, no haría lo que vosotros hicisteis a su propia gente sin una razón de peso. Creo que necesitáis ayuda, por eso seguimos ayudándoos, tenéis que tener una razón, una razón que acabaremos descubriendo aunque no nos la queráis contar.

Belth: -Chicos... Soy el culpable de una de las más grandes masacres que jamás haya habido. Soy el mayor asesino de la historia, hace tiempo que dejé de ser humano. Por qué seguís queriendo ayudarme?

Todo se quedó en un profundo silencio. Un silencio prolongado en el tiempo que denotaba la falta de respuestas lógicas ante aquellas impactantes palabras. Annie miraba hacía su amigo con la complicidad grabada en la mirada, mientras que Reiner sonreía con una mueca de aceptación, sintiendo que le habían quitado las palabras de la boca.

Y en ese preciso instante, entró Eren dando una patada a la puerta entreabierta. Reiner tragó el que sabía que sería su último trago de agua en mucho tiempo, disfrutándolo todo lo posible.

Armin: -Eren...

El chico los miró con el odio reflejado en el intenso color verde de sus ojos, que lucían más dementes a cada día que pasaba.

La ardiente mirada del chico se encontró con las gélidas iris de la rubia, que lo miraba inexpresiva, completamente magullada y llena de rabia. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista de la del otro, matándose con los ojos mientras ambos morían por dentro.

"Largo"-susurro el moreno a los cuatro intrusos, que se mantenían en tensión con miedo a que su compañero volviera a sufrir un ataque de ira, que tan frecuentes eran en él últimamente.

Eren: -Fuera!

Esta vez ya era obvio el estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que Armin tomó la iniciativa de irse, intentando prevenir un problema mucho mayor. Los cuatro fueron alejándose de los tres reclusos. "Resistid" -susurró Christa alejándose de Annie con lentamente. Los 4 fueron pasando a los lados de Eren, que seguía asesinando con los ojos a aquellos traidores hasta que Armin le puso una mano en el hombro obligándole a dar la vuelta.

Armin: -Vamos Eren.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a la oscuridad apoderarse de toda la estancia otra vez.

Reiner: -Definitivamente voy a casarme con esa enana.

_Mientras tanto, unos pisos por encima..._

Hanji: -Venga Levi, no nos va a ver nadie...

Levi: -Ya te he dicho que ahora no cuatro ojos.

Hanji: -Si lo estas deseando!

Levi: -Ja, ni en tus mejores sueños.

Hanji: -O vamos, está claro que te gusta, si no fuera así no habrías repetido tantas veces...

Levi: -Déjame en paz pesada.

Hanji: -Así que pesada eh? Muy bien, tu lo has querido.

La mujer se separo de él, sacando las manos de debajo de sus pantalones y girando la cabeza con orgullo siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Levi puso los ojos en blanco en una mueca exasperación, y cruzó el pasillo en sentido contrario a la chica. Cuando llegó a su despacho y se sentó en el sillón que Erwin le había regalado por su "gran actuación" en las últimas expediciones, aunque en realidad solo se lo había dado porque él se había comprado uno mejor. Sacó todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente y lo miró con asco, como si de un montón de basura se tratara. En aquellos papeles no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera estúpida política. Y él debía firmar aquellos papeles como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que aquellos cerdos egoístas le imponían como condición para salir de aquellos asquerosos muros. Incluso le habían tenido que enseñar a escribir, (cosa que aún no dominaba) para poder estar en el puesto en el que estaba. Cuándo había elegido él ocupar ese lugar? Si simplemente lo hubieran perdido en alguna expedición todo sería mucho mejor, ninguno de esos proyectos de monstruo conseguiría matarlo, y no tendría que aguantar a nadie. Sabía que todas esas cosas que pensaba eran solo tonterías sin sentido provocadas por la especie de rabieta con la que se despertara aquel día. Simplemente odiaba todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero bueno, eso le pasaba frecuentemente así que no se preocupaba. No le disgustaba ser un cabrón egocéntrico, así que simplemente por tener ese día, cogió todo su papeleo y lo tiró junto a la paja, preparada para encender las hipotéticas hogueras que se harían en caso de que tuvieran que acampar durante una expedición. En cuanto volvía a su despacho se encontró con Erwin, quién caminaba inexpresivo. Cuando se cruzaron el rubio ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de el moreno, que pasó de saludar por simple pereza. El comandante seguramente estuviera pensando en alguno de sus planes, abstraído del mundo real.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a su despacho y se recostó de nuevo en su trono personal, dejo que los huesos de sus doloridas piernas descansaran sobre la tapizada mesa, mesa que aunque a muchos podría parecerles hasta una obra de arte, a él le importaba menos aún que el papeleo, le era completamente indiferente si la madera era del norte, o de si las diferentes figuras fueran incrustaciones de otros materiales, todo eso le resbalaba. Lo único que calmaba su mal humor en aquellos momentos era que todo lo que tenía a su alrededor estaba impoluto, como tenía que ser.

_En eses mísmos momentos en los campos de entrenamiento_

Mikasa: -Fuiste un estúpido.

Armin: -Simplemente no soy capaz de odiarles Mikasa.

Jean: -Ella tiene razón, no se merecen una mierda.

Armin: -Vamos Jean, no puedes pensar así. Tú eras de los que mejor se llevaba con Reiner.

Mikasa: -Armin, no tienen perdón.

Jean: -Tú lo has dicho Mikasa.

Los tres siguieron trotando en silencio mientras Armin pensaba en las palabras de sus compañeros. Quizá tuvieran razón, pero aun así seguía convencido de que debía descubrir el motivo que empujaba a sus tres antiguos amigos.

Armin: - Que tal está Eren?

Mikasa: -Estaría mejor si no lo hubieras hecho.

Armin: -Vale, ya sé que tu también estás enfadada pero respóndeme por lo menos!

Mikasa: -Está más tranquilo. Hanji se lo llevo para experimentar.

Armin: -Ok

Jean: -Mikasa, debe ser duro tener que aguantar todo esto. Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que avisarme.

Una pequeña risita se le escapó al pequeño rubio, divertido por las evidentes intenciones de Jean.

Mikasa: -Por qué iba yo a necesitar ayuda?

Jean: -Emm, pues, no sé, debe de ser difícil todo lo que estás pasando con lo de Eren, y... Bueno, eso...

Mikasa: -Estoy bien Jean, gracias.

Jean: -Si, vale genial, me alegro...

El entrenamiento prosiguió en silencio, hasta que el sargento Levi por fin bajó de su habitación para darles la orden de descansar.

_Unas horas después_

Ya casi todos estaban cenando entraron Hanji y Eren por la puerta, haciendo bastante ruido entre carcajadas. Los dos se sentaron en la misma mesa, separados del resto de conocidos, y prosiguieron con su conversación, riéndose hasta quedar sin respiración haciendo alusión a diversos individuos allí presentes, entre los cuales se repetían bastantes veces los nombres de Armin, o Rivaille.

Los dos estaban hasta arriba de tierra, pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

La cara de Heichou iba volviéndose cada vez más y más terrorífica a medida que se mordía el labio inferior, intentando reprimir sus ganas de arrancarle el cuello a aquella estúpida loca. Pero antes de que la ira de Rivaille se manifestara en la habitación Erwin se levantó y se dirigió al centro de la habitación.

Erwin: -Soldados, hoy hemos recibido el consentimiento para la misión más significativa y importante que hayamos tenido hasta el día de hoy. El próximo lunes, reuniré a la máxima patrulla de exploración que sea posible. La humanidad igualará la balanza con este golpe, golpe que asestaremos con la propia arma que un día la agredió.

Tenemos a los 3 titanes más peligrosos en nuestro poder ahora, que junto a la fuerza de Eren y nuestras tropas conseguirán de una vez por todas ganarle una partida a los titanes. Dentro de 5 días señores; recuperaremos la muralla María. Prepárense.

Continuara...

**Y aquí prosigue la historia, espero que esté siendo de su agrado. Aún aguardan muchas cosas en esta inminente expedición, que pronto se llevará a cabo. **

**Quería agradecer especialmente a todos los lectores que comentaron, dieron follow o fav a este fic ya que eso es lo que mantiene la historia viva, pero no me olvido de los que no lo hicieron, a quienes invito a que se animen a darme su opinión sobre cómo se encamina esto. Muchisimas gracias por leer, y sobre todo por comentar. Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 8 - De vuelta al infierno

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenecen

**Capítulo 8 - De vuelta al infierno**

El aire frío de la madrugada le cortaba la piel, el pequeño destello de sol que se mostraba entre las montañas de más adelante iluminaba su camino en uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que lo siguiente que vas a vivir será decisivo para el resto de tu vida. Estaba viviendo el momento que había querido protagonizar desde antes de cumplir la década de vida. Su capa se ondeaba al viento, como si las alas que llevaba bordadas a la espalda cobraran vida, y lo impulsaran a alzar un vuelo hacia lo desconocido. Un vuelo en el que todos aquellos que lo acompañaban emprenderían con él, despegarían con él, planearían con él, caerían con él, morirían por él, al como él moriría por cada uno de los que lo acompañaban.

La marcha avanzaba en silencio, cargando cada individuo con 2 caballos de repuesto ya que la expedición llevaría unos días. Los carros cargados de alimentos y combustible se distribuían en diferentes puntos de la formación, elegidos estratégicamente para la mayor accesibilidad posible. Y en el centro de la punta de flecha, un carruaje tapado con opacas cortinas que escondían a los tres elementos más importantes de la misión. Los tres prisioneros, atados de pies y manos por gruesas cadenas al suelo de su vehículo, amordazados y cegados por una venda que tapaba tanto sus ojos como sus oídos, aislándolos de cualquier tipo de información de sus alrededores.

La luz solar ya era abundante cuando la primera columna roja se alzó en el cielo, delatando el inminente peligro siempre presente fuera de los muros. El humo provenía del costado izquierdo de la formación, donde se encontraban Mikasa y Connie. El mensaje se fue transmitiendo rápidamente hasta que la primera bengala verde ascendió señalando la dirección en la que debían proseguir. El grupo fue girando hacía la derecha, juntándose los flancos en la curva y recuperando la debida separación después dibujando unos movimientos que recordaban a un acordeón. Nadie podía saber si ya había habido las primeras bajas, pero tenían que confiar en sus compañeros, aunque como ya había aprendido hace tiempo "_nunca se sabe cómo acabará_". No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que otra bengala color sangre se disparó, pero esta vez el humo se divisaba en la retaguardia, por el flanco derecho. Toda la flecha cambió de sentido otra vez, repitiendo la operación anterior en dirección contraria, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente ya que las humarolas seguían emergiendo desde aquel punto, cada vez más cerca del centro, lo que daba a suponer que o no habían conseguido acabar con el titán, o que eran más de uno los que habían atacado ese flanco.

Levi: -Auruo ve a apoyar ese sector...

El sargento se dio cuenta al instante, y todo se quedó en silencio mientras Eren cabalgaba unos metros por detrás de él, intentando no hacer el momento más violento de lo que ya lo era. El pelinegro volvió a mirar hacia delante mordiéndose los labios, como castigándolos por hacer real y plausible el vacío que sentía en aquella expedición, en la que su equipo se merecía estar indudablemente. Entonces levantó el brazo pistola en mano y simplemente transmitió la señal roja. No podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Los caballos seguían corriendo mientras que ninguno de sus jinetes articulaba palabra alguna, hasta que Jean llegó desde la derecha.

Jean: -Un amplio número de titanes están acabando con la retaguardia izquierda señor, no aguantaran mucho más, y no somos capaces de perderlos en velocidad. Qué hacemos?!

Levi: -Vuelve a tu puesto e intenta que esas asquerosas cosas no avancen más.

Jean: Pero son demasiados señor no consegui...

Levi: -Es una orden.

Dijo interrumpiendo al cadete, que aceptó las ordenes y se alejó tragando saliva.

Eren: -Señor por que no le ha dicho que mandaremos refuerzos?

Levi: -Por qué no es seguro que tu avises a tiempo, así que ya puedes mover el culo y decirle a Hanji que mande a alguien, yo ya no tengo a nadie a quién mandar.

El chico cerró la boca dándose cuenta de aquella dolorosa evidencia y aceleró susurrando un tímido "_si señor" _. Mandó acelerar a su corcel al máximo, dirigiéndose a la posición de Hanji, al frente derecho de la formación.

Eren: -Hanji necesitan refuerzos urgentes a su retaguardia!

Hanji: -De acuerdo, vuelve a tu puesto la carroza no puede ir desprotegida!

Eren: -Si señora!

Hanji: -Moblit, ve y pide ayuda al grupo del flanco. Intenta volver por favor.

Moblit: -Si señora!

El chico aminoró la velocidad y giró 180º para dirigirse a su destino. La mujer siguió, ahora sola también. Se había perdido mucha gente desde que ella se había alistado.

Cuándo Moblit, y algunos soldados más llegaron al punto en conflicto se encontraron con una especie de macabra persecución en la que unos escasos 7 hombres huían de 5 titanes que corrían detrás de ellos sin cambiar de expresión. Entre los pocos supervivientes se encontraba Jean Kristein, quien encabezaba al grupo de soldados.

Moblit disparó rápidamente sus anclajes, que se engancharon a los lados de la cara del titán más cercano. Su cuerpo se elevo en el aire propulsado por el rastro de gas a presión que dejaba tras él. Cuando el monstruo ya habría sus fauces para atraparlo entre ellas el rubio soltó uno de sus anclajes, al mismo tiempo que recogía el segundo cambiando la su trayectoria y esquivando la envestida de la bestia, envestida que ayudó a la aproximación de el objetivo de Moblit. Pero cuando se disponía a cortar la nuca de su oponente, la mano de otra de aquellas criaturas lo agarró, impidiendo el asesinato y rompiendo unas de sus cuchillas. Intentó soltarse de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron, pero nada funcionaba, aquella manaza apretaba demasiado fuerte como para poder revolverse lo suficiente. El titán lo alzo en lo alto, dejándole ver cómo abría la boca, dispuesto a engullirlo de un bocado; pero en ese instante una mancha verde pasó girando rápidamente por detrás de su cabeza, segando su la nuca y la vida del depredador, el cual soltó al humano y se precipito inerte sobre el primer titán que habían atacado; que rápidamente fue ejecutado por el castaño.

Moblit bajó del cadáver de su presa, y se apresuró a volver a subirse a su caballo. Uno de los otros tres monstruos había sido asesinado también pero a cambio, solo quedaban tres de los 12 soldados que se habían reunido allí además de ellos dos.

Moblit: -No podemos dejar que esos dos sigan adentrándose en la formación! Rohmer, tu y yo haremos de cebo, el resto intentad acabar con ellos!

Los 2 militares cargaron de frente contra sus persecutores, mientras que sus otros tres aliados los rodeaban por los flancos. La chica se lanzó de primera hacia el de 12m, que intentó agarrarla sin éxito. Moblit atacó al segundo, un poco más pequeño y delgado, pero también más agresivo. los dos soldados giraron al rededor de sus enemigos, intentando distraerlos lo máximo posible, mientras sus compañeros buscaban el momento idóneo para acabar con ellos, momento que Edward, el esbelto chico de cabellos espigados encontró para acabar con el titán más pequeño. Moblit, al ver que su contrincante caía desenganchó sus anclajes del mismo, y los disparó hacia el último ejemplar que quedaba, balanceándose rápidamente por el flanco derecho de la bestia. Pero el gordo caníbal, giró bruscamente intentando agarrarle de forma que le hizo perder el control de su aparato DMG, lanzándolo lejos.

Rohmer se lanzó entonces a por el punto débil del maldito ya que aquel brusco cambio de orientación lo había dejado completamente desprotegido, pero cuando la morena intentó asestar el golpe definitivo, sus ya dañadas cuchillas no aguantaron la fuerte envestida y se rompieron a la mitad del corte. El titán, enfurecido por la acción de la chica giró su cabeza e intentó morderla, pero Edward apareció de ninguna parte y apartó a la de ojos negros, ocupando su lugar. Cuando Rohmer pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo único que pudo ver era el brazo derecho y la cabeza de su amigo sobresaliendo la boca de la bestia. Las dos hileras de dientes se cerraron del todo, dejando caer la cabeza y el brazo del muchacho al suelo. La chica, paralizada por aquella imagen, no pudo evitar ser golpeada por la mano del titán, aún enfurecido. Pero antes de que el enorme asesino llegara hasta donde la inconsciente soldado Jean cortó los tendones de sus piernas, impidiéndole avanzar más y haciéndole caer al suelo sin remedio. Una vez el titán se encontraba tendido sobre la hierba no resultó demasiado difícil acabar con él a Strauss, el soldado restante, quién se apresuró a recoger a su compañera.

Jean lanzó una bengala verde en señal de que aquel sector seguía con la formación y montó en Bullfart, que ya nunca lo volviera a dejar tirado en medio de una expedición. Rohmer era llevada por Strauss sobre su blanco caballo, por lo que se iba retrasando, pero con sus otros dos camaradas escoltándolo consiguió llevarla al carro más cercano. Allí se quedaron los dos, mientras que Moblit y el cadete se dirigían al flanco derecho.

Moblit: -Jean, este flanco se ha debilitado demasiado con las bajas que acabamos de sufrir, apresúrate a decirle a Hanji que nos quedamos cubriéndolo.

Jean: -Sí señor!

"En estes mismos instantes, en el flanco izquierdo"

Shasha: -Armin, estás bien!?

Armin: -Sí, no te preocupes! No me ha llegado a alcanzar del todo, lo has matado a tiempo. Gracias Shasha te debo una.

Shasha: -Tranquilo no pasa nada.

La castaña le sonrió, enérgica como siempre y los dos siguieron cabalgando. Ambos estaban completamente cagados de miedo ya que su posición actual era la más peligrosa, como ya habían podido comprobar. Las esquinas traseras de aquella formación con forma de flecha eran el punto más incomunicado y con menos acceso a los carros de todos; a pesar de que ya se tenían informes que avisaban de la gran cantidad de ataques que se producían allí. Armin lo sabía, y también sabía que los soldados que ocupaban estos puestos no eran los más preparados, si no que ocurría lo contrario. Casualidad? No lo creía, era algo obvio que si se quería preservar la vida de estos individuos se debían posicionar más separados los carros del centro, y se tenían que reforzar las esquinas de la formación; el problema era que, simplemente, no era prioridad preservar la vida de los guerreros, si no que objetivo de la misión se sobre ponía a la supervivencia en sí misma.

Otro titán se acercaba a su posición de nuevo, pero esta vez el titán corría a cuatro patas, mucho más rápido de lo normal. Cintia, la oficial a cargo de aquel sector disparó la bengala correspondiente.

El chico tragó saliva, analizando su situación y sus habilidades no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero no iba a permitirse morir como un simple sacrificio necesario, no, sus padres le habían enseñado demasiado bien como para desaparecer de esa forma. Tenía un mundo demasiado bonito por descubrir como para morir inútilmente entre los dientes de un demonio.

Entonces Armin se levantó sobre el lomo de su caballo, decidido a no acobardarse, y se giró hacia su persecutor.

Armin: -Shasha, voy a por él, si no consigo matarlo a la primera utilízame como cebo!

Shasha: -De acuerdo!

El rubio se propulsó hacía arriba, ganando ángulo de tiro y disparó su equipo, que se enganchó en la espalda del titán. El muchacho ganó una gran velocidad a medida que recogía el cable y se propulsaba, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo completamente disparó su otro arpón a la testa de la bestia, frenando considerablemente su vuelo, y empujando su trayectoria hacia el titán. Cuando estuvo a la altura idónea soltó el anclaje de la espalda y se propulsó hacia la cabeza, pero el titán se dio la vuelta, obligando a Armin a dar un giro a ras de suelo que por poco le costó una fuerte caída, pero el anclaje seguía tirando de él así que volvió a elevarse en el aire esquivando el golpe. De pronto, cuando se disponía a disparar el segundo de sus anclajes su DMG se atrancó, taponando el orificio de salida con el arpón. El muchacho no pudo hacer nada, sostenido en el cielo mientras el titán saltaba hacia él. Armin ya había cantado su muerte cuando Shasha lo agarró, llevándoselo de la trayectoria del monstruo, al que había clavado uno de sus ejes. Los dos muchachos rodearon al gigante hasta caer de nuevo en tierra firme. La capitana Cintia cabalgaba dada la vuelta en su corcel, apuntando a la bestia con una pistola que escupió un proyectil negro, que impactó de lleno en la cara del persecutor. Después de esto la mujer se precipito sobre el cegado demonio, escalando por sus grasientos cabellos hasta conseguir llegar a su nuca y rebanarla con odio. El cuerpo sin vida del monstruo derrapó varios metros antes de frenarse del todo, y cuando lo izo la capitana bajó de su nuca y montó de vuelta en su yegua.

Cintia: -Vamos enanos no podemos perder más tiempo!

Armin&Shasha: -Si señora!

_"Mientras esto ocurría, al frente de la formación"_

Shadis: -Erwin, la retaguardia está siendo bastante perjudicada.

Erwin: -Lo sé.

Shadis volvió a mirar hacia atrás preocupado, pero no dijo nada y prosiguió cabalgando sin hacer preguntas, como siempre. Smith siempre tenía un plan, y aunque odiaba su manía de ocultarlo al resto de integrantes nada podía hacer, ya que las manos de aquel hombre fueran las que movieran las fichas necesarias para tener oportunidad de pelear a los titanes. No iba a preguntar, pero tenía miedo. Aquella contienda era demasiado arriesgada.

Los ataques se sucedían por todos los puntos de la formación, algunos eran evitados a la perfección, mientras que otros simplemente podían ser recibidos lo mejor posible, hasta que la expedición llegó de vuelta a aquel lugar ya conocido por todos, en el que tantas muertes se habían producido, y en donde tantas perdidas se habían sufrido.

El intenso sol de mediodía fue ocultado por los colosales arboles de aquel oscuro y frondoso bosque, aquel maldito bosque. Levi fijó la vista en su caballo, intentando ignorar los recuerdos que retumbaban en su cabeza. Los gritos mudos que escuchaban sus oídos solo revivían aquel momento, aquella carrera por salvar la vida que había corrido en aquel mismo camino por el que ahora escoltaba y protegía a la asesina que aquel día robó parte de su ser. Toda su vida había ido a tumbos, cambiando de rumbo a base de golpes, pero aquello ya casi se hacía insoportable.

La marcha se detuvo con la misma estrategia de aquel día. La fila central descansaba dentro del bosque, mientras que los flancos funcionaban como cebo sobre los árboles. Aquella situación solo atraía malos recuerdos a todos los que estuvieran presentes en aquella expedición, pero eran soldados, y llevaban la ofensiva de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, no era momento de recordar, era momento de vengar lo sufrido anteriormente.

Continuara...


	9. Cap 9 - Realmente aquí se acaba todo?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenecen. Esta es una simple historia producto de mi imaginación sin ánimo de lucro.

**Capítulo 9 - Realmente aquí se acaba todo?**

La dulce mujer de claros cabellos naranjas al fin se había dormido, así que ella podía tomarse un tiempo para sí misma. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a aquella pequeña rubita que tanto le faltaba. Era lo único que echaba de menos en estos momentos en los que sus pulmones volvían a respirar aire puro.

Hacía ya unos días que ningún titán se le acercara lo que llamaba bastante su atención teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de columnas humeantes olor a azufre que se elevaran aquella tarde en el horizonte. Aquella ruina de ciudad era bastante aburrida como lugar para estar, perdida en medio de ninguna parte y tétricamente tétrica. Una guitarra mal afinada, un armario y una cama eran todos los bienes utilizables que quedaban en la pequeña casita que había escogido como suya. Ya había limpiado la mayor parte de los escombros que ocupaban la estancia, y también había limpiado el polvo, todo hay que decirlo. Había cogido prestada ropa de los armarios, y apartado los restos de los habitantes de aquella morada, los cuales ahora descansaban juntos en los jardines de la casa vecina. Era una noche en la que la luna lo iluminaba todo, una de esas madrugadas en las que la temperatura sigue agradando cuando la luz solar ya se ausenta. Se apoyó en la bisagra de su puerta, disfrutando del cantar de los pequeños grillos que llenaba el silencio, cuando reparó en lo realmente alta que era la torre del granero de aquel pueblo fantasma. Desde allí arriba debería poder ver una infinidad de terreno, ya que la mayoría del territorio era plano. La curiosidad empezó a llamar a su puerta, así que miró una última vez hacia dentro de la casa para asegurándose de que la chica seguía dormida, y se encaminó hacia el granero.

Los escasos rayos de luz de luna que se colaban entre los enormes árboles junto con el calor y destellos naranjas de la hoguera aportaban el ambiente idéntico al de una historia de cuento de hadas. Todos los carros se habían apostado en el mismo claro dentro del bosque. Era el turno de descanso para los soldados de los flancos, por lo que aquellos que actuaran cómo cebo en el día fueran trasladados al punto seguro para sorpresa de todos. Los cadetes de la 104 se sentaban alrededor de las llamas, descansando tranquilos y agradeciendo a la propia luna que todos estuvieran allí para hacerlo. Connie ya casi dormía con una venda alrededor del hombro derecho, ya que era el más perjudicado. El pobre muchacho siempre se llevaba la peor parte en las misiones. Mikasa descansaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Eren, quién se dedicaba a romper las ramitas de su alrededor y tirarlas al fuego, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Shasha comía en silencio, escuchando las historias que Jean le contaba sobre su infancia, y muchas otras cosas. Armin y Christa charlaban sobre lo melancólico que era aquel momento, cosa que el muchacho pronto empezó a escribir en su pequeña libretita roja. Todo iba bastante mejor de lo que la mayoría pensaban que iba a ir en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del bosque, Hanji, Erwin y Levi balanceaban suavemente sus piernas en el aire, sentados sobre la misma rama mientras un amplio grupo de titanes intentaban sin descanso llegar hasta ellos.

Hanji: -Mirad, el más pequeño ya casi ha conseguido ascender dos ramitas más, el pequeño Zack aprende rápidamente.

Levi: -Si. Si sigue así conseguirá ser el primero que mate. - Erwin rió

Hanji: -Oye, no te dejare matar a ti a Zack, seguro que lo haces sufrir.

Erwin: -Olvidad a Zack, ya se ha caído otra vez. Ahora el que más cerca está es Larry.

Hanji: -Ese no es Larry Erwin, Larry es aquel de la cabeza deforme. El que va en cabeza ahora mísmo es Eustaquio.

Erwin: -Eustaquio? jajaja

Levi: -Solo les pones nombres estúpidos. El simple hecho de ponerles nombres es estúpido.

Hanji: -Tu sí que eres estúpido Rivaille.

Levi: -Repite eso y te tiro de la rama, para que les heches una carrera a esos cerdos a ver qué escala mejor?

Hanji: -Acabas de decir "Qué llega antes"?

Levi: -Estas sorda?

Hanji: - Oye enano, a mí no me das miedo eh.

Levi: -Debería

Hanji: -Por qué iba a temerte yo a ti? No eres más que un medio metro mal medido.

Erwin miro hacia otro lado intentando sin éxito contener una tímida risa muda.

Levi: -Como sigas así voy a matarte maldita imbécil.

Hanji: -Oiish, el pequeñín tiene una rabieta?

Al escuchar este comentario el pobre manco no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, recostándose hacia atrás en aquel enorme brazo de madera.

Levi: -Se acabo! Voy ah...

Boom!

El rostro de Erwin tornó completamente serio al escuchar el fuerte estruendo que había interrumpido a Levi, que parecía provenir desde sus espaldas. En aquel mismo momento una bengala negra ascendió en el cielo desde el centro del bosque, volviendo reales los temores de Erwin.

Los tres camaradas se levantaron y emprendieron su caminó hacia el campamento rápidamente.

Erwin: -Hanji, tu preocúpate de salvar a los chicos titán, Levi y yo _nos _ocupamos del titán!

Hanji: -De acuerdo!

Levi se adelantó girando alrededor de una de las gordas ramas y propulsándose hacia arriba, avanzando por encima de los árboles dibujando una parábola con el gas, para luego dejarse caer en picado en el punto donde se había lanzado la señal.

Cuando Heichou apareció desde dentro de las frondosas copas llenas de grandes hojas, se encontró con un gran titán de cerca de 21 metros completamente fuera de controldestruyendo todo a su paso, tras el cual llegaban muchos más de su especie, exaltados ante aquel festín. Erwin pasó por debajo suya cortando la nuca de uno de los monstruos. Levi no tardó ni dos segundos en unirse a la matanza, dejando que la inercia lo empujara hacía delante mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, rebanando el punto débil de varios ejemplares en una sola embestida.

Mientras los soldados intentaban desesperadamente acabar con aquel fatal ataque, lo único que podían ver los azules ojos de la esbelta rubia era oscuridad. Las cadenas seguían manteniéndola atada a los restos que quedaban del carro. No sabía que había pasado con sus dos compañeros, pero seguía allí atrapada. De verdad Iba a morir de esa forma tan estúpida? No podía ser, tenía que encontrar la forma. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar nada, la venda de sus ojos simplemente se desató, dejando que sus claros ojos divisaran aquel panorama. La sangre teñía de rojo la hierba sobre la que descansaban los inertes restos de los recién caídos. El carro estaba hecho trizas, y junto a él se encontraba Belth, intentando soltarse de sus ataduras para despertar a su inconsciente amigo, que se encontraba tirado unos metros más lejos. Todos los cadetes que un día fueran sus compañeros de escuadrón estaban peleando con varios titanes, seguramente intentando salvarles, ya que sin ellos, la misión no podía proseguir. Cómico verdad? Pero ese no era el caso en ese momento. Annie miró hacia los lados intentando divisar quién había desatado su venda. De pronto, las cadenas se soltaron de sus manos, dejándola completamente libre de cualquier tipo de ataduras. En cuanto miró hacia atrás, lo vio sonriente, con su cigarro entre los labios, pero con mucha menos barba esta vez. Se levantó, sonriéndole amablemente, se colocó la capucha verde de su capa y se alejó con su equipo DMG. Era de los cuerpos de reconocimiento? No había tiempo para pensar en eso ahora.

Cuando Hanji volvió a abrir los ojos todo estaba borroso. Pestañeo varias veces hasta volver a la realidad. Se encontraba tendida en el suelo, rodeada de sangre aun caliente que brotaba como un río de su costado izquierdo. El golpe que aquel titán descontrolado le había propiciado había sido demasiado fuerte. Lo último que recordaba era a aquel demonio arroyando el carro de los prisioneros, para después arroyarla a ella también.

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, intentó pedir ayuda pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. De pronto, su vista aún algo borrosa consiguió divisar desde entre los grandes árboles la figura del gran titán colosal en el horizonte , alejándose corriendo del frondoso bosque.

. El suelo empezó a retumbar, cada vez más y más fuerte. El miedo y la adrenalina empezaron a despertar en su interior. Esos pasos acercándose cada vez más eran la cuenta atrás para su muerte si no hacía nada pronto. La mujer consiguió arrastrarse hasta uno de los enormes troncos que se alzaban a su alrededor, dejando un rastro rojo tras ella. Apoyó su espalda contra él, notando la sangre seguir escapando de su cuerpo. El pequeño titán de 4m corría sonriente hacia ella, haciendo vibrar el suelo a cada paso.

Hanji: -Zack? -Pensó la mujer, mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en sus labios.- Al final parece que no va a ser ninguno de nosotros dos quien lo mate Rivaille. -Suspiró - Bueno, no ha estado tan mal. A sido un dulce infierno que vivir.

Ya no quedaban demasiados metros de separación entre el titán y ella, el tiempo se acababa. Cerró los ojos, y se forzó a sonreír. No se permitiría morir sin una sonrisa en la cara, eso era algo que se había prometido ya hace tiempo. Bueno, no ha estado tan mal. A sido un dulce infierno que vivir.

Así que realmente aquí acaba todo?

Continuara...


	10. Capítulo 10 - En un nudo de abrazos

**Disclaimer: **Ni el universo ni los personajes de SNK me pertenecen, esto es solo una historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro

**Capítulo 10 - En un nudo de abrazos**

Sus lentos y poderosos pasos marcaban el ritmo con el que avanzaban a través del enorme y libre campo. Ella descansaba sentada en la base de su cuello, pasando un brazo por su nuca. Apoyó su cabeza en el lateral de aquel enorme cuello, que resaltaba con su color rojo en medio de la luminosa noche. Miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo, de un negro azabache en el que solo unas pocas nubes navegaban a la deriva, adornando el firmamento completamente lleno de relucientes estrellas. Y en aquel oscuro, inmenso y precioso mar... la luna. Una enorme luna llena que te sumergía de golpe en un trance agradablemente melancólico, trance que junto con el cansancio dio paso a un escalofrío de incontrolable euforia que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Eran libres, al fin eran libres. No tendrían que volver a dentro de las odiosas murallas nunca más. La misión ya no importaba, eran jodidamente libres por fin.

Miró hacia su derecha, encontrando Jean tumbado a lo largo de completamente aterrorizado por el hecho de tener que aferrarse al demonio que un día le trajera el infierno. Más allá, recostado hacia atrás justo antes del hombro del titán, Reiner, que cruzó su mirada con la de la rubia. En aquella mirada los dos pudieron ver reflejados sus propios sentimientos en el otro. Annie sonrió de oreja a oreja, como pocas veces había hecho al escuchar la risa de Reiner; una ruidosa y eufórica carcajada que lleno el silenció con su alto y grave tono de voz durante largo tiempo, empezando a surgir de nuevo cuando parecía haber acabado ya, transmitiendo completamente la sensación que tenían aquellos tres chicos, al saber que lo único que debían hacer, y lo único de lo que se tendrían que preocupar perdidos en aquel inmenso y desconocido mundo era preocuparse de disfrutar al máximo sus días juntos. La idea de llegar a ancianos era nueva para ellos. A Annie le entusiasmaba pensar en todas las anécdotas de las que podrían charlar cuando los años borraran todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. El sol fue saliendo de entre las lejanas montañas en el horizonte, y la luna se escondió por el sentido contrario. Poco a poco los pies de Belth se adentraban en un pequeño bosque del que sobresalían algunos pequeños tejados. El titán colosal frenó su avance y se tumbó con cuidado, dejando a todos los cadetes suavemente en el suelo. Después de esto, Belth salió de su nuca, exhausto por el gran esfuerzo que le causaba tal transformación. Annie lo ayudó a salir de la enorme coraza roja que lo rodeaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por el viaje lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba Reiner. Los ayudó a entrar en la casa y los tumbó en el primer colchón que encontró, tirado en medio de una habitación casi desamueblada. Los tumbó uno al lado del otro. El rubio pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza del moreno y la pequeña chica de ojos azules se acurrucó entre sus dos amigos. Los tres cerraron sus ojos y el silencio funcionó como las mejores "buenas noches" que podían darse. Ahora tocaba descansar, y ya no nada importaba, todo estaba bien. Esa noche había sido una noche memorable.

Jean se quedó mirando la tierna escena, sin saber qué hacer. Seguían siendo unos traidores, si, pero les habían salvado la vida, y no parecía que fueran a hacer nada en ese estado. Ademas, había heridos, estaban muertos de sueño, habían visto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... No era momento de ponerse a pelear, además, que iban a hacer ellos contra el titán hembra, el acorazado y el colosal juntos? Lo mejor era aprovechar la ayuda que les habían brindado y seguir su ejemplo de descansar.

El chico se acercó de nuevo a sus compañeros, y se acuclilló al lado de Shasha, que aún lloraba, junto con Christa.

Jean: -Hey chicos, por qué no vamos a descansar? Vamos, buscaremos sitio en esa casa de ahí.

Eren: -La misión, tenemos que encontrar a los comandantes y seguir la misión!

Jean: -Eren, ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de seguir con la misión ahora. Necesitamos descanso.

Eren: -Pero que pasa con Heichou, Erwin y Hanji!?

Mikasa: -Eren. -Le reprochó mientras lo agarraba del hombro.-Jean tiene razón, vamos a dentro.

Despues de eso Eren acabo cediendo, y todos entraron en la casa. Bajaron todos los colchones de la casa a la mísma habitación, y se acostaron.

Armin: -Chicos.

Connie: -Que?

Armin: -Me alegro de que sigáis vivos.

Shasha sonrió aún con algunas lagrimas mojando sus mejillas y abrazó el pie que tenía al lado. Al notar el contacto Mikasa miró hacia ella, le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el pelo. Después de esto, el gesto de cariño de Shasha se fue extendiendo por toda la tropa. Mientras que Shasha se aferraba a la pierna de la Mikasa, esta abrazaba a Eren, que agarraba la mano de Armin, que a su vez atrapaba con sus piernas un pié de Shasha y pasaba su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Connie, que se había colgado cual coala a Jean, quién agarraba una de las manos de Christa. Todos se consolaron con un gesto de afecto, expresando lo unidos que se sentían unos a otros hasta el extremo de que la dulce Christa agarró tímidamente el pié de uno de los traidores, incluyéndolos en la camada, aunque ella era la única consciente de ello.

Los traumáticos momentos que habían vivido juntos eran un lazo demasiado fuerte, un lazo que los unía de una forma muy cercana. Y así los descubrió el amanecer ahogando sus temores y sufrimientos en un enorme nudo de abrazos.

Mientras tanto, bastante lejos de allí.

La temperatura era perfecta en ese momento. El suave tacto de su piel contra aquel manto que la cubría transmitía frescura y daba calor a la vez. Sus doloridos huesos descansaban en la postura idónea. Su cabeza se reposaba cómoda sobre una fría y mullida almohada. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y la luz de la mañana fue entrando en sus retinas poco a poco, iluminando la tranquila estancia en la se encontraba. Obligo a sus manos a salir de debajo de la manta y se frotó los ojos, aclarando su vista. Miró hacia el lado contrario a la pared, y lo primero que vio fue la dulce expresión de Petra, que dormía plácida como un angelito en la cama de al lado. Definitivamente había muerto y ahora se encontraba en el cielo. -Esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba..Creía que ya no volvería a ver su cara otra vez- Pensó con melancolía, sabiendo que precisamente el motivo de que la estuviera viendo era que se encontraba en su mismo estado. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no haber podido despedirse de lo que le quedaba en aquel mundo. Y así se quedó durante unos largos minutos de silencio en los que simplemente, dejaba pasar el tiempo sin saber que vendría a continuación, y lo que precisamente ocurrió después fue que de el hueco que separaba las dos camas apareció la cabeza de Ymir, levantándose mientras elevaba sus brazos en lo alto, estirándose.

Ymir: -Oh, ya se ha despertado!

Hanji: -Tu? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! La verdad es que tenías mas pinta de diablo que de angel...

Ymir: -Que? Qué está insinuando!?

Hanji: -Ah, que sí que lo eres? Pues qué bien se vive aquí en los infiernos no? Yo ya me esperaba acabar aquí abajo pero...qué hizo Petra para estar aquí?

Ymir: -Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo del todo...

La morena se levantó, divertida por la situación, y la miro con prepotencia desde su estatura.

Ymir: -Yo, soy Dios.

Hanji: -...Wow.

Ymir: -No sea imbécil Hanji no está muerta. -rió burlona- Pero bueno, sigo siendo una diosa a pesar de todo.

Hanji: -Que? Entonces como...? Creo que me he perdido.

Ymir: -Si, creo que sí, déjame explicártelo. -Ymir se sentó a los pies de su cama, apoyándose en la pared.- Veamos, por donde empiezo?...

Hanji se incorporó también, sentándose en la cama apoyando con sumo cuidado su dolorida espalda en el cabezal de la cama mientras escuchaba la historia de cómo la morena la había salvado con su forma titán de aquel titán, y cómo la había llevado entre sus fauces hasta aquel pueblo abandonado. También le contó cómo se había encontrado a la antiguamente difunta Petra en un claro de aquel mismo bosque del que la había sacado a ella.

La mujer de revueltos cabellos castaños se quedó mirando las palmas de sus manos, aún atónita por las palabras de su salvadora y miró hacia la cama de su izquierda, escuchando atentamente la lenta y pausada respiración de la chica, como si de algo mágico se tratase.

Su pecho de durmiente se hinchaba y deshinchaba relajadamente, funcionando a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de secuela o irregularidad en la respiración. Y de repente sus grandes y claros ojos se abrieron. Los cerro fuertemente mientras se quitaba las lagañas y se sentó al borde de su lecho, dejando que el suelo rozara la piel de sus pies descalzos.

Hanji: -Petra?

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y esto fué todo por este capítulo, Hanji simplemente, no puede morir, la quiero demasiado jajajaja, pero...Que ha pasado con Erwin, Levi y el resto de la legión? Que harán ahora los cadetes? Cómo ha vuelto Petra a la vida? y lo más importante...Ymir realmente es Dios?. Bueno, creo que todos sabemos esa respuesta jajajaja, y si quieren resolver las demás incógnitas, simplemente sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten muchísimo haciéndolo.<strong>


	11. Capítulo 11 - Realidad o Felicidad?

**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni el universo de SNK me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11 - Realidad o felicidad?**

Hanji: -Petra?

Petra la miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño con expresión confusa. Pestañeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos. La expresión de confusión fue cambiando poco a poco a disgusto, agobio, angustia...Se tapo la cara con las manos, mirándola sin mirar a ningún sitio, observando con el miedo en los ojos algo que solo ella podía ver. -Han.. Han..ji? - El tono con el que pronunció aquellas palabras desgarró los sentimientos de Hanji; su voz había sonado completamente diferente a su habitual timbre agradable y dulce, para manifestarse en el aire cómo el propio pánico y sufrimiento. -Murallas...Titán..es- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, humedeciendo toda su tez y sus manos, que se aferraban a sus claros cabellos como si quisieran arrancarlos para que el dolor alejara aquellos horribles recuerdos. Tanto Hanji como Ymir se acercaron rápidamente, agarrando sus temblorosos hombros, intentando ayudarla-"Petra, Petra!"- Le decían, pero ella no podía escucharlas, los gritos de muerte en su cabeza era todo lo que escuchaba, y todo lo que podía ver era sangre, tejados, vísceras, humo, miembros desgarrados, murallas, titanes. Su cuerpo se encogió sobre si mismo y la hizo vomitar, -"Petra? Qué pasa Petra?" - Todo era demasiado intenso, no podía resistirlo más. El mundo exterior fue alejándose rápidamente, aislándola en sus recuerdos, sus traumáticos recuerdos que seguían bombardeándola, y de repente una bengala, árboles, cuchillas, bajas, Heichou, sangre, Heichou, murallas, titán hembra, oscuridad, silencio, nada.

Ymir morena la tumbó en cama, bastante preocupada para ser ella, después de todo le había cogido cariño a aquella pobre chica. Le acarició el pelo, asegurándose de que respiraba con normalidad otra vez, y la tapó bien con la sábana.

Hanji: -¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Ymir: -¿Estrés post traumático quizás? No lo sé, suele ponerse nerviosa cuando la dejo sola, o cuando escucha sonidos muy agudos, sin mencionar siguiera sus reacciones a las palabras: muro, muralla, María, titán, expedición...etc. Y también le ocurrió un par de veces cuando yo tenía que irme a cazar, o por cualquier motivo que la dejaba sola, su mente la adentró en una especie de trance extraño en el que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, para después desplomarse en algún lugar y perder la memoria de nuevo.

Hanji: -Perder la memoria?

Ymir: -Si. Cuando las cosas están bien dentro de su cabeza, simplemente vive feliz sin recordar nada de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Pero cuando consigue recordar algo...bueno, no es tan bonito como ella se espera, y la devuelvo a cama.

Hanji: -Mierda, Esto es muy fuerte. Es como si la única forma en la que puede vivir en paz sea viviendo en la ignorancia, como si solo hubiera vuelto físicamente. Es realmente... triste.

Ymir: -Si, sí que lo es. Pero solo lo es si sabes quién es en realidad. Tu también serias feliz sin saber de la existencia de esas bestias verdad?

Hanji: -Pero...

Ymir: -Es lo que hay.

Hanji: -Crees que podrá aguantar verme sin que le ocurra lo mismo?

Ymir: -Sé lo mismo que usted Hanji, no me pregunte más. No tengo respuestas.

_Mientras tanto, dentro de una cabaña en medio de un pequeño bosque_

Shasha se levantó, hambrienta y agradecida por el agradable descanso de aquella mañana. El sol ya se precipitaba desde lo más alto del cielo, por lo que ya era a la tarde. Volvió a cerrar la ventana, haciendo el menos ruido posible y echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación, recorriendo a toda la tropa con la mirada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al encontrar a Connie abrazado a Jean, con un hilillo de baba colgando precaria y peligrosamente cerca de la cara del más alto de los dos. Más adelante se encontraba la mano de Christa, acariciando el tobillo descalzo de Berthold, que dormía placido con sus dos compañeros. Se quedó pensando en aquel detalle, pero su apetito le pareció más importante, tenía que haber algo en aquella casa que ella pudiera llevarse a la boca. Mientras que la insaciable muchacha exploraba la cabaña en busca de comida, Belth se fue despertando. Nada mas abrir los ojos vio a Annie acurrucada entre su pecho y el de Reiner, quién tenía un brazo acercándolo hacia sí, al igual que el lo hacía con el rubio, dejando a la pequeña de ojos glaciales entre sus brazos, como siempre habían hecho desde la infancia. Después de dejarse perder algo de tiempo disfrutando de aquel momento, retiró con cuidado sus extremidades, intentando no despertar a ninguno de sus durmientes amigos y se dispuso a incorporarse, ya medianamente recuperado de su transformación, cuando de pronto se encontró con la pequeña y suave mano de Christa, agarrando su tobillo cual niño que agarra la mano de papa. Sonrió ante aquel cariñoso y dulce gesto. Agarró la mano de la chica, y se la acarició.

Belth: -Christa. -Susurró amablemente.

La chica abrió los ojos, viendo la expresión amigable del moreno. Una amplia sonrisa adornaba su cara, aún marcada por las marcas o cicatrices que su metamorfosis le dejaba como recuerdo. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, alegrándose de que el chico reaccionara bien.

Christa: -(Susurrando) Buenos días.

Belth: -Igualmente. ¿Vamos a por el desayuno?

Christa: -Vale.

Los dos se levantaron en silencio, caminando con sumo cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de ninguno de sus compañeros, y se alejaron a través de la puerta de la habitación.

La estancia en la que habían dormido era la más grande de la morada, pero también la menos amueblada y vistosa. Cuando cruzaron la primera puerta para explorar la cabaña se encontraron con una pequeña cocina de baldosas de mármol ensuciadas por el descuido y el polvo que escondía su color blanco. Buscaron en la alacena, pero no encontraron nada más que una barra de pan reseso, que a juzgar por su aspecto parecía más duro aun que el propio marmol que pisaban con sus pies desnudos.

Shasha: -Chicos! Estabais aquí! Cómo la habéis encontrado? llevo buscando la cocina desde hace 10 minutos.

Christa: -Estamos al lado de la habitación donde dormimos Shasha.

Shasha: -En serio? Entonces porque no vine antes por aquí?

La chica se acercó a la alacena, y la inspecciono en busca de su preciado objetivo

Shasha: -Pan!

Belth: -No creo que eso sea comestible...Ni siquiera creo que se le pueda llamar pan...

Shasha: -Tú no tienes ni idea chico. No se puede desperdiciar la comida, por muy resesa que esté.

La chica agarró la barra y la saco de la alacena, para llevársela directamente a la boca. La mordió varias veces sin más resultados que hacerse daño en los dientes. Miro a aquel pan como si de un rival se tratase y se dispuso a buscar un cuchillo. Después de unos minutos de inspección consiguió encontrar uno en uno de los cajones. Cuando intentó cortar la barra lo único que consiguió fue arrancar unas pocas migas que cayeron silenciosamente al suelo. Los ojos de la castaña se encendieron en rabia, y miró hacia sus dos compañeros, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se relamía.

Belth: -Oh dios...

La estancia donde se encontraba el resto de jóvenes se mantenía en calma, pero unas voces lejanas llegaban a los oídos de Armin, que medio dormitaba en silencio.

Christa: -No creo que esto sea una buena idea Shasha...

Shasha: -Shh, no dejare que me gane un patético pan!

Belth: -La goma no resistirá, la estamos estirando más allá de sus límites...

Shasha: -Tu solo tira más piernas largas, tiene que llevar la fuerza suficiente.

Armin se sentó, confundido porque aún no entendía bien la situación cuando de pronto, un proyectil color tostado surcó el viento a una impresionante velocidad, revotando contra una de las paredes. La trayectoria se desvió, dirigiendo a la durísima barra de pan hacia la cabeza de Armin, quién consiguió esquivarla por los pelos, pero el misil siguió su camino, raudo como el viento y impactó de lleno en la cara de Connie, despertándolo sobre saltadamente al instante. Acto seguido Shasha entró en la habitación, corriendo con una vieja silla en las manos. Levantó el mueble sobre su cabeza, preparando el golpe, y la golpeo contra el cereal justo al lado de la cabeza de Connie. -"¡Holi shit!"-Gritó el muchacho mientras Las astillas de la silla salían desprendidas de las patas de la misma, volando sobre su cabeza y desperdigándose por la habitación.

Shasha: -(Jadeando) Esta presa es dura de cazar...

Connie: -Que coño te crees que estás haciendo retrasada! Casi me revientas una silla en la cabeza!

Shasha: -Tu no lo entenderías melón! Es algo personal

Connie: -En serio crees que no lo entiendo? Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo acerlo bien! Trae aquí esa barra!

Belth: -Oh, dios...

Jean: -Connie cállate tío quiero dormir.

Eren: -Eso callaros.

Connie: -Vamos Shasha, deja paso al maestro.

Shasha: -Muy bien, vamos a ver todo el ridículo que puedes llegar a hacer.

Los dos amigos salieron de la habitación echándose pullitas, cómo solían hacer con casi todo en lo que trabajaban juntos. Belth y Christa se miraron, preguntándose que hacer y salieron detrás de los otros dos.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio otra vez, pero el daño ya estaba causado.

Armin: -No creo que sea capaz de volver a dormir.

Jean: -Ni yo...

Reiner: -Ni yo.

Eren: -A ti nadie te preguntó.

Reiner: -No necesito que nadie me pregunte Jaeger.

Armin: -Ey tranquilos chicos.

Mikasa: -Ya deberíamos levantarnos todos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Eren: -Mikasa tiene razón, venga levantaos.

Jean: -Espera espera. Que vamos a hacer con ellos?

Los cuatro cadetes miraron hacia los dos traidores, dandose cuenta de que se encontraban completamente a su merced. Eren se levantó incorporó torpemente y los miró con desprecio.

Eren: -Ellos se vienen, tenemos que sellar el muro María.

Reiner: -Crees que puedes darnos órdenes Eren? No creas que la decisión es tuya.

Los dos rubios se dedicaron una mirada y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, apoyando la decisión que sabía que Reiner tenía en mente.

Reiner: -Vamos a ayudaros a llegar al muro, no queremos derramar más sangre. Pero no penséis que os dejaremos utilizarnos como teníais pensado. Ahora somos libres, y vosotros no podéis pararnos. Si queréis nuestra colaboración vais a tener que respetarnos.

Ninguno de los, miembros de la legión respondió. Armin miró hacia Reiner, y cerró los ojos durante un instante, aceptando lo que les exigía. Tras esto el rubio se dispuso a buscar su equipo de maniobras.

Jean y Mikasa se pusieron en pie también, y los cuatro fueron recogiendo sus equipos y sus uniformes del suelo. Cada uno se colocó sus respectivos cinturones, conectando todas las partes de su cuerpo entre sí. Revisaron combustible y cuchillas. Todos tenían gas abundante, pero no tendrían donde repostar cuando se acabara, y eso era algo preocupante teniendo en cuenta su situación. Poco a poco la estancia se fue desalojando, y el ruido proveniente del jardín aumentaba respectivamente. Annie se puso bien la última tira de cuero por la planta del pie, y empezó a atarse el moño, cuando de pronto se encontró de frente con Mikasa. Eran las únicas que quedaban, dentro de la habitación en aquel momento.

Mikasa: -Escuchame bien. Sé qué tipo de persona eres, no voy a permitirte hacer nada.

Annie: -No me conoces.

Mikasa: -No me hace falta, ni quiero hacerlo. En el mismo instante en el que sospeche que vas a hacer algo te matare.

Annie: -Puedes intentarlo si quieres. No te tengo ningún miedo Mikasa.

En aquel momento la tensión podía palparse en el aire. El silencio se notaba agudo, punzante como unas uñas rascando la pizarra, cuando de pronto la ventana se rompió, dejando entrar un durísimo pan volador dentro de la habitación, que de nuevo impactó en la cabeza de una de las que la ocupaban, provocando que la morena diera un cabezazo a la rubia.

Las dos chicas se quedaron perplejas, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Desde fuera de la ventana todo el jolgorio anterior se apago, dejando entrever la sensación de peligro inminente que se sentía allí ahora mismo. La tensión que cargaba el ambiente de la habitación dejó paso al aura maligna que inundó la estancia de repente. Connie y Shasha observaron con horror a las dos chicas saliendo juntas a través del marco de la ventana rota. Si las miradas matasen aquellos dos habrían muerto entre terribles sufrimientos por partida doble. Ambos salieron corriendo, intentando salvar sus vidas mortales de aquellas dos diosas de la guerra, mientras que las risas del resto de la tropa ponían banda sonora a la persecución. Un momento divertido en medio de una intensamente preocupante situación.


	12. Despertar de un sueño en una pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenece.

**Capítulo 12 - Despertar de un sueño en una pesadilla.**

Su cuerpo estaba derrotado, pero no tenía sueño. Pocos eran los que podían conciliarlo después de una expedición, pero el ya había visto demasiado durante toda su vida como para que la causa de su insomnio fuera una mísera misión suicida. El pequeño toque que la taza de té propició a la mesa llenó un tranquilo y agradecido silencio que acompañaba al pequeño diablo, que disfrutaba a solas de su propio remedio contra la depresión. No eran sus mejores momentos, pero sabía que había empezado a salir de aquel foso tan oscuro y profundo en el que un fatídico y lluvioso día de tormenta lo había sumergido hace tiempo. Su soledad empezara a desprenderse de él desde que era directamente responsable de las vidas de su escuadrón especial. Nunca volvería a tener a aquellas dos personitas que un día le regalaran el placer de tener una familia, pero su vida empezaba a cobrar sentido de nuevo, aunque ese sentido hubiera venido obligadamente por un manipulador de ojos azules, pero volvía a tenerlo. El aún no sabía bien por qué, pero tener a aquellos cuatro a sus órdenes y bajo su protección le daba color a todo, su vida empezaba a no verse en blanco y negro, y todo cobraba importancia.

Dio el último sorbo a su taza de té, y la volvió a posar con un pequeño y seco golpecito contra la mesa. Se levantó de la vieja silla en la que siempre se sentaba y volvió a su dormitorio. Después de pasar el rutinario ritual de limpieza tanto de la habitación como higiénica se quitó la camisa y se puso el pantalón de pijama. Se metió en cama, mirando al techo sin ningún síntoma de sueño, y cerró los ojos. Los interminables segundos avanzaban a ritmo de aguja de reloj, convirtiéndose en pensativos instantes interminables, alargados por el aburrimiento. Se giró varias veces, apoyando su cabeza de un millón de formas, cambiando la almohada de posición, quitando y poniendo las mantas y conversando con sigo mismo de profundos temas de debate con sentido efímero, que desaparecería a la mañana siguiente. Estaba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta, observando el paisaje que se extendía más allá del cristal de su ventana, cuando escuchó las silenciosas pisadas de unos pies desnudos. Unos suaves brazos lo rodearon, tirando de él hacia atrás. La cabeza de la intrusa se escondió detrás de él, apoyándose entre sus omóplatos, y todo volvió a la normalidad, todo volvió al silencio como pasaba todas las noches.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Ral.

-...

-Debes aprender a soportarlo tú sola.

-No quiero hacerlo yo sola. No se puede.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un tiempo, pero los dos sabían de antemano donde solían acabar aquellas noches. Levi intentó hacer como si no pasara nada, como siempre, aun sabiendo que no funcionaría. Las manos que los rodeaban empezaron a subir desde su vientre hasta sus hombros, juntando mas los dos cuerpos, y su nuca empezó a notar la agradable piel de los suaves labios de la chica, que sonreía dolorosamente por seguir allí, pero aún sabiente que esta podía ser la última vez, que quizás mañana la devoraran, y que quizás todos los que habían sido devorados esa tarde merecieran mas vivir aquella noche que ella. Pero por eso la disfrutaba, porque esa era la única manera en la que creía vivir bien la mala vida que le había tocado vivir. El nunca estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que siempre estaba agradecido de hacer lo incorrecto en las noches en las que ella se lo pedía. El moreno se giró hacia ella, rodeándola también con sus manos, y desistiendo de resistirse, como solía pasar en aquellas noches.

Cuando la luna se escondió tras las montañas y el sol tomó su relevo la chica ya no estaba allí. Ni ella, ni la ropa que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Se levantó y volvió a comenzar su rutina de limpieza diaria. Una vez todo en orden, se vistió y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor. Desayunó solo, ya que siempre se levantaba antes que los demás para poder hacerlo y salió al campo de entrenamiento. El sol de aun acechante en la mañana estiraba su sombra, alargando su silueta por el suelo. Todo se mantenía silenciosamente en calma, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar. Desde los árboles que rodeaban el cuartel una grave voz gritaba su nombre. Se escuchaba lejana, como un eco entre los árboles. Empezó a caminar, y a medida que se acercaba a los árboles se iba haciendo más fuerte y claro -Levi! Levi! -Aquella voz le era tremendamente familiar, pero aún no consiguiera reconocerla totalmente, pero justo antes de que pudiera adentrarse en el bosque una mano lo agarró del hombro.

-Heichou...

Petra lo miraba sonriente, tirando de su hombro hacia atrás, intentando impedirle adentrarse en la arboleda, pero los gritos seguían sonando, aumentando de intensidad. Miró hacia el bosque, pero no vio el emisor de los gritos. Volvió a mirar hacia la chica de grandes ojos claros, pero esta vez su dulce sonrisa estaba impregnada en sangre.

-Levi!

Nada más abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue a Erwin arrodillado a su lado, con la capa impregnada en rojo.

-Levanta Levi!

El rubio tiró de él, levantándolo del suelo y cargándolo a la espalda. El comandante empezó a correr mientras el suelo retumbaba tras ellos. Los pies del gigante se acercaban rápida y peligrosamente, pero Erwin consiguió adentrarse entre los árboles, bajando a gran velocidad el terraplén por el que se viera obligado a tirarse. Los dos cayeron entre las ramas y la maleza del empinado desnivel, acabando por sumergirse en pequeño rio con bastante corriente.

La fuerza del agua empezó a empujar su cuerpo hacia abajo, pero consiguió aferrarse a una de las raíces del robusto árbol que columpiaba sus ramas sobre el raudo caudal del agua. Entre la impresión que se había llevado al salir de su sueño, junto con el agudo dolor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y todo el agua cayendo sobre el solo pudo detectar la imagen de Erwin saliendo del rio, escalando entre unas rocas. El rubio se acercó precariamente para socorrerlo, dejando tras de sí algunas manchas de sangre, pero cuando lo agarró de la mano y empezó a sacarlo del agua, otra enorme silueta humana volvió a aparecer, estirando su mano hacia ellos. Erwin se lanzó de vuelta al rio, agarrando a Levi y dejándose llevar por la corriente. Todo era muy confuso durante los primeros momentos, la corriente los empujaba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro pasando con fortuna entre puntiagudas piedras y levantándolos en el aire durante algunos saltos provocados por el escarpado terreno. Los dos soldados viajaron bruscamente a la deriva, mientras que una jauría de titanes hambrientos intentaba atraparlos. Parecía que nunca iban a conseguir salir de aquella prisión de agua hasta que Levi consiguió frenarse en una roca, agarrando a Erwin por su único brazo del que tiraba hacia la orilla, consiguiendo así llevarlo a tierra. Tras pisar tierra el manco tiró hacia sí de Levi, sacándolo del rio junto a él. Se quedaron allí tirados durante unos segundos en los que sus cuerpos no les permitían seguir, pero no mucho después el rubio volvió a cargarlo a espaldas y se echó a correr siguiendo el río.

Levi quiso bajar y echar a correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien. Lo único de lo que era consciente de sentir en aquel momento era el dolor que ocupaba todos sus sentidos, inutilizando su cuerpo parcialmente y dejándolo indefenso. Erwin fue bajando el ritmo, jadeando cada vez más hasta que por fortuna llegaron a una especie de "cueva" de poca profundidad escondida entre las altas y rebuscadas hiedras que colgaban del barranco situado encima de la misma. Tras quitarse la capa y tumbar a Levi sobre ella, el comandante empezó a quitarse con sumo cuidado la camisa, dejando a la vista la gran herida aún sangrante, que humedecía en sangre todo su costado y la parte inferior de su único brazo. Rivaille lo observo allí sentado, mientras intentaba remendar la gruesa y onda llaga, intentando untarse la especie de mejunje que solían llevar en los bolsillos del pantalón. Erwin se lamentó en silencio de la pérdida de su otro brazo, ya que cada vez le resultaba más difícil ser eficiente en su vida como soldado.

Tras una larga espera en la que Smith aplicaba las mas basicas curas a su herida, se acercó a Rivaille.

-Date la vuelta.-Dijo el rubio acuclillado a su lado con voz cansada.

-Estoy bien, duérmete.

-Rivaille, date la vuelta.

-Que estoy bien joder. Yo haré la primera guardia.

-No vamos a hacer guardias hoy Levi, ninguno de los dos aguantará mucho tiempo si no dormimos esta noche. Ahora date la vuelta cabo, es una orden.

Levi bufó molesto por las palabras de su comandante y intentó girarse, cuando de pronto un agudo dolor volvió a recorrer todo su esqueleto. Erwin lo ayudó, poniéndolo boca abajo y levantó su camiseta, dejando ver la gran contusión que tenía en la espalda. Todo su omóplato izquierdo estaba adornado con diversos cortes y heridas varias, que llegaban casi hasta su cadera, aparte de el preocupante color morado oscuro de toda la parte superior de su espalda.

El rubio contuvo su preocupación intentando que el sargento no se percatara de la gravedad de su situación. Cualquiera persona normal en las condiciones en las que se encontraba el moreno tendría como mucho la oportunidad de servir como cebo para titanes en nombre de la humanidad, pero aquel hombrecito no era para nada una persona normal, y Erwin no se permitiría dejarlo atrás. Empezó a masajear con cuidado su columna vertebral, confirmando que no se había fracturado ninguna vertebra. Todo iba según lo previsto hasta que llegó a una de las últimas vertebras antes de la cadera. Una especie de bulto sobresalía en aquel punto, un bulto que se movía al tacto, que estaba parcialmente descolocado de su sitio, una vértebra rota. Erwin cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a la vida en sí misma por ser tan cruel, y dejó su masaje. Tapó a Levi con las dos capas, y le obligó a no moverse durante la noche atando sus tiras de cuero al rededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo entre ambas túnicas. Después de asegurarse de que el pelinegro no se lesionaría mas en sueños se tumbó al final de la cueva, usando el calor de la pared cómo abrigo y dejó a su cuerpo descansar, rindiéndose al cansancio, sabedor de que seguramente aquel día las halas de la libertad habían perdido su más importante componente. Levi no volvería a caminar, ni a alzar el vuelo nunca más. Aquel día los titanes habían inutilizado al más "colosal" de los soldado de la humanidad.

_Esa misma noche, en un lugar igual de perdido en aquel enorme mundo: _

Los caballos estaban al límite del colapso, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por preservar la vida. A su vez, los gigantes pies que pisaban la tierra escasos metros más atrás también corrían rápidamente, pero por razones completamente opuestas. Los caballos habían aguantado el ritmo por ahora, pero no durarían mucho más, y entonces los cuatro chicos-titán tendrían que convertirse, lo que no era una buena noticia ya que llamarían demasiado la atención, y seguramente empeorarían las cosas. Las fuertes pisadas se iban acercando paulatinamente a ellos, obligándolos a tener que actuar con rapidez, entonces Armin tomó la decisión de girar hacia la derecha, separando a uno de los titanes que los perseguía.

-Connie despista tu al otro!

-Si!

El chico de pelo rapado cambió también su dirección, avanzando hacia el lado izquierdo, y separando así al segundo persecutor. Al verlo, Mikasa entendió rápidamente el plan de su amigo y empezó a disminuir la velocidad de su caballo posicionándose a la espalda del primer titán, junto con Jean; preparados para acabar con él. Mientras tanto, Shasha se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto se dispuso a perseguir a la bestia se dio cuenta de que esta ya había sido asesinada por Reiner, que acababa de bajar de la nuca del monstruo y se disponía a subir a su caballo. En cuanto al otro lado, la pelinegra estaba a punto de rebanar el cuello de su adversario, pero de pronto, otro titán apareció de entre los árboles, abalanzándose sobre el caballo del rubio.

-Armin no! -Gritó Mikasa preocupada, lanzándose a la ayuda de su amigo.

El muchacho de ojos azules volvió a incorporarse después de caer estrepitosamente de su caballo. Miró hacia atrás divisando a su atacante acercándose increíblemente rápido. Mikasa se acercaba pero aún muy por detrás de su atacante. Todo parecía ya perdido cuando su cuerpo se elevo en el aire, apartándolo de la trayectoria del titán justo antes de ser devorado. Berthold lo sujetaba con fuerza surcando el aire impulsado con el gas, mientras que al nivel del suelo, el titán arremetía contra Mikasa, que consiguió esquivarlo por menos de un pelo de los de Connie, pero perdiendo el equilibrio en el acto. Se levantó rápidamente e intentó llegar a donde su caballo, que se alejaba corriendo despavorido. El titán se dispuso a volver a por ella, pero aún antes de que pudiera cambiar de dirección una pequeña y elegante rubia aterrizó sobre su nuca, asesinándolo sin mostrar expresión alguna.

La gélida mirada de Annie la señaló, burlona ante el hecho de que le había salvado la vida. La morena miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, conteniendo su rabia, cuando Jean la recogió rápidamente en su caballo.

-Sube rápido, le he cortado los tendones a aquel titán pero no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Toda la tropa volvió a reunirse, reenganchando la huida en conjunto.

Corrieron durante un buen rato, alejándose lo máximo posible de aquel hervidero de titanes con el que se habían topado anteriormente. Era difícil adivinar la hora en la que se encontraban, ya que el sol, que ya debía haberse elevado en el horizonte hace tiempo era ocultado por unas nubes negras, que se adueñaban del cielo trayendo con ellas un mal presentimiento. Las tormentas nunca eran bienvenidas fuera de los muros.

Continuará...


	13. Cap 13 - Desahogo, calor y adrenalina

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13 - Desahogo, calor y adrenalina.**

La única cosa que se podía percibir en aquella niebla eran los gritos de la cuadrilla, intentando no separarse unos de otros. El sol solo era un tímido destello que pretendía sin éxito iluminar el camino. Las bengalas ya no servían de nada en medio de aquella gran nube gris, y los gritos solo conseguían hacer más tensa la situación. Los titanes no habían parado de llegar, durante todo el día habían estado acosando a los muchachos, que por habilidad o por fortuna todavía conseguían mantenerse juntos y con vida. La lluvia caía sobre la cara de Jean, quién cabalgaba en línea recta, rezando por no encontrarse de frente con la muerte, y rezando también para que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hiciera por él. Notaba los brazos de Mikasa abrazándolo desde su espalda, protegiéndose con el de la molesta lluvia, lo que lo motivaba y empujaba a seguir adelante. Esta vez no era él quien dependía de los actos de la morena, si no que la vida de aquella morena dependía completamente de los suyos. La verdad es que debería ser él el que tomara las decisiones ya que el comandante lo había ascendido de rango hace tiempo, pero..¿en realidad era el adecuado para aquel puesto? De momento aún no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, pero sí sabía lo que debía hacer en este mismo momento, así que espoleó a Bullfart una vez más, acelerando su paso, luchando contra las frías gotas de agua y el gélido viento que cortaba su cara. Pero esa lucha solo conseguía hostigarlo, incitándolo a luchar contra el frío y pelear hasta calentar la temperatura. Las siluetas de unas grandes piernas aparecieron en su camino, pero no se detuvo, si no que aceleró, pasando entre las dos torpes y grandes sombras que temblaron dubitativas al fallar en el intentó de agarrarlo. Su sudor empezó a humedecer su cara junto a la lluvia, pero entre todo aquel intenso ambiente de peligro mortal consiguió divisar más claridad delante de sus ojos, y corrió hacia ella como si le fuera la vida en ello, ya que era un hecho que lo hacía.

La crin de su corcel comenzó a brillar cuando los primeros destellos de sol atravesaron el espeso pero intangible manto gris que lo empezaba a desaparecer tras sus espaldas. El arcoíris se mostró también sobre sus cabezas, aparecido en la confusa situación de frío, lluvia y sol al mismo tiempo. Desde la niebla comenzaron a salir también sus compañeros, cabalgando a toda velocidad, trayendo consigo a los incansables asesinos caníbales, que parecían salir de debajo de las rocas. La mayoría de los caballos ya no podían seguir corriendo, habían pasado demasiado tiempo a un muy alto ritmo. Jean comenzó a buscar alternativas mientras analizaba la situación con la mirada. Shasha avanzaba sin demasiados problemas justo por detrás de ellos, un poco más atrasado iban Eren, Annie y Reiner, intentando recuperar el terreno perdido y aún más atrás se encontraba un caballo negro, que corría ya extenuado con Berthold y Armin sobre él. Pero...

-Donde están Connie y Christa?!

-No lo sé, estaban cerca hace un poco, creía que ya estaban más adelantados!

-Mierda!

-Hay que volver!

-No podemos Shasha, sería un suicidio!

-No voy a dejarlos atrás.

-Y que mierda hacemos ahora? -Dijo Eren angustiado.

- Para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.-Respondió Reiner, mirándose la muñeca. -Belth, es el momento!

-Si!

Annie se llevó la mano a la boca también, pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca. Eren la miró fijamente, apretando su mano con mucha fuerza.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, aún tienes una muralla que reconstruir.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, fijándose una en la otra durante unos intensos instantes. Finalmente la chica bajó su mano, volviendo a agarrar las riendas de su caballo. Y en ese momento dos grandes relámpagos colorearon todo el paisaje de un brillante amarillo eléctrico, denotando la transformación de los dos amigos, que se alzaron con su mayor esplendor.

El titán acorazado se lanzó rápidamente hacia delante, perdiéndose en la niebla nuevamente mientras que el colosal empezaba a caminar, dando colosos pasos lentos y fuertes, haciendo que todos los pájaros que se refugiaban entre las hojas de los árboles huyeran en bandada a cada pisada. Pronto empezaron a escucharse rugidos de dentro de la niebla, terroríficos gritos provenientes de aterradores monstruos. Gritos que retumbaban en sus vientres del intenso volumen con el que eran exhalados, gritos que encogían el alma, y gritos que solo atraían mas bestias.

-Vamos chicos no podemos quedarnos a esperar aquí, o no lo contaremos!-Gritó Armin, evitando no pensar en lo que acababa de decir. El no era el tipo de persona que deja atrás a sus compañeros, pero sabía lo que era mejor, así que solo dejó que sus palabras se escaparan sin permiso.

-Pero ellos...

-Christa no hay tiempo, vamos. -Ordenó Mikasa desde el caballo de Jean, que ya empezaba retomar el ritmo.

Toda la tropa siguió avanzando aprovechando la gran distracción que ocupaba a los titanes que los perseguían antes, intentando ganar el máximo terreno posible. Los momentos siguientes prosiguieron en silencio, un silencio que trajo con el uno de esos instantes en los que las dudas y las inseguridades se apoderan de tu mente, y no te dejan pensar con claridad. Jean miró hacía atrás, dedicándole una mirada a su compañera, que se la devolvió seria. El muchacho se quedó mirándola durante un rato, pensando en la seguridad que le daba tenerla allí, primero porque ella podría protegerlo de innumerables titanes, y segundo porque de esa forma él podía protegerla a ella también. El chico le otorgó una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla, aunque ella era la que más calmada estaba de los dos en aquel momento por mucho que a él le gustara pensar lo contrario. Jean giró la cabeza, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente cuando de repente una bengala roja se alzó en el cielo de entre la arboleda de la derecha.

-Una bengala?

-Jean debemos ir hacia allí!

-Si!

Armin se adelantó, internándose en la arboleda rápidamente, cosa que repitió el resto de la cuadrilla. Después de un pequeño bosquecillo el terreno volvió a ensancharse, dando lugar a otra explanada similar a en la que se encontraban anteriormente. En ella se concentraba un amplio número de titanes, que movían sus brazos en aspavientos intentando atrapar a los pequeños soldados que volaban a su alrededor, como cualquiera de nosotros intentara aplastar a una miserable mosca.

-Al ataque! -Gritó Jean hostigando a su corcel mientras se preparaba para la ofensiva. Mikasa fue la primera en lanzarse a volar, desenfundando sus cuchillas y elevándolas sobre su cabeza preparando el exitoso golpe que propiciara a la primera de las criaturas que se había encontrado. No pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que el segundo titán callera ante su elegante brazo, asesino y salvador al mismo tiempo ya que los pobres desgraciados que peleaban junto a ella no seguirían respirando si no fuera por ese mismo brazo de muerte que ya alzaba contra el siguiente de sus enemigos. Para cuando acabó su primer par de cuchillas todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban peleando. Ya solo quedaban cuatro supervivientes de los 7 con los que llegara la capitana Cintia Williams, pero a cambio el número de titanes se había reducido considerablemente. El verdadero problema no era otro si no que los titanes no paraban de llegar de dentro de la niebla, o de entre los árboles de los bosques, impulsados por sus instintos asesinos, lo que hacía imposible la victoria de aquella batalla. Shasha giraba alrededor de uno de los demonios, alejándose durante unos instantes de la batalla, instantes en los que sus ojos analizaron la situación en la que se encontraban: Mikasa seguía rebanando nucas, al igual que Cintia y en algunas escasas ocasiones cualquiera de sus otros compañeros; pero esto no era suficiente. Cada vez las bestias se lanzaban con más fuerza a por ellos, provocando que se gastara más gas, cosa que no les beneficiaba en nada. Disparó el siguiente de sus arpones directo a la clavícula del titán, pero este no se enganchó con éxito en el cuerpo del monstruo, dejándola completamente descontrolada en el aire. El suelo se acercaba rápidamente, mientras ella intentaba frenar su caída disparando su gas hacía la tierra, lo que la freno considerablemente impidiendo un golpe fatal, pero sin evitar del todo la caída.

-Braus!

Shasha aún levantándose intentando orientarse después del golpe sintió como alguien la empujó, volviendo a tirarla en el suelo, y luego solo un estruendo que hizo temblar el suelo como la frágil cuerda de una guitarra. La chica miró hacia delante, divisando el cuerpo de Celia tendido en el suelo bañado en sangre bajo la poderosa mano del titán.

-Mi..erda...-Susurró la rubia, con una visible mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Shasha se levantó rápidamente para acudir en la ayuda de su salvadora, pero Eren se le adelantó rebanando la nuca del titán, para caer después por su espalda. El castaño se levantó torpemente y montó en su caballo, consciente de que en aquel momento la batalla estaba perdida, por lo que la planteó como un rescate.

-Retirada! -Grito el chico mientras cabalgaba junto con el caballo de Shasha en ayuda de sus dos camaradas. Mikasa y Jean hicieron lo mismo, al igual que el resto de supervivientes del escuadrón de la capitana Williams. Los titanes comenzaron a perseguirlos, comenzando otra de tantas persecuciones en aquella tarde. Pero nadie sobreviviría esta vez si las cosas no cambiaban pronto, y las cosas cambiaron mucho más rápido de lo que ellos pensaban con el estruendo de otro relámpago. Titán-Eren recogió en sus manos a todos los que pudo, y echó a correr todo lo velozmente que sus piernas podían hacerlo. Annie siguió su ejemplo, agarrando al resto de los soldados entre sus brazos y escapando a paso ligero tras Eren. Los dos titanes corrieron durante largo tiempo en el que las pocas nubes que quedaban se fueron disipando, para dejar una completamente despejada puesta de sol, con la que apareció también un pequeño pueblo fantasma, parecido al que usaran para dormir la noche pasada pero con bastantes más casas. Los dos gigantes descansaron allí sus cuerpos, posando en tierra firme al resto del grupo. Eren salió de la nuca de su anterior cuerpo, ayudado por Armin y Mikasa, mientras que Annie era sacada a la fuerza de su coraza de piel por los tres camaradas de Celia, que la tiraron bruscamente al suelo y colocaron una cuchilla en su garganta.

-Eh parad, está de nuestro lado! -Dijo Armin intentando calmar los ánimos de los soldados.

-Es un titán, no está de nuestro lado.

-Es necesaria para la misión. -Respondió Mikasa con tono desenfadado.

-La chica tiene razón. -Apoyó Celia, hablando con mucha dificultad. -Llevadla a dentro de la casa y atadla allí. Aseguraos de que no pueda hacer nada.

-Sí señora!

Los tres chicos se llevaron a Annie, que intentaba zafarse sin éxito ya que su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado resentido de la transformación.

Todo el resto del personal entró también en la casa, explorándola de arriba abajo en busca de alimento, y preparando una de las habitaciones del segundo piso para dormir en ella. No habían encontrado comida así que ninguno se lo pensó dos veces antes de tirarse a descansar. La estancia se quedo en completa calma, con el único ruido de los susurros de Armin intentando calmar a Shasha, que lloraba en bajito. Eren descansaba con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir por lo que ninguno de sus dos amigos de la infancia se preocupara más por su bienestar. El no era la persona que más lo necesitaba, no estaba herido, no estaba ni en mal estado comparado con la capitana, además de que simplemente, no quería contacto físico o social alguno en aquellos momentos. Lo único que quería era acabar con todos ellos, cada día con más fuerza. Solo necesitaba desahogarse, solo necesitaba eso, así que esperó a que todos se durmieran. Los segundos de espera se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos en horas, horas que invirtió justa y únicamente en pensar sobre toda la mierda que estaba viviendo aquellos días, sobre el estado en el que podrían encontrarse Connie y Christa, sobre la sangre de la que se había impregnado en la batalla, sobre la satisfacción que le daba acabar con uno de ellos, en el asco que le producía cuando veía a uno y sobre todo en el odio que ocupaba su mente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin poderlo contenerlo más, y se levantó suavemente, deslizándose por la habitación en completo silencio. Bajó las escaleras decidido a soltar toda su rabia. Las mariposas que el odio despertaba en su estómago no se calmarían hasta que su cuerpo las obligara a dejarle descansar. Necesitaba desahogo, necesitaba violencia, necesitaba algo fuerte que acabara con todo. Necesitaba venganza.

Cuando por fin llegó al desamueblado y viejo salón la encontró, arrodillada de espaldas a la pared de la que colgaban sus manos, atadas por las muñecas al tosco perchero de madera encima de su cabeza. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida de verlo allí . El chico se acercó a ella sin mediar palabra y la desató, liberándola también de la mordaza que tenía en la boca.

-Que haces?

-Cállate.

El muchacho tiró de su muñeca, obligándola a ponerse en pie y se la llevó por la puerta. Caminó durante algún tiempo haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de la chica, que cesaron de aparecer ante la obvia razón de que no iban a ser respondidas. Tampoco se quejó, ya que la había liberado, así que se dejó llevar, intrigada por el lugar al que la llevaba. Eren se perdió entre las casas de aquel poblado, cruzando callejones y calzadas hasta que llegó al límite de la urbanización. La llevó más allá de los primeros árboles que rodeaban el abandonado pueblecillo fantasma en el que aún dormían el resto, hasta encontrar un pequeño claro en el que un pequeño rayo de luz de luna conseguía entrar. En ese momento se detuvo, suspiró una vez y con un brusco y repentino giró le propicio un fuerte puñetazo a su acompañante. Annie calló de culo al suelo, aún sorprendida por el ataque, admirando como Eren se ponía en guardia, esperando a que se levantara. Los ojos de la chica se encendieron en ira mientras se recomponía del golpe. Ella dejó que su pelo se desatara deshaciendo el moño que solía llevar y también se puso en guardia, mirándolo con odio y le atacó intentando engancharlo con una patada en el costado, que Eren recibió sin intento alguno de apartarse. Annie lanzó un golpe tras otro, acertando con todos en el cuerpo de su contrincante que simplemente los recibía sin recular. Lanzo un último puñetazo con la intención de derribarlo, pero solo consiguió hacerlo retroceder unos pasos. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - Se burló el chico con una sonrisa demente en su rostro y entonces se lanzo al ataque, en una descontrolada embestida que Annie consiguió esquivar fácilmente, intentando hacer caer al muchacho poniéndole la zancadilla, pero el simplemente se llevo su pierna por delante y volviendo a intentar envestirla. Los dos contrincantes se golpearon salvajemente durante un buen rato, abriéndose cortes y heridas, cebándose uno con el otro brutalmente, desahogando todo el odio y estrés en su enemigo. Eren fue inmovilizado contra uno de los árboles tras fallar un puñetazo, mientras la rubia de ojos azules lo agarraba de las dos muñecas, una con cada mano, empujándolo contra el gordo tronco de madera. Durante unos instantes los dos se quedaron cara a cara a solo unos centímetros de distancia, gruñéndose y cruzando sus miradas furtivamente, mirándose con un instinto completamente animal, felino y salvaje que invadió sus mentes. Eren le mantuvo la mirada a la chica, perdiéndose en sus enormes ojos azules que se percibían especialmente bonitos en aquel momento. Su pelo recordaba a su estado en forma titán, encendiendo aún más esa enorme sensación de adrenalina que lo ocupaba por completo, haciéndole perder la cabeza casi igual que cuando se transformaba. Un rodillazo de la muchacha rompió aquel efímero instante de "pausa", a lo que Eren reaccionó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que no fue otra cosa que morder su cuello con fuerza, confundiéndola y provocando que una de sus manos lo soltara para intentar apartarlo. El chico aprovechó ese fallo para propiciarle otro de tantos puñetazos con la que la desequilibró y la llevo al suelo, sentándose encima de ella, justo igual que aquella vez. Ella consiguió esquivar los dos puñetazos que Eren le lanzara, tirando de su brazo hacia un lado y levantando la cadera, aprovechando la fuerza del moreno para tirarlo al suelo. Ahora ella se encontraba encima, agarrándole una mano, pero cuando lo iba a rematar el ojiverde consiguió agarrarle a ella la suya, comenzando un forcejeo en el que ambos rodaron sobre el suelo, intentando inmovilizar a su rival. Los mordiscos y arañazos comenzaron a predominar en el encarnizado enfrentamiento, rasgando la piel de los dos, y humedeciendo sus cuerpos con el sudor del otro. La pelea iba confundiéndose con una especie de revolcón en el que los dos comenzaron a morderse más que hacerse daño, transformando el odio en atracción, mezclando la realidad con la imaginación, asesinando cualquier resquicio de estrés, convirtiendo el dolor en adrenalina, aumentando la temperatura, la confusión y la pasión, acabando por convertir su enfrentamiento en otra cosa completamente diferente; hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, cosa que no acabo en absoluto con el trance en el que se encontraban, si no que lo incentivó, haciéndolos perder el control por completo.

_Mientras tanto, aún dentro de la casa..._

-Heichou...

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, reflejando el desagrado del sueño del que acaba de escapar. Ese sueño que creía haber olvidado ya, ese maldito sueño con el que tantas noches se había despertado cuando su escuadrón se esfumara. Escuchó la pausada respiración de Erwin, que dormía plácido a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ya habían pasado allí casi 26 horas, y el rubio aún no le permitía zafarse de sus ataduras. Eso no le daba muy buena espina pero bueno, él tampoco se veía demasiado capaz de moverse en aquel momento, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban solos en aquel agujero.

Unas botas se detuvieron delante de él, botas bajo las que se apagó una colilla. Intentó identificar al intruso pero este le tapó los ojos con la mano.

-Tranquilo pequeñín, todo irá bien.

Le dijo un susurro con un timbre de voz completamente conocido para él, pero era imposible...Su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa en aquel momento, y sus músculos demasiado cansados como para reaccionar. El desconocido agarró su mandíbula, obligándole a abrirla y le hizo beber un extraño y ardiente que se deslizo por su garganta, prendiendo en fuego todo el interior de su cuerpo, llenando todo su interior de una especie de líquido que se evaporaba, llevándose con el todo lo que ocupaba los suburbios de su anatomía. Los sonidos se intensificaron al igual que lo hicieron sus cinco sentidos, abrumándolo entre confusos estímulos provenientes de todo lo que lo rodeaba, y dejando su mente en blanco mientras que su espalda se deshacía en dolor, un dolor que él no pudo soportar y del que escapó hacia dentro de su subconsciente, donde solo encontró oscuridad.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y eso fue todo por este capítulo. Ya vamos por el decimotercer fragmento de mi historia, en el que ha vuelto a aparecer este misterioso individúo que lleva influyendo en la historia de una forma importante desde los primeros capítulos, aunque aún no os hayáis dado cuenta. Las cosas ya han empezado a enrevesarse y aún existen varias preguntas sin respuesta. Preguntas que se irán resolviendo con el tiempo, mientras tanto intentaré hacer esta aventura lo más amena posible. Espero que no os aburra el ritmo relativamente lento de las acciones, pero sinceramente me encanta describir las situaciones, lugares y sentimientos de la trama lo más detalladamente posible. Espero de corazón que sigáis leyendo esto, y doy mil gracias a los que comentaron la historia. A parte de esto invito a los que aún no lo hicieron a que lo hagan, ya que siempre es reconfortable ver que la gente se interesa. Muchísimas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día ;)<strong>


	14. Capítulo 14 - Tesoro

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14 - Tesoro.**

_"Toc Toc_."

-Quién es?

-El titán acorazado. Si no abres la puerta la tiro abajo.

_-Silencio incómodo-_

-Eres completamente gilipollas.

-O vamos, nadie tiene sentido del humor aquí?

-Solo cierra la boca. -Dijo Eren mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Reiner lo miró divertido, mientras que Belth era ayudado a mantenerse en pie por Connie y Christa. El castaño de ojos verdes se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

-Hey chicos, ya estamos de vuelta!

-Connie? Christa?-Dijo Armin bajando las escaleras desde la habitación.

El rubio abrazó a los dos muchachos efusivamente, abrazo al que rápidamente se unieron Shasha y Jean que bajaban detrás de él. Eren sonrió mirándolos con cariño y cerró la puerta, mientras que Belth reía confuso sin saber que hacer envuelto en medio de la calurosa bienvenida. Armin lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos. -Dijo el rubio refiriéndose también a Reiner, quien asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del chico.

Annie se acercó también a sus dos amigos, completamente tapada con una chaqueta que le quedaba bastante grande, seguramente procedente de algún armario de aquella casa y se dejó estar a su lado a modo de saludo. Reiner la agarró pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y le acarició el pelo.

-Nos echaste de menos?

-En absoluto.

-Pss, ni que no supiera yo lo mucho que ansiabas volver a tocar mi espléndido cuerpo.

-Claro que si Rein, claro que si...-Respondió la rubia dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo mientras le daba la razón como a los tontos.

A Jean se le escapó un amago de risa, divertido tras volver a escuchar otra de esas innumerables bromas que Reiner solía hacer. Aquel engreído era un capullo muy gracioso, y aunque le costara admitirlo, era uno de los que mejor le caía en la academia y lo echaba de menos.

Mikasa bajó también al primer piso de la morada donde se encontraban ya todos sus compañeros. Eren la saludo desde detrás de todo el murmullo de gente, grupo al cual Armin la unió tirando de su brazo. Mikasa miró hacia su hermanastro, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. La chica nunca había sabido cómo reaccionar ante aquellas situaciones tan emotivas, siempre se veía perdida cuando se inmiscuía en una de ellas y aunque él tampoco podía decir de sí mismo que fuera un chico cálido y amable decidió unirse a la reunión.

Unas horas después todos se encontraban comiendo en una mesa ajena, esperando a que Shasha repartiera la comida que había conseguido encontrar. Al menos en esta casa había algo más que un irrompible cacho de pan.

La chica repartió la comida entre todos y se sentó a la mesa, deseosa de la ingesta.

-Que aproveche! -Dijo la chica patata justo antes de devorar su ración con ansia. A nadie le importó la grotesca forma de engullir de la muchacha ya que todos empezaron a imitarla justo después de responderle:

-Que aproveche!

La comida se convirtió en el centro de atención de toda la tropa durante unos minutos en los que todos disfrutaron del primer bocado decente que se habían podido llegar a la boca desde hace ya unos días. Aquella carne de conejo poco cocinada no era ninguna maravilla gastronómica ni muchísimo menos, pero les supo a pura gloria. Armin acabó bastante rápido su ración, dándole tiempo al rubio para fijarse en sus compañeros durante un instante. Shasha no paraba de cuidar a Cintia, quién simplemente rechazaba la ayuda e intentaba valerse por si misma, sin éxito claro está. Mikasa era de las que mejor se encontraba de todos, aún bastante entera tanto física como psicológicamente. Connie bromeaba con Jean como era habitual, pero esta vez Reiner también vacilaba con ellos, que aunque su presencia creaba una sensación un tanto incomoda ninguno de sus dos compañeros lo rechazaba del todo. Aquel rubio tenía una personalidad demasiado carismática como para no echarlo en falta. Berthold comía en silencio, sin saber demasiado bien dónde meterse tan solo rodeado de gente, mientras que Annie simplemente dejaba pasar el tiempo sin incomodarse en aquella soledad. La rubia estaba bastante abrigada de lo normal, lo que llamó la atención del agudo chico de ojos azules. ¿No estaría pasando mucho calor? Tendría que estar pasándolo si la comparabas con Christa por ejemplo, que vestía con una simple camisa y los pantalones del uniforme. La encantadora muchacha charlaba con los tres supervivientes del escuadrón de la capitana Williams, que asentían a todo lo que la chiquilla decía, mirándola como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, lo que no era nada inusual. Mientras tanto, Eren simplemente comía en silencio, inmerso en algún pensamiento que ocupaba toda su atención. Armin lo observó durante un rato, cuando se fijó en una marca que asomaba bajo los cuellos de su camisa.

-¿Eren, eso que tienes ahí es un mordisco?

En cuanto la palabra mordisco salió de la boca del chico la fría rubia que se sentaba en frente de él tosió, como alterándose por aquella observación.

-Qué? Oh, eso...no...

-Cómo que no Eren, eso es la marca de una mordida. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Un titán...sí eso fue un titán, ahora me acuerdo. Un horrendo bicho con muy mala leche que se creía que podía vencerme.

El chico miró burlón hacia Annie después de decir esto, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos fue capaz de sostener aquella pelea de miradas que solían tener en cuanto ambas vistas se cruzaban.

-Eso no parece una mordida de titán Eren...

-Tú que sabrás Armin!?

-Hey no te alteres hombre, vaya humos...

-Tiene razón Armin, tú no sabes nada de titanes. -Añadió la rubia, mientras miraba por la ventana de forma desinteresada. -Yo vi como lo atacó aquel titán, aunque la verdad es que casi lo mata, y no era un titán tan feo, de hecho era bastante más agraciado que el...

-Qué?!

Eren se levantó de la silla enfadado, pero volvió a sentarse intentando no dejarse llevar.

-Así que fue un titán, ya... Bueno si tu lo dices supongo que será cierto...-Dijo el rubio con un deje de desconfianza.

-Bueno al menos aquel monstruo asqueroso sabía morder, eso sí sabía hacerlo...

Los ojos azules de Annie volvieron a atacar a la profunda mirada del moreno, quién, si las miradas matasen, ya estaría más que muerto enterrado muy hondo bajo tierra.

-Annie, y tú no tienes calor con tanta ropa?-Dijo Armin intentando deshacer aquel momento tan tenso que se había producido a partir de lo del mordisco, provocando que la tensión aumentara aún más. La chica se sonrojó y miro de nuevo por la ventana, intentando evitar que la gente se fijara en aquel detalle.

-Tengo frio. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, nada...

-Eh Jaeger quita esa cara de culo y dame un poco de agua.

-Oye, crees que voy a darte algo hablándome de esa forma cara caballo?

-Chicos, otra vez no por favor...

-Tú no te metas Belth, algunos queremos ver el espectáculo. -Protestó Reiner entre risas.

-Serás imbécil maldito gorila!

-Eren tranquilo!

-Eso Jaeger, a ver quién te crees que eres tu aquí.

-A mi porque Dancho te ascendiera de rango no me das miedo eh Kirstein!

-Si! Vamos, sangre! Queremos sangre!

-Pero que dices Reiner!?

-Se que tú también lo estas deseando Belth, a mi no me engañas.

-Parad de una puta vez, me estáis molestando.-Protestó una molesta Annie que comenzaba a cansarse.

-Ui cuidado, estamos molestando a la señorita.

-Quieres morir Jaeger?

-Oh dios, esto es una casa de locos!

-Sobre todo si contamos con Eren...

-Yo te mato capullo!

Entonces Eren se abalanzó sobre Jean, saltando torpemente de un lado a otro de la mesa. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a forcejear sobre la mesa, tirando con todo lo que se encontraba sobre la misma. Connie y Reiner comenzaron a animar cada uno a su correspondiente apuesta para la pelea, mirando atentamente a los dos contendientes entre carcajadas, mientras que Armin y Mikasa intentaban separarles. El descontrol lleno todo el ambiente, encendiendo los nervios de algunos y la risa de otros, pero todo aquel follón frenó en seco en cuanto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la ventana.

_Boom_

Una mano morena se deslizó, despegándose del cristal el cual había marcado con sangre. Christa se levantó de la silla del susto, tirándola al suelo. Tras unos minutos de asimilación la pequeña corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, para encontrar a Ymir tendida en el suelo.

-Ymir!?

_Mientras tanto, en aquel mismo momento_

La herida de su costado lo mataba de dolor a cada paso. Sus piernas ya no podían correr más rápido. Sus músculos ya no podían resistirlo más. Pero lo peor es que su mente seguramente fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para obligarlo a mantenerse consciente hasta que su corazón parara de latir. El titán le recortaba terreno rápidamente, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, el gas se le había acabado hace tiempo. La brecha volvió a abrirse, provocando que un dolor agudo proveniente de sus costillas lo frenara aún más. Miró hacia sus espaldas, para ver como su futuro verdugo era ajusticiado por un rápido y silencioso asesino.

El cuerpo inerte del demonio cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y de su cabeza bajó él, saltando al suelo con elegancia. Sus felinos ojos lo miraron con suficiencia durante unos instantes, y comenzó a acercársele caminando mientras limpiaba sus cuchillas.

-Levi?

-En serio creías que uno de esos malditos pedazos de mierda me pudo conmigo?

-Cómo...?

-Levanta Erwin no seas inútil, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_Unas horas después._

Los dos oficiales caminaban sigilosamente entre los frondosos bosques de aquel valle, de vuelta en lo que según el rubio, seguía siendo una expedición de los cuerpos de reconocimiento.

-Así que un hombre vino por la noche, y te obligó a beber algo...?

-Si.

-Levi, aún así es imposible que puedas caminar.

-Me subestimas.

-No te subestimo, es pura anatomía.

-Mira por dónde me paso yo tu anatomía.

-Sigue sin tener sentido. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-No lo sé, me tapó los ojos para que no lo reconociera, pero su voz tenía un timbre muy familiar, y me conocía.

-Te conocía?

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro.

Erwin guardo silencio y se adentró en sus profundos pensamientos. El día avanzaba y todo comenzaba a perder el sentido. Sus pasos eran lentos, y su cansancio y desesperación aumentaban por momentos. Estaban desorientados, completamente solos y perdidos en un mundo que parecía ser infinito, un laberinto sin paredes y lleno de depredadores en el que dos pequeños ratoncillos ignorantes se habían quedado atrapados. Pero tras un largo y enrevesado paseo entre enormes raíces y tortuosos senderos de alta maleza el camino se ensanchó y comenzó a empinarse. Las copas de los grandes árboles que los rodeaban se dispersaron, dejando que el cielo volviera a ser visible sobre sus cabezas. La luz del crepúsculo les golpeó en la cara, cegándolos durante unos instantes, pero en cuanto sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz, pudieron observar una imagen que nunca olvidarían.

El mar.

Una gran inmensidad color azul se extendía hasta más allá del horizonte, reflejando la luz del sol como un espejo. Las piernas de Erwin cedieron, dejando que sus rodillas lo sostuvieran en el suelo, a escasos centímetros del vacío. Levi simplemente lo admiró, completamente inmóvil, completamente perplejo. ¿En realidad estaban frente al mar? ¿Realmente lo estaban viendo? El rubio miró hacia abajo desde el borde del acantilado, dejando que la primera de unas silenciosas lagrimas se escurriera desde su mejilla al vacio para fusionarse con aquel todo, con aquel tesoro de agua salada, con aquel sueño hecho realidad.

Entonces todo volvió a cobrar el sentido que hace tiempo había perdido, y los dos juraron ante aquella majestuosa obra de arte que no dejarían que ninguno de los niños entre las murallas vivieran una vida ajenos a la existencia de tal tesoro.

Continuara...


	15. Capítulo 15 - La pared María

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de SNK me pertenece.

**Capítulo 15 - La pared María.**

Las admiró desde las sombras, dando otra calada a otro de sus indispensables cigarrillos. El vapor escapó por su nariz dejando escapar con él todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Sh, tranquila todo está bien. -Le decía Hanji a su compañera, que se escondía del mundo haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo.

La pequeña respiraba atropelladamente y temblaba mucho, pero aquella científica loca seguía allí para ayudara. Por poco no había llegado a tiempo para salvarlas, esta vez se había despistado, no podía volver a ocurrir. Se apoyó en el árbol sobre el cual se encontraba y volvió a aguantar el pitillo con la boca. A sus cuchillas ya no les quedaba mucho, así que tenía que actuar rápido. Echó una última ojeada a las dos mujeres y saltó al vacío.

Intentaba desplazarse lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención, pero tampoco ocultaba demasiado el rastro de gas que iba dejando tras de sí. A veces deseaba que alguno de ellos lo descubriera de una maldita vez, pero aún no era el momento, por ahora todo debía seguir tal y como estaba. -Me tengo que afeitar...-Pensó después de rascarse la barbilla, acariciando la ya algo abundante barba que cubría su mentón. Su pelo también estaba bastante descuidado, y aún más ahora que había dejado de utilizar aquella vieja pañueleta con la que se lo cubría anteriormente. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí fuera...simplemente se sorprendía de seguir con vida, ya que él había estado petando en las puertas del cielo, como decía la canción.

Después de saltar por encima del último árbol del extenso bosque en el que se encontraban Hanji y Petra decidió que aquel era un buen sitio para hacerlo. Se colocó justo en medio de aquella gran explanada y disparó una bengala color verde que brilló con fuerza en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Mientras tanto, unos km más atrás..._

_- "Boom"-_

_-_Una bengala!? -La mujer castaña se quedó asimilando durante unos instantes aquel hecho.- Vamos Petra tienes que levantarte, tenemos una oportunidad.

Pero Petra no respondía, así que Hanji decidió hacerlo por ella. La cogió en brazos y echó a correr, aquella columna de humo color verde era la única esperanza real de supervivencia que les quedaba.

_Algunas horas antes, en un pequeño pueblo fantasma..._

Todos los miembros presentes en aquella casa se reunían al rededor de la cama donde descansaba Ymir, que respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

-Hanji sigue viva!

-Ajá, y Ral también.

-Petra!? -Preguntaron Cintia y Eren al unísono.

-Sí, Petra.

-Pero cómo?

-Es una historia muy larga Jaeger, ya os la contaré después.

-No, ahora.

-No te pongas imbécil maldito histérico.

-Tiene razón Eren, lo importante es que nos cuente cómo ha llegado aquí y donde se encuentran ahora mismo.

El muchacho cogió aire como para seguir protestando pero Mikasa puso una mano en su hombro, apoyando de esta forma las palabras de Armin. Entonces el castaño dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro y intentó tranquilizarse.

-_Cof cof_.

-Ymir estas bien!?

-Si si, tranquila peque.- Dijo la morena dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Ymir, puedes seguir por favor?

- Arlert joder, que coñazo eres a veces.

-...

-Aún no nos habíamos levantado cuando las llamas rodearon mi cama. Cuando el fuego llegó a mí me desperté por el dolor, pero en cuanto me di levantado me encontré con que toda la casa estaba en llamas, así que corrí a socorrerlas a las dos y las saqué a rastras por la puerta.

-Fuiste capaz de arrastrarlas a las dos con medio cuerpo quemado?

-Pues claro que sí Springer, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Wow..

-Sigue Ymir por favor.

-Armin tranquilo ostia! Eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos. _Cof cof._

(Armin suspiró ya desesperado por el mal carácter de la morena.)

_-_Ymir no deberías seguir hablando aún estas malherida_. _

-No pasa nada Christa. -Dijo Ymir volviendo a deshacerse de su expresión de chulería y cabreo para dirigirse a la rubia.

-Arlert tiene razón, la chica tiene que seguir informando. -Ordenó la capitana Cintia secamente.

-Gracias...

-Bueno, pues no me interrumpáis más joder. El caso es que nada más escapar de la casa sentí un impacto muy fuerte en mi hombro, fue entonces cuando me convertí en titán y hui del pueblo. No me acuerdo muy bien de ese trozo, ya os he dicho que tengo algunas lagunas, pero creo recordar que unos titanes nos atacaron. Dejé que Hanji se fuera con Petra mientras yo distraía a las bestias pero la verdad es que la herida del hombro me seguía molestando incluso después de ser regenerada, así que tuve que escapar de ellos yo también. Cuando conseguí perderlos ya estaba en forma humana. Pasé bastante tiempo caminando a la deriva como pude hasta que llegué hasta esta villa y escuché vuestras voces dentro de la casa.

-Entonces la herida del hombro aún no se te ha curado?

-No, pero creo que ya sé la razón de eso...

Ymir dejó que su hombro asomar por el cuello del camisón limpio que le habían proporcionado, enseñando el profundo agujero que se adentraba en su carne. Un orificio completamente circular, el cual estaba rodeado por un gran moratón y sangre seca que asomaba desde el borde de la abertura.

-Eso es un...balazo? -Preguntó Armin completamente atónito.

-Creo que sí, y la bala aún sigue dentro de mi hombro, por eso no se ha podido regenerar como lo hicieron las quemaduras.

-Pero eso quiere decir, que lo que prendió fuego a la casa y posteriormente os atacó fue...un ser humano.

El silencio se hizo con la habitación. Una horda de alocadas ideas comenzó a aparecer en la cabeza del rubio: ¿un traidor en los cuerpos de reconocimiento?¿Un soldado asustado que sabía la verdad sobre Ymir? o quizás, y solo quizás ¿alguien que fuera capaz de sobrevivir fuera de las murallas?

-Eso se va a infectar.-Dijo Jean mirando hacia la herida de la chica. -Si no eres capaz de regenerarlo tenemos que sacar la bala y desinfectar la herida.

-Vale, pero alguien de aquí tiene una mínima idea de medicina?

-Quizás si encontrásemos a Hanji...

-Si es que siguen con vida.

-Mientras no sepamos exactamente si están vivas o muertas nuestro deber es ir a buscarlas y ayudarlas. Así que ya sabéis cual es la misión para mañana. -Cuando Cintia acabó de hablar todos los cadetes volvieron a la realidad sabiendo que volvían a tener un objetivo claro.

-Si señora! -Respondieron todos a coro.

-Ahora a descansar todo el mundo, mañana tendréis un día muy largo.

Toda la tropa comenzó a dispersarse, cada uno buscando un sitio donde poder dormir a gusto. Shasha se acercó junto con Mikasa a la capitana y la ayudaron a llegar a la habitación que le tenían reservada para que pudiera recuperarse. Shasha abrió la cama mientras que Mikasa aguantaba de la mujer, después de esto las dos muchachas la introdujeron con cuidado entre las sabanas.

-Seguro que está bien capitana?

-Sí, tranquila Braus, todo está bien.

-Seguro?

-Estará bien Shasha, yo cuido de ella esta noche.

-No Mikasa, es mi culpa que este así y tengo que...

-Descansar. -Respondió la pelinegra antes de que su compañera pudiera terminar la frase.

-Pero...

-Ackerman tiene razón Shasha, necesitas descanso. Vete, no pasa nada.

-Sí, supongo que tenéis razón...Buenas noches capitana, recupérese por favor -Dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Braus.

-Si señora?

-No te culpes mas por esto, no fue culpa tuya en absoluto.

-...Si señora -Susurró Shasha mientras le dedicaba una falsa sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Mikasa se dispuso a sentarse en la silla junto al cabezal de la cama, pero la convaleciente la agarró de la mano, y le pidió que se sentara en la cama junto a ella. La muchacha accedió y se acomodo en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared y entonces Cintia dejó caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica.

-Ackerman.

-Si señora?

-No dejes que siga atormentándose de esa forma, esa chica es demasiado alegre como para perder su sonrisa por un daño colateral de una batalla.

-Tranquila capitana, me encargaré de que no lo haga.

-Me alegra oír eso. Necesitáis buen humor y ánimos para aguantar tal y como estáis ahora, no podéis permitiros desmoronaros, porque el primero que lo haga se llevara al equipo con él. Me entiendes?

-Si capitana, lo sé perfectamente.

La rubia cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, aprobando la respuesta de Mikasa.

-Ackerman.

-Si señora?

-Tienes miedo?

-No señora.

-Bien. Necesito que me prometas otra cosa.

(_Mikasa la miró desconcertada_)

- Soy fuerte, y he hecho todo lo que debía desde que me uní a las tropas, pero mi cuerpo ya no me permitirá aguantar más. Tu eres fuerte también, increíblemente fuerte, incluso podría comparársete con Rivaille, y sé que tienes lo que hay que tener para cuidar de los tuyos. Necesito que resistas por mí lo que tus compañeros no puedan resistir solos.

-...

-Espero que estés a la altura.

-Lo estaré señora. -Aprobó finalmente Mikasa mirándola seriamente. -Yo seré fuerte por las dos.

-Bien.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación, volviendo todo más tranquilo y tenue.

-Mikasa. -

-Si capitana?

-Tienes una voz muy dulce, sabes alguna canción?

-No muchas señora.

-Da igual, solo cántame algo bonito.

Mikasa guardó silencio durante unos instantes, pero no tardó demasiado en empezar recitar suavemente la nana con la que su madre la solía arropar cuando era solo una niña. La fina dulce voz de la pelinegra llenó el silencio de la habitación, inmiscuyéndola en una melancolía que parecía cobrar vida propia para acariciar suavemente su piel. Con cada sílaba y con cada nota de la canción de cuna el frío se colaba un poco más entre sus huesos, hasta que Mikasa susurró la última palabra de nana. Cuando el silencio volvió a cobrar protagonismo el frio ya era dueño y señor de la habitación, un frío que recordaba a la soledad, un frío que recordaba al olvido, un frío que Mikasa notó muy de cerca. La chica miró hacia la capitana que dormía con semblante feliz sobre sus piernas. Parecía en completa calma y reposo, como si su rostro hubiera rejuvenecido unos años de golpe, como si ya ningún recuerdo del infierno que tuviera por vida la torturara más. La chica acarició el pelo rubio de la mujer, asegurándose de que ya dormía. Su piel estaba fría, demasiado fría, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el sueño en el que se había sumido la capitana no finalizaría a la mañana siguiente, ya que aquel frío que tanto helaba sus huesos provenía del cuerpo inerte de Cintia.

Apretó su cabello entre sus manos intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima, ya no se permitiría llorar, ahora debía ser el doble de fuerte. Dejó pasar unos silenciosos minutos en honor a la fallecida y después de esto la tapó bien con las limpias sabanas de la cama. No había tiempo para enterramientos ni funerales, no había tiempo para llorar a los caídos, la misión seguía vigente, y cada vez había más bajas por las que debían conseguir su objetivo. No se perdonaría dejar que todas aquellas personas se perdieran en el olvido en vano.

-Yo seré fuerte por las dos, se lo prometo.

Una leve brisa entró por la rendija abierta de la ventana, haciendo bailar las cortinas cuando Mikasa se marchó de la habitación, intentando disimular lo máximo posible su estado de ánimo. Bajó las escaleras hasta el salón y lo cruzó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Cuando salió de la casa se encontró con Connie y Shasha que charlaban sentados al lado de la puerta de salida.

-Hey Mikasa.

-Hola.

-No podías dormir?

-No...bueno simplemente me aburría, no tengo sueño.

-Ya, va a ser difícil dormir hoy. Las palabras de Ymir me siguén desconcertando cada vez más cuando las pienso. ¿Cómo puede volver a estar viva Ral?

-Bueno, lo único cierto es que Hanji está viva. -Respondió Shasha, que aunque seguía estando algo más cabizbaja de lo habitual se alegró al escuchar sus propias palabras.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Yo ya la echaba de menos.

-Hablando de capitanas, ¿Que tal está Cintia?

-Cintia?

-Claro, ¿vienes de estar con ella no?

-Sí...

-Mikasa?

_-"Boom"-_

Los tres cadetes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estruendo, pero aún se quedaron más sorprendidos cuando vieron la bengala ascender en el cielo. Connie fue el primero en reaccionar apartando a Mikasa de la puerta para abrirla y levantar al resto de soldados. -Arriba todo el mundo! -Gritó el muchacho con fuerza mientras intentaba despertar a Armin zarandeándolo en el sofá. Todos se fueron despertando lentamente pero cuando Connie señaló la ventana y todos vieron la verde columna de humo la casa se revolucionó. Los soldados corrieron para colocarse sus equipos, pero aunque todos ya se estaban preparando ninguno sabía cómo llegarían a tiempo. Cintia casi no podía moverse y Ymir se encontraba en un estado bastante mejorable.

Berthold salió de la casa admirando la señal. Pensó en otras soluciones, aun sabiendo que no encontraría. El chico ya empezaba a frotarse inconscientemente su pulgar derecho cuando Reiner apoyó su mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Yo y Jaeger nos encargamos Belth, no hace falta que lo hagas tu.

El chico miró a su amigo de reojo durante unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándose y aceptando la ayuda. Definitivamente odiaba transformarse, ese odioso proceso de metamorfosis acababa con su integridad tanto física como psicológica, además de que no soportaba las caras de pánico que provocaba en la gente, no soportaba ser el monstruo de la historia, el malo de la película, y por mucho que lo tuviera asumido aquello seguía destrozándole por dentro.

Todos los soldados se encontraban ya preparados fuera de la casa cuando los dos muchachos se transformaron para recogerlos. Ambos titanes comenzaron a correr hacia la bengala a la vez, alejándose rápidamente de aquella casa donde descansaba el cuerpo de Cintia. Mikasa aún intentaba consolar a Shasha abrazándola mientras lloraba. -Una inútil, soy una inútil...-sollozaba susurrando la pobre chica.

-No es culpa tuya Shasha, la capitana no te culpaba en absoluto. Tienes que aguantar.

Respondía Mikasa intentando que su voz no se quebrara también.

La tierra retumbaba a cada zancada que daban, avanzando abundantes metros entre paso y paso a una gran velocidad. Eren avanzaba algo más por delante que Reiner, encaminando la marcha a un ritmo frenético que el titán acorazado adaptó fácilmente.

En cuanto ambos llegaron al lugar donde nacía la humarola color esperanza solo encontraron una gran columna de piedra a medio derribar en medio de una explanada. En aquella pequeña llanura se podían divisar algunos escombros repartidos por toda la explanación y algún que otro solitario árbol chamuscado. Pero allí, escondidas entre los escombros pudieron ver a la capitana Hanji que salió de su escondite haciendo aspavientos con los brazos intentando llamar su atención.

Ambos titanes dejaron a todos sus pasajeros en el suelo para tumbarse ellos también. La mayoría de los cadetes corrieron hasta Hanji abrazándola con fuerza. Eren y Reiner se unieron a la reunión unos instantes después de unos instantes, llevando a Ymir con ellos y completando así la tropa nº104. Algunos saltaban de alegría como Connie, otros simplemente se aferraban a la capitana cómo Shasha, (que ya no sabía si lloraba por Cintia o por volver a ver a su loca preferida) y otros simplemente se mantenían cerca como Annie, pero lo cierto es que todos estaban felices de volver a ver a aquella maníaca. Al fin y al cabo, a estas alturas ya no estaba claro quién era enemigo o quién no. Después de un fuerte abrazo con su compañera de experimentación Eren se acercó a los escombros, donde encontró a Petra Ral, sentada rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y hundiendo la cabeza entre estos, mientras que se cubría del viento tras una de las piedras.

-Petra?

La mujer levanto la cabeza, dejando que sus dos grandes ojos asomaran sobre sus brazos y pestañeo varias veces. Eren pasó por encima de la piedra lentamente y se acercó a ella despacio.

-Petra...está bien?

-...

-Soy yo, Eren.

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos durante un segundo para luego volver a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas, gimiendo en silencio mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. Eren se frenó al ver que la reacción de su antigua compañera.

-Me tiene miedo?

-Déjalo Eren, es difícil. -Dijo Hanji agarrando del hombro al muchacho.

Eren miró triste hacia ella y se dejó caer sobre la piedra que había pasado antes.

-Los nuevos cadetes también me temen. Es normal supongo, soy un monstruo.

La mujer lo miró preocupada y se acuclilló pellizcándole las mejillas con cariño.

-No me seas así de tontito hombre, no eres ningún monstruo.

El chico la miró dedicándole una sonrisa como agradecimiento a su apoyo pero aquel tierno momento finalizó repentinamente cuando Roger (uno de los tres supervivientes del escuadrón de Cintia) comenzó a gritar.

-¡No puede ser!¡!Estamos perdidos!¡Joder, no puede ser!

Ambos miraron hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho. Roger Green no era el más fuerte de mente en los cuerpos de reconocimiento ni mucho menos, de hecho ya se sabía que no sabía aguantar toda la mierda que debía pero aquella vez era algo fuera de lo normal. El chico se encontraba arrodillado ante la gran y rota estructura de piedra, gritando al cielo en busca de respuestas a una respuesta que aún nadie parecía conocer.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarle al soldado la razón de su angustia pero el chico lloraba demasiado como para dar una respuesta comprensible. Armin comenzó a analizar la situación atentamente, cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, aquel horrible detalle que le revelaba de un duro golpe la cruda realidad.

-Oh dios mío.

-¿Pero qué pasa? -Preguntó Jean desconcertado.

-Fíjate allí Jean, donde se rompe la piedra.

Entonces Jean lo vio también, como un pequeño trozo del escudo de la muralla asomaba en los escasos restos de roca que quedaban en pie.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Sí, me temo que sí. Esa columna es lo único que queda, la muralla María ya no existe.

Continuara...

**Pues aquí estamos jajaja.. "**_**La pared María ya no existe" **_**¿Cómo se ha destruido la muralla? **_**¿**_**Cómo reaccionaran nuestra querida familia a este hecho? ¿Quién es ese individuo que lanzó la bengala, y que lleva apareciendo desde el principio? ¿Cómo es posible que Ymir recibiera un disparo? ¿En realidad podría haber gente viviendo fuera de las murallas? Si quieren resolver todas estas incógnitas sigan leyendo esta historia. Si es que se proponen hacerlo quiero darles las gracias, tanto a los que comentan como a los que no, todo aquel que se interese es bienvenido, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría pedir algunos reviews (si es que me los merezco) para saber si realmente les agrada el transcurso que va llevando la historia. Otra vez muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día ;)**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Libre

**Disclaimer:** Snk no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 16 - Libre.**

-Buenos días

Rivaille devolvió el saludo con una simple mirada de indiferencia y se incorporó, sentándose en la blanda y caliente arena de la playa.

-Hoy no has tenido pesadillas.

-Yo no tengo pesadillas.

-Si las tienes. Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo.

-En absoluto.

-Debería enumerarte cada una de las veces que repites la palabra "Petra" durante la noche, o tengo que definirte la manera de la que sufres mientras la llamas?

-... -El pelinegro guardo silencio cabizbajo, pero pronto levantó la mirada del suelo y comenzó a mirar hacia Erwin con odio.

-No me mires así, ya te había avisado muchas veces de lo que podía pasar.

-No hables cómo si siempre estuvieras en lo cierto maldito cerdo hipócrita, no soy el único que cometió ese error aquí.

-A no?

-Debería recordarte yo a Marie?

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos durante un instante, sorprendiéndose de las palabras de Levi. Cómo sabía el eso...?

-Yo ya me olvidé de Marie hace tiempo...

-Yo creo que ella no diría lo mismo, ni creo que a Nil le agradara demasiado saber que sigue siendo un puto fracasado que es engañado por la madre de sus hijos con su mejor amigo.

Erwin se levantó de repente impulsado por la rabia pero consiguió contenerse, no era momento para juegos de niños. Pero, ¿Cómo coño sabía eso el maldito enano?

-Me espiaste Levi?

-Ja, ya te gustaría. ¿Quién te crees ser para que yo malgaste mi tiempo espiándote? -Tartamudeó el sargento, dejando entre ver un resquicio de nervios.

-No intente mentirme sargento, no va a colar. ¿Por qué coño me espiaste?

-No lo hice.

-Que no me mientas.

-No tengo tiempo para esto -Replicó Levi dándole la espalda para recoger su chaqueta de el suelo. Erwin siguió atacándolo con la mirada, haciendo inútil cualquier intento de evitar responder a su pregunta. Levi le sostuvo la mirada también durante largo tiempo. El moreno miraba indiferente y con suficiencia, mientras que el rubio clavaba sus ojos en los de su contrincante tan intensamente que intimidaría a cualquiera persona, pero Levi Rivaille no era un cualquiera , él tenía su orgullo y no iba a ceder.

-No pienso pasarme así todo el día Erwin.

-Te castigaré por espiarme Levi, no dudes que te arrepentirás.

-¿Tanto te importa que sepa tus trapos sucios?

-Es solo que intento dejarlos atrás. Tu también lo deberías haber intentado. Petra fue el primer golpe -El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia Levi, y cuando llegó hasta el colocó una mano en su hombro y le susurró al oído: -¿Pero serás capaz de recuperarte también de lo de Hanji?

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en el mismo momento en el que el nombre de la científica acabo de pronunciarse. La voz de Erwin se había quebrado al pronunciar el nombre de la que ,para ellos, aún estaba desaparecida, o más probablemente fallecida compañera. Levi apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir el dolor que provocaba escuchar su nombre y intentó golpear al manco, que esquivó el golpe y rápidamente lo alejó de un empujón.

La tensión podía tocarse con los dedos en cuanto sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y os dos se prepararon para lo que se avecinaba, que como ya sabían sería inevitablemente una pelea, pero antes de que estallara la violencia entre ellos dos, algo explotó antes que la propia confrontación, aplacando el sonido de las olas con un fuerte estruendo.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia el cielo, y observaron cómo un pequeño destello comenzaba a descender desde encima de las nubes a gran velocidad, aumentado de tamaño cuanto más se acercaba al suelo. Un zumbido que provenía de aquel destello en llamas comenzó a vibrar en sus tímpanos, un zumbido que con el incremento de volumen acabo por hacerse tan intenso que llegaba retumbar también en el suelo hasta que una gran masa rodeada de llamas se precipitó por encima de sus cabezas, estrellándose en la orilla del mar y provocando una gran explosión.

La honda expansiva levantó una gran nube de arena que los golpeo con fuerza, rascando la piel de ambos y haciendo imposible la visión durante unos segundos.

-Levi!?

-Estoy bien! -Respondió el sargento entre tosido y tosido.

Erwin palpó el suelo a su alrededor en busca de su equipo, pero no encontró nada más que granos de arena, o conchas y piedrecillas enterradas entre estés. Se frotó los ojos repetidamente hasta que pudo abrirlos. Todo lo que podía distinguir entre la opaca niebla de arena que lo rodeaba fue una pequeña silueta que caminaba buscándole en sentido equivocado.-Aquí!-Gritó el rubio mientras caminaba también hasta aquella silueta de baja estatura.

-Hey estás bien?

-Que si joder. ¿Tu?

-Sí.

-Mierda

-Que!?

-Te merecías un castigo maldito bastardo.

-Imbécil insolente.

-Qué coño ha sido eso?

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Los dos soldados comenzaron a caminar hacia donde presentían que estaba la orilla, guiándose por el sonido de las olas que seguía vigente y con un ritmo pausado a pesar de todo el caos en el que se inmiscuía.

Sus pies comenzaron a enterrarse más y más cuando se encontraron con la arena mojada. La nube de arena iba desapareciendo paulatinamente mientras que buscaban los restos de aquella especie de proyectil ígneo que se había desplomado en aquella pequeña cala en la que se encontraban. La irreconocible silueta de algo comenzó a aparecérseles delante. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron divisar que era de madera, una buena madrea resistente y muy ligera que Erwin reconoció al instante. Ese tipo de corteza solo se encontraba en los bosques del norte, donde la tierra es menos fértil. Había trozos esparcidos por todas partes provenientes de la especie de "cesta", que medio enterrada ardía pobremente entre la arena mojada y la espuma de las pequeñas olas que la bañaban. Levi la inspeccionó, girando alrededor de la misma y se topó con una extensa tela que flotaba con las ondas. Una tela atada a aquella cesta por unos cables muy parecidos a los de los equipos de maniobras.

-Erwin.

-Si?

-Creo que ya se lo que es esta mierda.

(El rubio lo miró intrigado)

-Es un globo aereostático, cómo aquel que encontráramos dibujado en un plano de la policía militar.

-Pero, eso era un proyecto de aquel pobre loco que intentaba huir de las murallas no?

-Ajá.

-Entonces...donde está el pasajero?

Pero antes de que el sargento pudiera ni siquiera pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta del comandante, la respuesta llegó sola, caída del cielo al igual que el propio globo. El ya inerte cuerpo de aquel pobre desgraciado cayó al suelo brutalmente, desmembrándose en varios pedazos al repulsivo sonido de los huesos rompiéndose.

Erwin se giró sobre saltado al escuchar ese horrible ruido justo detrás de él, pero por desgracia la niebla ya casi había desaparecido dejándole ver el chamuscado y desecho cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una mujer acostado a sus pies.

Cuando el rubio asimilo la imagen apartó rápidamente la mirada, intentando no vomitar.

-Ugh

-Que puto asco. -Se quejó Levi con la mayor expresión de repugnancia que su cara podría expresar.

-Erwin miró hacia el cadáver de nuevo, intentando sacar información pero desistió rápidamente. Había visto innumerables cadáveres en su vida, y había tenido que intentar identificar a la mitad de ellos, por lo que sabía que aquella pobre chica moriría en el anonimato, y se perdería en el olvido inevitablemente, como todos aquellos que mandara a la muerte y que quedaran irreconocibles al sacrificarse por su culpa y en nombre de la humanidad. El comandante miró hacia el cielo ya de vuelta en la cruda realidad de su vida y consiguió divisar el rastro de humo que había dejado el globo al caer, pero también pudo encontrar otro rastro de humo que emergía de entre los árboles y que se encontraba en su camino con el inicio del de el estrellado vehículo aéreo.

Las dos humarolas fueron diluyéndose con el viento, pero Erwin ya había sacado una conclusión.

-En marcha Levi, no hay tiempo que perder.

-A donde vamos?

-Apura.

El moreno bufó con desprecio, aburrido de esa manía del rubio que tanto odiaba de no compartir sus planes hasta que estos hubieran finalizado, pero siguió sus órdenes. Si alguién podía encontrarse en un mundo desconocido y buscarle sentido a su estancia allí, ese era Erwin Smith.

Capitán y subordinado emprendieron su camino hacia el Suroeste a gran velocidad, aprovechando las amplias posibilidades que le otorgaban las abundantes ramas de árbol, robustas y fuertes por igual. Intentaban no gastar más gas del estrictamente necesario, que en proporción a la gran experiencia o talento de los dos soldados era una cantidad especialmente pequeña de combustible gastado. Aún así, Levi pudo observar que Erwin usaba más gas de lo habitual, acelerando el ritmo del avance por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo. Si su cometido era más valioso aún que el propio gas, era un objetivo casi esencial.

Pasaron horas desde que comenzarán su camino y ya eran bastantes los Kilómetros recorridos, pero Erwin no cesaba de avanzar. Levi se contenía de preguntar al rubio el por qué de aquella misión, el por qué de estar malgastando combustible dando círculos sin sentido en una misma área, ya que sabía que el silencio funcionaría como respuesta a cualquier cuestión que le formulara. Su cabreo ya era casi incontenible cuando el comandante se frenó de repente sobre una de las ramas, haciéndole una señal al sargento para que este se parara también. Levi se detuvo rápida y silenciosamente apoyando los pies en el tronco del mismo árbol, pero unos metros por encima de su compañero.

Erwin no se movió en absoluto durante unos instantes. El silencio solo era acompañado por el canto de algún que otro pájaro y el rumor del viento entre las hojas de la vegetación, pero a esta sinfonía de sonidos naturales se le fue uniendo paulatinamente el golpeteo de los cascos de caballo al chocar contra el suelo al cabalgar.

Una compañía no demasiado pequeña pasó a un buen ritmo por debajo de ellos. No había ningún tipo de escolta alrededor de los grandes carros que transportaban una especie de artilugio tapado bajo una manta.

-Que cojones?

-Sh. Vamos a seguirlo, intenta no hacer ruido.

-Yo nunca hago ruido.

Ambos esperaron unos segundos a que la marcha se alejase y comenzaron a moverse tras de ella. No fue corto el camino que recorrieron hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos en el que s la procesión se detuvo. Varios hombres salieron de uno de los carromatos armados con armas de fuego y montaron algunos de los numerosos caballos que tiraban de los carros.

Cuando ya todo el grupo había montado, el que parecía ser el líder de la cuadrilla golpeó la parte trasera del vehículo, dándole la señal para arrancar y comenzó a cabalgar en sentido contrario, llevándose a toda su tropa con él.

Erwin le hizo una señal a Levi para que se mantuviera siguiendo a la marcha que llevaba con sigo el aparato y volvió a moverse, avanzando por el mismo camino que le había marcado al sargento.

El día fue envejeciendo a medida que avanzaban, y el gas comenzaba a escasear, pero aquello ya no importaba. Había vida humana fuera de las murallas. No estaban solos, y eso lo cambiaba todo por completo. El gas ya no importaba, era el alma lo que más se desgastaba mientras recordaba los compañeros caídos que habían muerto ignorantes del mundo. El alma se desgastaba con aquel viaje en el que sus ojos comenzaban a conocer la verdad del mundo mientras recordaba la cara de Mike, Petra, Hanji, Nanaba, Auruo, Gunter, Erld... Pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo acompañado del ocaso, que daba una imagen realmente de ensueño a aquella imagen.

El mar bañaba el horizonte, pero también bañaba la orilla de aquel próspero puerto, inmerso en aquella próspera ciudad en la que se internaba la compañía.

Erwin se detuvo, admirando inexpresivamente aquel pueblo sin murallas, con mar, que parecía no temer a los titanes...libre. Pero aquella imagen que tanto había deseado observar desde su infancia le rompió el alma, dejando que todos los sacrificios que había hecho por la humanidad perdieran toda su importancia de un plumazo.

-No.

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17 - Nunca podrás limpiar eso

**Notas**: En este capítulo aparecerán unos "_símbolos _(-)" por así decirlo que he usado para representar recuerdos, espero que no den problemas en cuanto a la comprensión ;)

**Disclaimer**: SNK no me pertenece y esta es una historia sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capítulo 17 - Nunca podrás limpiar eso.**

El sol ya volvía a salir otro día. La temperatura era perfecta y los pájaros cantaban. Las mariposas volaban libres con sus bonitos colores y los ciervos corrían a su libre albedrío por los bosques. Pero aquella mañana, no era la mañana para las tropas de reconocimiento, en especial para uno de sus más preciados caballos.

-Al suelo! -Oyó gritar a la capitana bastante lejos de su posición.

Hanji saltó tras los escombros que había dejado la primera explosión, mientras que la metralla de la segunda pasaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que mierda significa esto? ¿Es que no podemos tener más de un día en paz?

Susurró Kristein para sí, intentando detener la hemorragia que comenzaba a brotar de su costado. -Joder...- Miró hacia los lados intentando encontrar algún rostro aliado para pedir ayuda, pero lo único que pudo percibir de su alrededor fue el caos. El zumbido de las balas a su alrededor empezó a ponerlo nervioso. Los estallidos de la madera iban resquebrajando poco a poco el tronco tras el que se escondía, pero...¿Qué iba a hacer el, con una sola cuchilla y media bomba de gas contra un escuadrón de gente armada con fusiles? "_Estoy jodido_" Pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza su arma contra su pecho.

Entonces abrió de nuevo sus ojos, agarró con la mano izquierda una de las bengalas y se armó de valor.

-Es hora de dejar de ser un cobarde Jean, vamos a hacer algo útil por una vez. -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras levantaba la cuchilla hasta sus labios, besándola cómo siempre hacía cuando sabía que seguramente, no volviera a respirar después de actuar.

Jean dejó su cobertura y comenzó a correr hacia su izquierda, corriendo en zig zag entre los árboles. El zumbido de las balas comenzó a hacerse más intenso tras de su cabeza, pero ya no podía detenerse ni esconderse, así que siguió corriendo y atrayendo la atención de los atacantes, mientras que en su cabeza solo escuchaba la misma frase una y otra vez. -Soy idiota, soy un puto idiota- Entonces ya no pudo aguantarlo más, era ahora o nunca, había que jugársela.

El muchacho disparó la bengala en dirección a sus atacantes con la intención de cortar su contacto visual con él, aparte de intentar llevarse a alguno que otro con ella claro está. Después de que el humo rojo se expandiera en todo el claro Jean se lanzó a por sus atacantes, intentando acabar con ellos usando la cobertura que le proporcionaba la densa bengala.

No podía ver nada, pero iba a mucha velocidad cuando consiguió divisar a su primer enemigo, por lo que a lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer fue a estirar su brazo, sin poder controlar demasiado a donde apuntar su ataque. Cosa que adivinó cuando un caliente chorro de sangre se estrelló sobre su cara, manchándolo mientras que la pobre chica a la que acababa de asesinar caía de rodillas justo detrás de él con un seco y sordo golpecillo. Jean miró hacia atrás asustado de sus propias acciones para ver como la chica se desplomaba del todo sobre la hierba y cómo la sangre se escapaba de su garganta fluidamente. La morena había muerto con los ojos abiertos, unos ojos azules que lo miraban con la sorpresa retratada en aquellas pequeñas e inmóviles pupilas.

El soldado se llevó la mano a la cara, acariciándose la piel mojada. ¿Realmente lo había hecho? ¿En serio acababa de arrancar una vida humana?

-Abajo Kristein!

Gritó la capitana Zoe mientras lo tiraba al suelo de un empujón mientras que avanzaba con su DMG, describiendo una circunferencia cerrada con la que volvió a donde el chico para levantarlo.

-Vamos Jean, no estamos seguros aquí, levanta!

El muchacho se levanto, poniendo su espalda contra la espalda de la capitana, intentando visualizar a los enemigos entre el humo.

-Están todos bien?

-Sí, pero no sabemos cómo enfrentarnos a esto.

-Que vamos a hacer?

-Necesitamos capturar a uno.

-Qué?

-Voy a capturar a uno.

En ese momento Hanji se inclinó hacia atrás casi dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo, abajando con ella el cuerpo de Jean mientras que dos proyectiles pasaron cerca de ellos. Antes de que ninguno pudiera incorporarse una sombra apareció gritando de entre la niebla alzando su bayoneta sobre su cabeza. Ella rodó sobre sí misma hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque y disparó su pierna izquierda a uno de los tobillos del atacante, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Hanji se levantó de un salto y agarró el fusil de su agresor, golpeando a este con la culata del arma, tras romper la nariz del primer objetivo se dispuso a acabar con el segundo apuntando al mismo donde apareciera su compañero, ya que el sonido que producía aquel pobre desgraciado al recargar su escopeta lo delatara fácilmente.

Las armas a larga distancia eran inútiles sin campo de visión, el cadete había estado muy astuto con aquella bengala. -Solo hay que esperar...- Pensó la soldado mientras retrocedía a la posición de su subordinado, que aún se recuperaba del susto tendido sobre la hierba.

-Agarra esto Kristein. -Ordenó la castaña lanzando despreocupadamente el arma sobre Jean.

-S-Si señora.

-Cúbreme a tus 6!

Pero para cuando Jean hubo agarrado correctamente el fusil y apuntado con él a esa dirección ya habían aparecido de la nada otra vez tres enemigos más. Hanji esquivó el intento de apuñalamiento de el primero, apartándose hacia un lado y tirando de su agresor del brazo, mientras que esquivaba también la segunda ofensiva, ofensiva que lanzara un robusto y ancho hombre pelirrojo que recibió la puñalada del primer atacante en lugar de la científica. Jean miraba incrédulo cómo la pierna de la mujer impactaba en la cara de un tercero haciéndole retroceder y ganando el tiempo suficiente para girar el cuello del que la atacara en un principio.

El pobre último superviviente de los asaltantes disparó contra la mujer, pero esta se cubrió con el grueso torso del pelirrojo, a quién arrojó contra aquel desgraciado que cayó de culo al suelo bajo el inerte cuerpo de su compañero al que el mismo había rematado. Intento incorporarse a tiempo para huir, pero Jean supo que ya era tarde para él cuando vio a la de gafas desenfundar una de sus cuchillas.

-Agarra a ese Kristein, tenemos uno. -Ordenó la científica señalando al hombre inconsciente que descansaba tras el joven soldado.

Jean acató las ordenes sin rechistar. Aquella mujer no era una persona a la que cabrear, y acababa de aprender por qué. Ambos componentes de los cuerpos de reconocimiento volvieron con sus camaradas de entre el denso humo que ya casi se había disuelto con el viento.

-Estais bien? - Preguntó un exhausto Eren con dos cuerpos inmóviles a sus pies.

-Si Jaeger. Por aquí seguís todos enteros?

-Si señora.

-Perfecto, así podréis prestarme un poco de atención a mí.

Comentó Jean, ya dejándose llevar por la preocupación. Su costado había sangrado mucho y no parecía parar de hacerlo hasta que acabara por vaciar sus venas por completo. El muchacho levantó su brazo izquierdo dejando ver la profunda herida que adornaba su costado.

_Mientras tanto..._

-Mira que bien vives ahora hijo de la gran puta.

Dijo mientras perseguía lentamente a aquel hombre por su pasillo. Ahora tenía una casa muy bonita y grande, una morada cómoda y bien cuidada, una mansión cara y limpia. Aquel bastardo simplemente no se merecía una mierda. Se acordó de todas las cosas que había visto hacer a aquel hombre. El había sido un asesino, pero ese cabrón era un monstruo y no le importaba para nada volver a sus orígenes a darle su merecido.

El hombre corrió a su despacho, pero ya no tenía escapatoria. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? gordo y acomodado como estaba ya no podía ni representar un peligro. Estaba acabado. La sangre ya adornaba su piel, el recuerdo ya había vuelto demente su conciencia, estaba desbocado y nadie lo iba a parar. Iba a darle la peor de las muertes que pudiera a aquel bastardo.

Volvería a ser un asqueroso criminal? ¿Qué importaba ahora? Había perdido a Farlan y a Isabel hace tiempo, había perdido a Petra...Y Hanji ya no estaba, a ella también la había dejado desaparecer sin él.

Y este mamón, este cobarde con miedo a la muerte y sin razón para la vida, este contenedor de mierda y arrogancia, este...repulsivo ser. ¿Merecía disfrutar de una vida libre, merecía escapar al infierno? No, no lo hacía. Así que él sería su infierno una vez más.

Entró en el despacho con el machete en la mano y fue rasgando todo el papel de la pared con él. Pronto la cara de aquel saco de mierda estaría igual, eso lo ayudaría a desahogarse, eso se llevaría todos sus problemas lejos, los haría desaparecer.

-No por favor, haré todo lo que quieras!

- Lo único que puedes hacer por mi ahora es seguir gritando maldita rata asquerosa.

-En serio, puedo darte dinero, puedo darte mujeres, puedo darte poder, puedo...

-No quiero nada tuyo maldita basura. Pero tu si recibirás algo mío. Hoy voy a darte la muerte que te mereces puñetero cerdo mierdento.

Entonces levantó la machada sobre la cabeza de aquella rata y...

(-)

_-Vamos Levi, limpia todo eso antes de que vengan por aquí._

_-Hay mucha..._

_-Lávalo enano, o prefieres que te obligue?_

_-No Kenny por favor, otra vez no._

_-Quieres limpiarla con la lengua enano?_

(-)

La dejó caer una vez

(-)

-_Vamos enano, no te gusta cómo sabe?_

_-Ugh..._

_-Qué? Quieres restregarte más?_

(-)

La dejó caer por segunda vez

(-)

-_Te sientes sucio maldito niño llorón? Nunca vas a estar limpio. Serás un cerdo dentro de esta pocilga para siempre, acéptalo._

(-)

Y otra y otra vez

(-)

_-Quieres ensuciarte más? Ya no puedes. Siempre vas a estar manchado de sangre idiota, no puedes escapar a esto. Mírate..._

(-)

Entonces volvió a ver la realidad. -Te dejé hecho una pocilga...- Dijo mientras soltaba el mango del arma, dejándola incrustada en el cuerpo de su víctima. Toda su ropa estaba coloreado de carmesí, húmeda y pegajosa. A cada pisada que daba dejaba la huella de su zapato impresa en la blanca baldosa del suelo, manchándolo también de rojo tras él. Se miró al espejo, la sangre cubría toda su cara, incluso su pelo. Estaba completamente bañado en ella.

-Quizás ese imbécil tuviera razón después de todo...

_Unos minutos después, en la plaza principal de esa misma ciudad..._

-No podemos seguir así y lo sabe comandante. Las revueltas deben acabarse.

-Sí, definitivamente deben terminarse. Parece que esos estúpidos no lo entienden.

-Oh vamos, es normal que les cueste dejar todo atrás.

-Eres demasiado blanda Benz. Simplemente hay que dejar claro que volver allí solo acabará con todo lo que hemos conseguido.

-Yo no puedo ignorarlo de esa manera joder!

-Tranquilízate Ana. ¿Quieres que vuelvan a castigarnos?

-Me da exactamente igual, pueden castigarme sin comida toda la semana si quieren. No estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

-¿Entonces cómo coño quieres que hagamos las cosas?

-Sois todos unos malditos cobardes. -Se despidió rencorosamente la chica mientras se alejaba de la balconada.

-Mierda Ana...

-Comandante Kristein! Comandante Kristein!

-Que pasa ahora Graham?

-Comandante acaban de informar del asesinato al conde Runfer!

-Runfer? Ese bastardo arrogante ha muerto?

-Creen que es él señor.

-Creen?

-Eso parece señor. Lo han encontrado en su despacho.

_De vuelta con la cuadrilla de Hanji..._

La carroza avanzaba sin mayor problema a través de el camino que su rehén les indicaba. No mentía, eso lo sabían. Aquel hombre había dicho tener familia, incluso tenía fotos de su hija y no quería morir. Hanji espoleó una vez más las riendas de los caballos. Aquel nuevo uniforme no le sentaba tan bien como el suyo propio. Este ni si quiera constaba de cuchillas o un equipo tridimensional. ¿Cómo es que una sociedad que vivía entre titanes no los necesitaban? Bueno, eso ya lo descubriría en cuanto llegara allí. -De todas formas, mi culo se ve mucho mejor con el otro pantalón.-Pensó la castaña mirando con el rabillo de su ojo hacia su propio trasero.

-(Pensando) Donde estarán Levi y Erwin? Echo de menos a esos dos idiotas. Ojalá estén... ojalá estén. Con eso sería suficiente. El hombre dijo que ya no faltaba mucho, espero que tenga razón. Va a ser duro matar a este. Bueno, es necesario supongo, pero...no quiero matar a ningún ser humano, cómo han podido atacarnos ellos. Esto no tiene sentido, aquí fuera toda persona es igual a los demás, aquí fuera con esos preciosos monstruos todos tendríamos que estar del mismo lado no? Esto es una mierda. Qué bien estaría ver otra vez a ese maldito caraculo, espero que esté bien.

Entonces los caballos llevaron la carroza más allá de la última curva del camino, dejando entrever entre los árboles aquella ciudad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la curiosidad la llenó por dentro, pero...Había algo que no le gustaba. Había recuerdos que le forzaban a odiar aquella entrada desprotegida.

Había muerto en vano su antigua familia_?_

_Continuara..._


	18. Capítulo 18 - Compañía

**Disclaimer: **SNK no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 18 - Compañía.**

-Permiso para entrar, traigo más capturados.

-Solo vuelve usted capitán Carter?

-No, ella viene con migo.

-Muy bien, pasad.

Carter pasó primero, liderando la compañía de rehenes de los cuerpos de reconocimiento. Casi todos los secuestrados caminaban cabizbajos, menos unas pocas excepciones cómo un enérgico muchacho de grandes ojos verdes que miraba con la boca abierta a su alrededor, o una mujer bajita que protestaba, diciendo que no sabía por qué se la estaba arrestando.

Por último, una mujer completamente seria, con su cabello al vuelo y con unos astutos ojos color avellana cerraba la marcha. Toda la tropa se adentró en el pueblo. A sus lados se alzaban abundantes casas, de media y baja altura que no parecían tener demasiado tiempo. La gran mayoría de las calles de la ciudad eran estrechas y tortuosas, menos las cuatro principales que se anchaban notoriamente en comparación con el resto.

La mujer se acercó a Carter, posicionándose a su lado.

-Dónde está esa casa que dices que nos podría servir?

.-No queda mucho.

-Cuanto exactamente Carter? No voy a dejarte guiarnos inconscientemente de a donde lo hagas.

-No os estoy engañando joder. Tenemos que bajar por el callejón a la izquierda del tercer cruce que tienes delante.

-Explícate mejor, no puedo ver nada sin mis gafas.

-A la izquierda dentro de unos veinte metros?

-Mejor.

Todos siguieron caminando mientras Armin intentaba calmar a Petra para que dejara de llamar la atención. La chica acabó por guardar silencio tas una pequeña discusión con el rubio y el escuadrón prosiguió con su camino. Recorrieron innumerables calles que serpenteaban al rededor de los edificios, avanzando hacia el Oeste de la ciudad, bajando y subiendo algunas cuestas y cruzando alguna que otra pequeña plaza en la que había bares. Cuanto más se alejaban de la calle principal, más precariamente estaban edificadas las construcciones. A cada calle las casas estaban hechas con un peor material o de manera menos profesional, acabando por parecer chabolas, pero en algunos puntos de estos sectores de la villa aún se podían encontrar bloques de edificios viejos, que parecían pertenecer a alguna aldea anteriormente deshabitada.

-Oye, falta mucho?

-Que no! Dios parece una niña pequeña, ya me lo ha preguntado ocho veces.

-Pero es que las ocho me dijo que faltaba poco...

-Es como una niña...

-Oh, me tratas de "usted" Carter?

-...

-Me parece bien.-Dijo la morena sonriendo con suficiencia al verdadero rehén de aquel grupo. -Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No, no falta mucho.

-No me refería a eso jajaja

-A qué se refería entonces?

-Crees que me queda mejor el pelo suelto?

-Qué?

-Eso, que cómo crees que estoy más guapa.

-No lo se...

-Venga hombre mójate un poco, no te voy a morder ni nada.

-No me pude fijar en cómo era cuando lo tenía atado, me dejo sin sentido demasiado rápido...

-Oh, no me guardes rencor por eso, solo me protegía.

-...

-...

-...

-Cuanto falta?

-Nada, ya llegamos.

Entonces el hombre se paró frente a uno de aquellos antiguos bloques de edificios, señalando hacia el penúltimo apartamento del bloque. La calle en la que se situaban era muy estrecha y empinada, cosa que no gustó a Hanji. En una calle cómo esa sería bastante difícil escapar en caso de emboscada. Aún así decidió no protestar, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria aquel tipo se estaba jugando el cuello por ellos y no podía pedirle nada más, aún tenía cosas preparadas para él.

-Bien Carter, un placer disfrutar de tu compañía en esta ruta turística.

-Bien, ya he cumplido lo que te dije. Ahora déjame volver a casa.

-Bueno, verás...tu y yo aún no hemos acabado, no voy a perderte de vista. Pero sí, puedes irte a casa por hoy.

-Qué? Cómo que no hemos acabado?

Entonces Hanji se giró, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y lo colocó una mano en su hombro, susurrándole desde muy cerca mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Me tomas por tonta Carter? No voy a dejar que tú, la única persona que sabe quiénes somos, y donde estamos campe a sus anchas por ahí. No intentes escapar porque te cogeré, no intentes esconderte porque te encontraré, no intentes delatarnos porque acabaré con todo lo que quieres. Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga porque de lo contrario haré de tu vida un infierno. ¿Queda claro?

-...

-Bien! Entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora de comer aquí, pero que no te siga nadie ¿vale? Venga majo, ¡hasta mañana!

La mujer se alejó sonriéndole y entró en la casa junto con todos sus compañeros. Carter se quedó quieto mirando hacia el "apartamento" que les había otorgado.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora...?

Nada más entrar en la casa, lo primero que se encontraron fue una ancha habitación que funcionaba como cocina y sala de estar a la vez. A la izquierda de la puerta estaba la cocina, amueblada con abundantes estantes y cajones en los que se guardarían los cubiertos y la bajilla. En medio de los muebles de ese sector se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda con una silla a cada lado.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, separado de la parte anteriormente descrita de la habitación por unas escaleras que ascendían hacia la izquierda estaba el salón, en el que podía verse un sofá, pegado a la pared en la que estaba tallada la puerta, pared que funcionaba también cómo muro para la casa. En frente del sofá se encontraba una mesa de madera de forma rectangular y con unas dimensiones mayores a la de la cocina. Al otro lado de la mesa había tres viejas sillas de madera que cubrían la misma acción que el sofá que tenían en frente y desde las cuales se podía mirar a través de la ventana que se abría justo por encima de este.

En la esquina más lejana del salón se encontraba la puerta a un pequeño cuarto de baño que constaba de un espejo sobre una pileta, un váter y una pequeña ducha sin cortina. El grupo se adentró en la estancia, inspeccionándola con curiosidad y ascendió al segundo piso por las escaleras.

Tras atravesar el estrecho trance escalonado abrieron la puerta de la última habitación de la casa. Una habitación simple y espaciosa que constaba de un de piedra, unas paredes del mismo material, un techo igual a las paredes y el suelo, cuatro camas organizadas en literas a los dos lados de la habitación y una gran ventana que ocupaba una porción abundante de una de las paredes.

-Bueno, y eso fue todo.

-Pues no está nada mal.

-Comparado con lo que hemos tenido desde que empezamos la expedición...

-Venga, organicémonos.

-A que te refieres Connie?

-A que me pido la litera de arriba!

-Ni de coña! Esa cama es para mí! -Respondió Reiner agarrando del pantalón a Connie, que ya casi había subido a la litera.

-Saca de ahí idiota, deja la camilla a los heridos!-Protestó Jean caminando lentamente hacia allí.

-Chicos, en esa cama va a dormir Petra. Jean, tu quédate en la de abajo.

-Armin quién te dio permiso para mandar aquí?

-Armin tiene razón Eren, lo que ha dicho está bien pensado.

-Ya, siempre tiene razón...

-Pero que te pasa Eren?

-Nada Armin nada.

-Dios, a veces no eres más que un enorme bebe de metro setenta.

-Que!?

-Jajajaja -Rió burlona Ymir. -De que te extrañas Jaeger? Cuando alguien tiene la razón hay que dársela, un bebe con una rabieta es tu definición gráfica.

-No seas mala Ymir.

-No soy mala peque.

-No, eres peor que mala.

-Tu cállate maldito bebe llorón.

-Te voy a matar!

-Eren.

-Que me dejes Mikasa, se lo merece!

-Oye, no le hables así.

-Y a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro caracaballo?

-Mirad chicos ya he encontrado comida!

-Caracaballo pollas maldito bebe llorón.

-Oh mierda, Shasha ha encontrado otra barra de pan...-Susurró Belth mientras se "escondía" tímidamente detrás de Annie.

-Qué no soy un bebe llorón!

-No insultes a Eren, Jean.

-Pero si te estaba defendiendo Mikasa...

-Si Kirstein, será mejor que protejas "tu casa" porque el titán acorazado está en camino! -Gritó el rubio mientras levantaba a Jean entre sus brazos por la fuerza y lo catapultaba a su cama. Connie se unió también al ataque entre carcajadas, y ambos comenzaron a matar a cosquillas al castaño. Eren tampoco tardó en unirse a la ofensiva, todo acto en contra de Kirstein estaba justificado para él, así que se lanzo sobre la cama también.

-Eren te puedes hacer daño! -Reprendió Mikasa a su hermanastro, que siguió con su juego haciéndole caso omiso. Al ver que Eren se metía en la pelea, la chica se arremango, ya estaba cansada de las bromas con su nombre, y ahora tenía una excusa para darle su merecido a aquel listillo.

-Mierda, este maldito pan también se parece haber fosilizado...

-Shasha, si no quieres acabar como la última vez, saca ese pan de debajo de la ventana.

-No, déjame Annie, tu no lo entiendes.

-Ni quiero entenderlo. Dame el pan.

-Vamos mujer, no seas tan sosa.

-Dame el puto pan Shasha.

-Dáselo Shasha, se está empezando a cabrear...-Aconsejó Berthold con su característica expresión de circunstancias y su ya familiar gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Ey! !Titan acorazado al traidores-team! ¡Sos!¡ Sos!

Los dos amigos se giraron, lanzando una conjunta mirada asesina al rubio que les sonreía burlón mientras intentaba zafarse de un ahorcamiento de Mikasa.. La expresión divertida de Reiner seguía vigente en su rostro aún cuando el color de este se acercaba al morado, y sus brazos intentaban exageradamente soltarse del brazo de la chica, en desesperado intento por respirar entre la llave y las carcajadas que aún tenía a causa de sus propias bromas.

La imagen era tan graciosa que hasta Annie sonrió al verlo y se encaminó hacia ellos.

-Tienes un humor asqueroso maldito idiota. -Comentó tranquilamente mientras se arremangaba con la mirada clavada en Mikasa y se relamía.

-Oh dios mío, Annie no...-Intento retenerla el moreno con otra gota de sudor decorando su cara.

-Mierda, tenemos que hacer algo Belth! .-Dijo Armin mirando para el chico que jugaba con sus dedos mientras repetía -Oh dios, oh dios. -Sin saber qué hacer, cómo era tan común en el.

Los gritos de ayuda de Jean junto con las carcajadas de sus atacantes acabaron por revolucionar a toda la tropa, que se sumió en una gran pelea cariñosa y jugetona. Después de todo... ¿seguían siendo niños no?

Hanji sonrió, admirando cómo sus pequeños disfrutaban de uno de los pocos momentos que la vida les dejaba disfrutar. Puede que algunos estuvieran discutiendo si, pero todos estaban descansando de un infierno, y lo más importante es que lo estaban haciendo juntos, y la compañía es lo importante en un mundo como este.

Ella echaba de menos esa compañía pero... ¿Volvería a tenerla? ¿Aún conservaría la vida lo que le quedaba de familia a ella? No lo sabía.

-Ey. -Una mano agarró la manga del chaleco de la camisa de Hanji suavemente. -Por qué llaman a Jean cara de caballo?

Petra la miró intrigada y divertida, feliz, sonriente como siempre había sido.

-Oh, ya puedes mirarme sin...

-Qué?

-Nada. Bueno, tenemos que admitir que aunque el chico sea guapote, sí que tiene algo de cara de equino jajajajaja. ¡Es mi pequeño y fiel corcel!

-¿Tu pequeño y fiel corcel? jajajaja. Eso no tiene mucho sentido, a mi no me parece que...

-Gracias Petra. -La interrumpió la de gafas mientras la abrazaba.

-Q-Que?

-Nada, solo que te echaba de menos.

Después de todo, puede que su familia aún siguiera acompañándola, aunque no estuviera con ella al completo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>No sabéis cuanto me ha gustado escribir este capítulo, me encantó describir la casa, espero que la imaginéis cómo yo, al menos lo he intentado jajajaja. Me gusta mucho escribir momentos divertidos y amenos cómo este, son los que menos trabajo me dan, y de aquellos con los que más disfruto. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y si es que por alguna razón me los merezco, Reviews pls. Se agradecen muchísimo.<strong>


	19. La leyenda del hombre sin nombre

**Disclaimer: **SNK no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 19 - La leyenda del hombre sin nombre**

Había mercadillo, eso quería decir que o era jueves o domingo. El murmullo de la gente acompañaba su tranquilo paseo expeditivo por la ciudad. La gente pasaba a su lado sin reconocerla ya que ninguno de aquellos la había visto sin sus gafas, o con algún tipo de peinado algo cuidado alguna vez, pero ella ya había reconocido a varios transeúntes. Aquella gente había vivido entre las murallas, y había conseguido escapar. Aquella gente había sobrevivido a su estancia en el infierno y ahora disfrutaban de una vida feliz en una ciudad sin muros que ocultaran el horizonte. Pero -¿Qué pasa con toda la gente que ya no está?¿Qué pasa con la gente que muriendo cautiva, sin ver el horizonte?- Esas eran preguntas que no paraban de rondar su cabeza cuando reconocía a un noble, o a un prestigioso médico que había conocido dentro del epicentro de lo que antes creía que era, el último núcleo de humanidad en el mundo. Caminaban en silencio por una de las calles principales. Carter avanzaba cabizbajo, nervioso. Ella iba entristeciendo y enfureciéndose a cada paso. ¿Dónde estaba Mike Zacarius ahora?¿Ya nadie recordaba a Nanaba?

-Alto!

Ambos caminantes se detuvieron, mirando hacia el par de guardias que los ordenaran detenerse.

-(Susurrando)Que coño has hecho Carter?

-No he hecho nada, te lo juro.

Ambos policías llegaron junto a ellos y se detuvieron.

-Nos conocemos señorita?

-Mierda_-_ pensó Hanji al averiguar la familiar identidad del hombre que le hablaba. Era uno de los asquerosos embusteros de la policía militar central. Cómo había llegado ese cerdo a ese lugar con la mínima capacidad mental que poseía su microscópico cerebro de mosquito? Aún así sonrió amablemente, (cómo siempre) y le contestó con la mayor cordialidad posible.

-Creo que no señor oficial.

-Seguro? Yo diría que si...

-Pues a mí me parece que se equivoca. -Respondió la mujer con un toque cínico y borde típico de ella cuando su humor no era el mejor que no pudo controlar.

-Oh vamos señorita científica, pare de jugar con nosotros de esa forma y acompáñenos por favor...-Añadió el segundo de los dos oficiales sonriendo con malicia.

(Aquel también era de la policía militar, el capullo del científico de la policía militar...)

Hanj abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida por el comentario, aquello no era nada bueno. Entonces no vio otra opción que reaccionar, con todo lo que esa palabra conllevaba.

El puño de la de ojos castaños quedó impreso en la mejilla del más bajo y astuto de sus enemigos después de que la mujer lo golpeara y echara a correr llevándose a Carter con ella. Ambos soldados comenzaron a perseguir a los fugitivos, revolucionando todo el mercadillo y creando un núcleo de atención con la persecución. Hanji se abrió camino bruscamente entre la gente hasta conseguir salir de la principal por un callejón poco transitado, por la entrada del cual aparecerían poco después los dos persecutores.

Rápidamente giraron la esquina al final del estrecho paso y prosiguieron con su carrera por una calle algo más ancha, pero en la que no había demasiado ambiente. Carter no parecía querer correr demasiado, lo que provocó que perdieran terreno ante los que querían capturarles, cuando de pronto un encapuchado embistió al científico y a su compañero, tirando a uno al suelo y apartando al otro de su posición anterior. Tras el ataque, el encapuchado se desvió por otro de los callejones de aquella avenida.

Hanji aprovechó aquel incidente para recuperar el terreno perdido, arrastrando a su rehén a la fuerza y perdiéndose por otra de las salidas que atravesaban horizontalmente las viviendas que constituían los límites de la ancha vía en la que se encontraba.

Pasaron bastante tiempo corriendo y perdiéndose por las callejuelas que serpenteaban entre líneas de los planos de la ciudad, pero ahora ya no eran solo dos quienes los perseguían, si no que una gran banda de refuerzos peinaba toda la ciudad en su busca.

Carter estaba cada vez más nervioso, y las piernas de ambos estaban demasiado cansadas cómo para seguir funcionando así que se detuvieron en un pequeñísima avenida completamente descuidaba que funcionaba cómo vertedero para los habitantes de las casas que la rodeaban.

Hanji se sentó apoyada contra una de las paredes que delimitaban aquel pequeño y sucio rincón y intentó recuperar el aliento, pero a veces la vida no da tiempo para descansos...

-Os tengo

Advirtió con tono tranquilo Jhonas, el único inteligente de la pareja que la había reconocido en un principio mientras apuntaba hacia ella con su rifle.

El silencio se adueñó de aquel instante, incrementando la tensión y angustia que este significaba. Un silencio demasiado prolongado, una calma que precedía a una tempestad, una falta de ruido que pronto sería finalizada, pero...para sorpresa de la científica, no fue cortada por el sonido de un disparo, si no por el zumbido del viento al ser cortado por el asesino metal que se clavó en la garganta Jhonas. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuello mientras que su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia atrás ya inerte.

Entonces apareció él, saltando desde el techo de la casa en la que la de gafas se apoyaba. Sus ojos azules la miraron perceptiblemente más emocionados de lo habitual mientras se retiraba su capucha y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Erwin?

-Pensaba que estabas muerta.

-Oh dios, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte

-Pues no jajaja, aún no tendréis que aguantarme un poquito más.

-Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Bueno, es una historia realmente larga...y ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo suficiente.

-Eso puedo arreglarlo -Dijo el comandante mientras volvía a cubrirse la cabeza y se acercaba a su víctima para recoger su cuchilla. -Seguidme.

_Mientras tanto, en la provisional casa de los cadetes..._

-Me aburro.

-Y yo...

-Donde está el resto?

-Armin se ha llevado a Eren, a Shasha y a Connie a investigar la ciudad.

-Mi Christa?

-No es tuya.

-Ja, ya quisieras tu Brown.

-Creo que está con Annie -Respondió Berthold intentando cortar la previsible discusión que se avecinaba.

-Con Annie?

-Si, dijo que ella y Petra la iban a llevar de compras...

-No saben donde se meten jajajaja

-No, claramente no...

-Por?

-Bueno...Annie no es la típica señorita a la que le entusiasman los vestidos o las faldas, más bien todo lo contrario. Puede ser todo lo elegante que quieras, pero la verdad es que su imagen no le preocupa demasiado...

-Ya, bueno, mi Christa la acabará convenciendo.

-Ni de coña.

-Y donde está el idiota de Jean? -Preguntó Reiner extrañado de no verlo reposando sus heridas

Ymir rió con picardía.

-Creo que invito a Mikasa a una cita.

-Que!? En serio!?

-Sip

-Pero aún no está recuperado del todo no?

-Oh vamos Bufar, ¿por qué coño iba a decirle que sí Mikasa si no es por pena?

-Que mala eres a veces...

-Oh dios, tengo que ver eso -Saltó Reiner con su habitual tontería ya recargada

-Jean no va a dejar que los vayamos a estorbar...

-Sí.

-Entonces cómo piensas ir a mirar?

-Es la hora de los disfraces Belth...

-Joder Brown, cada día estas peor.

-No sé si os habéis fijado, pero...en este bloque de edificios hay una tienda de disfraces.

-No te referirás a esa casa abandonada que da tanto miedo?

-Ajá.

-No, no podemos hacer eso, sería de muy...

-Por qué no? -Interrumpió Ymir levantándose junto con Reiner.

-Oh dios, esto no va a acabar bien..

-No seas así Belth, siempre buscándole el lado negativo a las cosas.

_Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad..._

_-_Sentaos donde queráis, hay sitio de sobra.

Los invitó Erwin una vez dentro de su morada. Hanji buscó el asiento junto a la ventana de aquella pequeña librería abandonada que el rubio utilizaba como refugio mientras que ambos hombres se sentaban cercanos a donde ella había decidido.

-Muy bien Carter, ya puedes comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra opción. Si lo que queréis es información, entonces os la daré.

-Donde estamos?

Estáis en "Esperanza", el nuevo hogar de la humanidad.

-Patético...-Bufó la científica por lo bajo.

-Cómo habéis conseguido llegar aquí, y cómo conseguís sobrevivir fuera de las murallas?

_-_Bueno, esas dos respuestas están interconectadas. La historia de este sitio no está contrastada, ni es posible hacerlo, pero si hay una leyenda que se toma cómo cierta. -Comenzó a hablar Carter mientras se echaba hacia delante en su asiento. Su rostro se iluminó cómo el de un padre cuando cuenta un cuento a sus hijos y prosiguió con su explicación:

-_Esta ciudad fue fundada ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando las murallas aún eran jóvenes. _

_Todo empezó cuando criminal del subterráneo robó una muy preciada riqueza a la familia real. El hombre del que ya nadie recuerda el nombre se perdió entre las catacumbas del subterráneo escapando de la policía de la realeza, arrastrándose por las sinuosas rutas de la ciudad bajo tierra cómo un cobarde, empujado por su miedo a la muerte. Se dice que se internó tanto bajo tierra que llegó a parajes desconocidos, encontrando tanto amplias y oscuras cuevas cómo hondos y largos túneles. A cada día que pasaba, el hombre sin nombre se adentró más y más en las entrañas de la tierra, escapando de sus persecutores, que aún le seguían los pasos muy de cerca, hasta que un día, el fugitivo se topó con un profundo lago de negras aguas. _

_Pasaron horas y horas, quizá días mientras que el cobarde sin nombre nadaba sin rumbo; hasta que por fin llegó a una pequeña cala de tierra en la que pudo descansar. Allí se encontró un túnel que ascendía hacia arriba por el cual escalo hasta llegar a un colosal salón de cristal, cuyo techo tenía cómo apoyos los dormidos cuerpos de titanes. _

_El hombre se paralizó por el miedo, acurrucándose en una esquina tapándose los ojos para no ver aquellos demonios, pero la imperiosa necesidad de supervivencia lo empujó a dejar de sollozar y actuar empujado por el más animal de sus instintos, el de comer._

_El fugitivo sin nombre se convirtió en el humano que devoró a un titán._

_Este hecho fue el desencadenante de todo, ya que cómo ya sabemos ahora, todo aquel que ingiere carne de titán es despreciado cómo alimento por estos._

_Entonces perdió el miedo, perdió toda idea de angustia y se lanzó a nadar de nuevo, dirigiéndose temerariamente a un horizonte desconocido e incierto que resultó ser el de la libertad. _

_Pero el fugitivo no fue el único que consiguió llegar al final de aquel lago para desembocar en el mar, si no que sus persecutores también lo lograron al seguir sus pasos en silencio. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora aquel hombre era un héroe para ellos, ahora aquel criminal era una esperanza para la humanidad. _

_Desde aquel día, aquel grupo de la guardia real fue movilizando medios para ir llevando cada vez más y más gente por aquel río subterráneo, proporcionándoles la salvación de ingerir carne de titán, poniéndose así a salvo de ellos y burlando al propio demonio._

_Entonces las gentes salvadas comenzaron a construir una aldea usando los árboles del bosque, comenzaron a practicar la pesca ya que el mar estaba a disposición de todos, y poco a poco, fueron construyendo un hogar. Una esperanza._

El silencio se hizo con la habitación durante unos largos segundos. Entonces Carter volvió a recostarse en el asiento y colocó las manos sobre su estomago, conforme con su trabajo, y entonces suspiró.

Erwin lo miraba fijamente, inmóvil, serio, callado y concentrado pensando en millones de cosas que no podía adivinar.

Carter miró hacia el techo con una leve sonrisa asomando entre sus labios.

-Qué preciosa es la literatura... ¿verdad?

El silencio prosiguió con su reinado durante unos instantes más, hasta que Hanji consiguió pronunciar algo con un ápice de coherencia.

-Entonces...¿Eso es solo un simple cuento...no?

-Sí, es un cuento, un cuento con todas sus exageraciones y alteraciones de la realidad pero...¿no podrían ser todas nuestras vidas cuentos también? Eso que acabo de contaros es el texto literal con puntos y comas que narra la creación de esta ciudad, pero lo que cuenta es tan real cómo este sillón en el que estoy sentado ahora mismo.

-Pero eso es...imposible...

-No, no lo es. De hecho aún sabemos dónde está la cueva que lleva a ese lago. Sabemos que la sala de la que el hombre sin nombre comió carne titánica era el interior de la muralla María porque conseguimos adentrarnos dentro de ella. Conseguimos romper sus muros recogiendo los suministros suficientes para todos los que vivimos aquí y reciclamos la piedra con la que estaba construida para construir estas casas.

Continuara...

**Bueno, ahí va la primera de muchas respuestas a uno de tantos misterios que aún nos quedan por descubrir. A veces soy obligado por mi imaginación a escribir lo que ella crea, y esta ha sido una de esas veces jajajajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado, a mi realmente me ha gustado escribir esta "leyenda", espero que no les importe distanciarse de esa forma de la trama de los personajes, pero creo que era necesario. **

**En cuanto a uno de los comentarios que me han dejado, (en concreto el de "**_**Leonhardtrose**_**", a quién agradezco muchísimo tales halagos) me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de las hipótesis, por eso les invito a compartirlas con migo aquí, por eso me gustaría pedir algunos reviews, si es que me los merezco, para saber que piensan sobre esta explicación a una de las incógnitas, o de las hipótesis que puedan tener sobre la verdad de las que quedan. A parte de que sería muy divertido, se agradecería muchísimo.**

**Doy mil gracias a todos los lectores tanto si comentan cómo si no lo hacen. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**


	20. Capítulo 20 - Noche de disfraces

**Disclaimer: **SnK no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 20 - Noche de disfraces.**

Ambos amigos se miraron, consultándose mutuamente con la mirada si aquello que acababan de escuchar podía de alguna forma ser cierto. Erwin desvió su mirada lentamente, desenfocándola en el ambiente mientras se recostaba lentamente en el asiento. El crujido que la madera emitió cuando la espalda del rubio se recostó por completo en el respaldo delató la antigüedad del mueble. Los pájaros piaban tranquilos tras el sucio cristal de la ventana por la que entraba toda la luz que había en la estancia. Era una luz cálida y agradable con la que se hacía posible ver todos los diminutos polvillos brillantes que flotaban en el aire, navegando en la casi inexistente brisa cómo pequeños fragmentos de plancton bajo las olas.

Hanji se puso en pie, inquieta, y comenzó a pasear frente a las estanterías llenas de libros que adornaban las paredes de la habitación. Sus dedos resbalaban sobre los lomos de los tomos sin prestar una pizca de atención a ellos. El comandante comenzó a juguetear con los cinco dedos de su única mano mientras seguía cavilando sobre la historia de Carter, quién simplemente miraba por la ventana, esperando a la reacción de cualquiera de sus dos interrogadores.

-Muy bien. Suponiendo que esa historia fuera cierta, ¿qué se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora?

Preguntó Hanji a la vez que volvía junto a los dos hombres que la acompañaban en la escueta librería.

-Tú qué harías Hanji? -Contestó el rubio sin dar respuesta alguna a la pregunta de la morena.

-Supongo que, no se... supongo que lo primero que haría sería reunir a todas las tropas que sea posible y a partir de ese momento, comenzaría a planear algo más consistente...

-Correcto. Lo primero que debemos hacer es reunir a nuestros aliados, pero la policía de esta ciudad ya ha descubierto que al menos tú estás aquí, y que Carter está contigo. Partiendo de esto podemos deducir que empezarán a investigar por él, y que pronto conseguirán llegar a nosotros. Nuestra prioridad es conseguir ganar tiempo, tiempo que necesitaremos para llevar a cabo el plan.

-El plan? Que plan?

-El que acabo de pensar.

-...wow. "Mierda, este maldito capullo siempre un paso por delante." -Pensó Hanji con una especie de tierna molestia.

-Pero antes de esto necesitamos encontrar a nuestro pequeño amigo Rivaille. -Prosiguió el rubio mientras se levantaba para mirar por la ventana.

-Está bien!?

-Sí, bueno, podría estar mejor pero no está herido.

-Y dónde está?

-Eso es lo que debemos descubrir. Una vez que lo volvamos a encontrar podremos comenzar.

-Muy bien. ¿Y cuál es ese plan que has pensado?

-Esa información no es algo que tu debas saber.

-No empieces con esas mierdas otra...

-Es una orden capitana Zoe, no haga más preguntas. -Interrumpió el de ojos azules sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-Si señor..."_De todas formas, no ibas a decir la verdad_" -Susurró para sí la de gafas mientras recogía su capa del respaldo del asiento en el que se había recostado hace unos minutos.

-¿Entonces, vamos allá?

-Sí, vamos allá. -Confirmó Erwin girándose hacia sus dos acompañantes. -Aún tenemos misión que finalizar.

_En esos mismos instantes, perdidos entre las calles de la ciudad..._

-Estamos ridículos, y todo esto no es nuestro, ni siquiera deberíamos estar...

-Cállate ya Bufar! No seas aguafiestas. -Reprendió la morena mientras se colocaba bien la barba falsa.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo Belth, todo saldrá bien.

-Tu apura Brown, no tenemos todo el día!

-Ya voy, ya voy.

-Pero es que nos reconocerán, es demasiado obvio.

-Claro que no, esos dos idiotas no se empanaran de nada. Jean estará demasiado inmerso con su cita, y Mikasa no suele darse cuenta de estupideces cómo esta. -Dijo Reiner mientras salía de detrás de los pequeños arbustos que había utilizado para disfrazarse.

Tanto Ymir como Berthold comenzaron a reír inevitablemente al identificar al ancho y fornido muchacho dentro de una especie de corsé bastante apretado que realzaba el relleno de su pecho de forma bastante exagerada. El rubio se acercó caminando cómo un pato mareado a causa de los tacones, moviendo su peluca de un lado a otro cómo si de pelo real se tratara y sonriendo con la mayor cara de idiota que jamás le habían visto acentuada aún más por el colorete en sus mejillas.

-Qué os parece queridos? -Preguntó el travestido con el tono más agudo que pudo simular.

Pero esta pregunta no obtuvo respuesta ya que sus dos compañeros no eran capaces de articular palabra a causa de las descontroladas carcajadas que sufrían, carcajadas tan fuertes que llegaron a tumbar a Berthold en el suelo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo en aquellos escondidos jardines de detrás de una de las casas más viejas de la calle.

Trás unos minutos de risa inaguantable, los tres compañeros consiguieron retomar su "misión" y volvieron a la calle principal.

Se dirigían a una especie de verbena que se celebraba en una de las plazas por la que esta vía pasaba. En aquella pequeña fiesta al aire libre se encontraban supuestamente sus dos objetivos. No había sido para nada una mala idea por parte del chico llevar allí a Mikasa, ya que ese tipo de eventos se daban bastante para pasar un buen rato, o simplemente para tener una cita agradable.

Cuando los tres amigos comenzaron a inmiscuirse entre la gente comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a sus dos conocidos, a quienes Reiner divisó rápidamente desde su acentuada altura.

-Veo al objetivo a nuestras tres.

-Qué?

-A tu derecha, burra.

-Oye, ¿cómo que burra? Hoy yo soy el macho, ¿de acuerdo princesita?

-Completamente mi amor. Aunque eso de hoy... yo diría que un macho lo has sido todos los días. -Bromeó el rubio mientras intentaba protegerse de la inminente colleja de Ymir.

-Imbécil.

-Parad de hacer el tonto, vamos a acabar llamando mucho la atención.

-No llamar la atención va a ser difícil mientras llevéis a un pibón como yo con vosotros chicos. -Se chuleo burlón Reiner, como era tan normal en el.

-Cállate Débora, no te des tantos aires. -Respondió su acompañante, que lo agarró por el brazo para sentarlo junto a ella en una de las mesas.

-Escuchadme bien idiotas, este es el plan: Mientras yo, y mi querida putilla Débora nos sentamos cerca de ellos para escuchar lo que dicen, Bufar sacará sus mejores dotes de galán e intentará seducir a Mikasa para sacarla a bailar. De esta forma sabremos si ella prefiere salir a bailar con un completo desconocido a estar allí sentada junto a Jean, o si realmente se lo está pasando bien.

-Me parece bien. -Respondió "Débora"-Pero tu plan tiene un fallo querido Jasán, ya que el nuestro apreciado corcel no dejará que nuestro cómplice se codee con su acompañante de esa forma. En mi opinión, ese plan podría funcionar si cambiamos un pequeño matiz...

-No lo digas por favor. -Rogó el moreno para sí mientras miraba con pánico la pícara sonrisa de Reiner.

-En mi opinión, nuestro amigo Belth no la debería intentar cortejar a ella, si no a él.

-Mierda.

-De esa forma sabremos si a Mikasa le importa que alguien se intente llevar a su acompañante de su lado.

-Jajajaja, me parece óptimo.

-No, no y no.

-Venga Belth, no seas egoísta, debes sacrificarte por el equipo.

-No podéis obligarme.

-Puedes estar seguro de que sí bufar…-Advirtió la morena mirándolo con malicia.

-Pero no hará falta verdad Belth? –Prosiguió el rubio riendo cual niño apunto de hacer lo que no debe

_Mientras tanto, unas mesas más allá..._

-Que tal está la comida?

-Bien, bastante bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Respondió Jean sonriendo con amabilidad. –Oye Mikasa

-Si?

-La verdad es que esta noche me lo estoy pasando muy bien y… bueno, quería darte las gracias por cuidar de nosotros todo este tiempo, creo que sin ti no habríamos llegado todos sanos y salvos, y creo también que te mereces algo a cambio.

Entonces el chico sacó un bonito pulsera del bolsillo, dejando que las brillantes perlas que componían el cuerpo del accesorio colgaran desde su mano. Aquel accesorio era una joya de lo más simple, pero a la vez muy elegante con brillos violetas que aparecían tímidamente entre el fresco color blanco que coloreaba la mayoría de las pequeñas esferas.

-No compré un collar porque sé que no se te vería por debajo de la bufanda, pero bueno, esta pulsera me recordó bastante a ti. Las dos sois igual de… no se…. igual de brillantes.

-Jean…

-Sé que no es gran cosa, pero necesitaba hacer algo. –La interrumpió el muchacho mientras le dejaba caer cuidadosamente la correa de perlas sobre las manos.

-No hacía falta…

La chica simplemente lo miró sonriendo, sin tener mucha pinta de saber qué hacer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, deshaciendo la casi inquebrantable indiferencia que solía estar presente en su rostro. Esto fue algo que descolocó un poco a Jean, ya que no ese esperaba que se sonrojara por un regalo suyo. El chico sonrió casi sin darse cuenta al verla, y ella lo imitó con una tímida curvatura de sus labios.

-Entonces….¿te gusta?

-Sí, claro que me gusta.

El muchacho estaba completamente sorprendido. Él ya había estado en muchas citas, algunas le habían dado alegrías, y muchas otras solo le habían traído problemas, pero se podría decir que en comparación con el resto de sus compañeros Jean tenía bastante experiencia en temas amorosos. Pero ella parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar, cómo si no supiera que hacer en cada momento. En parte lo comprendía, ya que ella siempre estaba junto a Eren, fuese a donde fuese, y de seguro que ese bastardo no le había invitado nunca a nada parecido.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a la mesa donde estaban cenando. Se trataba de un hombre de considerable altura, con una barba un tanto particular que parecía no ir demasiado acorde con la especie de tupé que llevaba sobre la cabeza. En cuanto a su ropa, era una mezcla de la parte de arriba conformada por una blusa con un chaleco bastante elegante y sin abrochar por encima, dejando ver los primeros botones de la blusa, que se abrían permitiendo que se pudiese divisar parte del pecho del muchacho. Por otra banda, la parte de abajo contrastaba con la elegancia de la superior. Los pantalones bombacho a rayas de distintos colores se ensanchaban a medida que se alargaban hacia los pies, acabando en puño un poco por encima de sus estirados tobillos, adornados por abajo con unos brillantes zapatos rojos que llamaban considerablemente la atención. Este conjunto le daba un aire bastante cómico cómo el de un payaso.

-Hola… guapo….-Dijo el extraño con voz temblorosa mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, entrecruzándolos una y otra vez.

Jean se quedó perplejo sin saber qué hacer o decir. Miro de reojo para Mikasa, que se encontraba igual de perpleja que él, aunque un poco divertida por la situación en la que el chico se había inmiscuido sin beberlo ni comerlo.

-Me preguntaba si querrías…

-…

(La cara de Belth comenzó a chorrear sudor, cómo era habitual)

-Si querrías….

-Si querría…?

-No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –Exclamó aquel estrambótico individuo mientras se alejaba corriendo de ellos, volviendo a perderse entre la gente.

-Bueno…Esta bien jajajajaja

-Te irías con el Jean? –Preguntó Mikasa con una sonrisa irónica y pícara.

-Hombre pues…. No se jajaja. Era un hombre muy atractivo….

-Que!? –La expresión de la chica cambió por completo a una mueca que mezclaba la sorpresa con una especie de preocupación o algo por el estilo que Jean no supo identificar demasiado bien.

-Cómo que qué? Era una broma mujer. –Jean no se explicaba aquel tipo de cosas por parte de la chica. No era para nada tonta o despistada, pero no parecía comprender la íronia en cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella, de hecho, solía ser bastante cómico el hecho de que se tomaba a pecho cualquier cosa o tontería que la gente dijera, incluso si esta provenía de alguien cómo Connie.

Entonces la chica se tranquilizó, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento a la vez que se colocaba bien la bufanda. Pero aquella reacción había inspirado a Kirstein, aquella mueca no comunicaba indiferencia para nada, y eso significaba que sí le importaba que la dejara "plantada" en algún momento, significaba que sí tenía una mínima posibilidad. (O eso fue lo que su alocada cabecita interpretó).

-Mierda, Belthha fallado.

-Ese maldito inútil…

-Eh, no te pases guapa, con Belth cero.

-Pss.

-Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?

-Tendremos que pasar a la acción…

-No, espera. Se les está acercando una chica.

-Hola guapo? Pareces un poco aburrido por qué no te vienes a divertir un poco? –Dijo la chica refiriéndose al de pelo castaño.

-Está conmigo, y no estamos aburridos.

Jean la miró como sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. ¿De qué se sorprendía tanto? Era un chico al que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Él no paraba de decirle cosas bonitas, no paraba de apoyarla en todo lo que hacía o decía, siempre estaba ofreciéndole ayuda para cualquier cosa, en definitiva se portaba especialmente bien con ella.

Entendía que hacía eso porque le parecía guapa, y de hecho le parecía muy tierno que se esforzara tanto por conseguir que se fijara en él, pero…. Se había sorprendido cuando ella hiciera algo por seguir con aquella cena en paz. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Nadie dejaría que un cualquiera viniera y se llevara a su acompañante así por la cara, y mucho menos ella. ¿Quién se creía esa maldita indeseable que era para llegar y decir eso?

-No, lo siento. –Respondió Jean a la rubia. –La verdad me lo estaba pasando bastante bien antes de que vinieras a molestar. "Nunca pensé que yo llegara a decirle eso a una chica tan guapa nunca" –Pensó mientras proseguía con su respuesta. –De hecho, estaba a punto de sacarla a bailar. ¿Vienes Mikasa?

-Vamos.

Ambos cadetes se alejaron de la mesa para perderse entre la gente en la pista de baile. La chica se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a la pareja alejarse durante un instante, pero no tardó en darse la vuelta altivamente y seguir caminando hacia otro lado con prepotencia.

-Pues eso sí que no me lo esperaba. –Comentó Ymir.

-Nope, parece que nuestro querido caballito aún tiene oportunidades…

-Eso habrá que verlo, yo no estoy muy segura.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte del pueblo…_

"_Dios, al fin conseguí escapar"_ –Pensó Annie mientras caminaba sola entre unos bonitos jardínes a las afueras de la ciudad. Aquellas dos angelicales chicas habían intentado encajarle toda clase de prendas, tanto vestidos largos cómo minifaldas, pasando por todo tipo de elegantes blusas o faldas de tubo, pero ella no se veía encerrada dentro de ninguna de aquellas incómodas y estúpidas prendas, así que había aprovechado un momento en el que sus dos acompañantes se encariñaran con una "preciosa chaqueta sastre" para deslizarse hasta la salida de la tienda y perderse entre las calles de aquel pueblo.

Disfrutaba de su soledad admirando el horizonte, desnudo sin muralla alguna que lo ocultara a sus gélidos ojos azules. Y seguiría disfrutándola si no fuera porque al final de la calle se encontraba Eren, caminando a paso ligero y mirando hacia atrás nerviosamente.

-Oh, Annie. ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

-Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo.

-Es que no aguantaba más con Connie y Shasha, es imposible tener un paseo tranquilo si vas con esos dos.

-Y has dejado a tu gran amigo Armin con el marrón? Qué bien por tu parte…

-Armin estará bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz cómo ahora. Desde que llegamos a esta ciudad no para de curiosear en todo lo que ve. ¿Y tú no estabas con Christa y Petra?

-Estaba.

-Y por qué no estas…?

-Porque no.

-Oh, ya veo…me lo aclaras tanto….

-Ahora intentas tener una conversación civilizada con migo Jaeger?

-A que te refieres? –Respondió el moreno con un tono más enfadado.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

-Bueno, pues sí. ¿Pasa algo?

-No. Solo que pensaba que seguías odiándome.

-…

-No respondes?

-No vayas por ahí estúpida. No es momento de… eso.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Oye.

-Qué?

-Qué fue lo del otro día?

-El qué?

-Ahora no seas tú quién se hace la tonta Annie.

-Eso no…. No fue nada. Solo un desliz, una tontería provocada por el estrés. Una tontería que no se va a repetir.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Vale.

-Bien.

Ambos muchachos caminaron juntos en silencio durante un rato, mirando los diferentes arbustos y arbolillos que crecían retorciéndose en artísticas y naturales formas. Su ritmo era pausado y tranquilo. Pero Eren se veía aún algo nervioso.

-…Annie.

-Qué? –Respondió la rubia después de un leve suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Nada.

-…

-Annie.

-Qué ostia quieres Jaeger?

-Eso de que no va a repetirse lo decías en serio no?

Annie miró para el chico. Aquel pobre imbécil parecía dudar sobre el asunto. Ella no había hecho aquello conscientemente, ni lo quería hacer. Se quedó mirándole con suficiencia durante un rato, lo que sabía que molestaba al muchacho, pero en realidad, cuando se enfadaba solía agradarla más que cuando simplemente se comportaba con normalidad. Sus grandes ojos verdes la miraron fijamente, cómo reprochándole aquella pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa que ella le había regalado.

Entonces no supo muy bien por qué le agradaba tanto aquella expresión en su cara, quizás porque el pelo de Eren ya estaba un poco largo de más lo que recordaba a su forma titán, quizás porque simplemente le divertía molestarlo, pero en aquel momento, la pregunta que Eren le había planteado se repitió de nuevo dentro de su cabeza "¿Eso de que no se repetirá, lo decías en serio?"

Entonces se asustó. "¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?"

-Sí, claro que iba en serio…

-Ok…

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio durante un buen rato más, dejando que la tranquilidad volviera a reinar en su paseo. El canto de los pájaros, las luciérnagas volando alrededor de los árboles, el genial aroma de las plantas, la luz de las estrellas, y avanzando a gran velocidad en dirección opuesta a ellos, Reiner vestido de mujer.

-Annie! –Gritó el travestido ya sin uno de los rellenos y con la peluca a medio caer.

Entonces Reiner se la llevó por delante, agarrándola y alejándose con ella en brazos corriendo sobre unos altos tacones de aguja.

-Pero que cojones!? –Exclamó Eren justo antes de que Ymir hiciera algo "parecido" con él, arrastrándolo por los pelos a un callejón en el que pronto se adentró Berthold también.

-Pero qué coño significa esto?

-No preguntes Jaeger, es muy complicado jajajaja. –Respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a quitarse su ridículo disfraz.

-Aún me pregunto cómo os las habéis arreglado para que nos echasen de la verbena, y aún más de qué manera habréis conseguido que nos persiga la policía también. –Se quejó Belth mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido durante la larga carrera.

-No es tan difícil Bufar, nosotros solo

-Shh!

Annie agarró a Berthold del brazo y señaló hacia dentro de la ventana del bar que hacía esquina justo detrás de ellos. Tanto el moreno cómo Reiner miraron hacia dentro del bar, encontrando a aquel individuo, de descuidada barba y largo flequillo, fumando su habitual cigarrillo mientras se colocaba bien la pañuelera roja que siempre adornaba su pelo.

-Ey, ese es el cantante que actuara en "El Galeón" aquella vez. –Comentó Eren señalando al individuo a través del cristal.

-Lo conoces?

-Bueno, solo baile sus canciones jajajajaja.

Los tres amigos se miraron completamente perplejos. ¿Quién ostia era aquel hombre?

Continuara…


	21. Capítulo 21 - Un himno al coraje

**Disclaimer: **Ni SNK ni el fragmento de letra de "Muerte en Hawaii - Calle 13" me pertenecen. Esta es una historia escrita sin ánimos de lucro

**Capítulo 21 - Un himno al coraje.**

Cuando entraron en aquel bar la gente no los miraba con buena cara. Algunos ponían muecas de desagrado, otros de asco, algunos incluso miraban hacia otro lado, pero la gran mayoría reían burlonamente al ver el aspecto de los tres liantes que habían estado espiando a sus compañeros. Eren y Annie intentaban mantenerse algo alejados de estos tres, como fingiendo que no iban con acompañándolos, o que no los conocían, pero Reiner no se lo permitía ya que no paraba de acercarse ellos. ¿Lo haría apropósito? Seguramente si, ¿Por qué? Era Reiner, le divertiría molestar.

Los cinco niños-titán escogieron una mesa para sentarse hacia el centro del establecimiento desde la cual se podía observar al individuo sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

-¿Qué hará este tío aquí? ¿Ha escapado de los muros el solo?

-No lo creo. Ese hombre conocía de la existencia de este lugar desde hace mucho. -Respondió el rubio en un tono de seriedad.

-Cómo que ya lo sabía? ¿Qué pasa, lo conoces?

-Ese tío...

-Ese tío qué?

-Ese tío fue a visitarnos cuando nos teníais en el calabozo.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-Que os...

-Sí. Cuando nos teníais prisioneros consiguió adentrarse en el calabozo. No podíamos estar seguros de si era uno de vosotros intentando conseguir información, si era una simple alucinación... Pero ahora nada de eso tiene sentido.

Entonces el grupo cayó, sumiéndose en una pausa dubitativa de lo que venía a continuación. Las conversaciones de alrededor pasaron de ser ruido a convertirse en información que los muchachos recibían sin prestar atención. A sus oídos llegaban las incoherentes divagaciones del borracho apoyado en la barra, los cotilleos del correveidile de la mesa de al lado, las viejas anécdotas amorosas que se contaban un cliente y el camarero de turno, o simplemente las degustaciones de vino que se repetían en las bocas de la pareja de enfrente; pero entre todo ese murmullo de diálogos o monólogos que se atropellaban al entrar por sus oídos sobresalió una cuestión que Ymir identificó cómo dirigida a sus amigos.

-¿Vosotros también os lo preguntáis eh?

Ninguno de los cadetes respondió a la pregunta, proveniente del aburrido hombre ebrio que se acababa de separar de la barra para saludarles.

-Todos por aquí nos lo preguntamos. Cada nueva alma que se salva y llega a Esperanza proviene del subterráneo, cómo tu y yo, pero ese hombre... ese hombre no viene de ningún sitio. Algunos dicen que consiguió llegar sin consentimiento de la realeza por el canal del hombre sin nombre, otros cuentan que simplemente él es el hombre sin nombre, las malas lenguas hablan de que fue traído aquí por los titanes y muchos otros piensan que no es más que un viajero que consiguió llegar en globo cómo muchos otros antes de que la tasa de población fuera sobrepasada. Pero la realidad es que nadie sabe quién es ni de donde proviene.

-¿El canal del hombre sin nombre?

-¿Tasa de población?

-¿Subterráneo?

-Acabáis de llegar eh? jajaja. Bueno, esa no es una historia de la que me acuerde del todo en estos momentos, ni tampoco voy a explicaros yo lo que es la maldita tasa, aún ni siquiera lo he comprendido del todo. -El viejo rió una carcajada ronca y grave. -Qué podría deciros yo, un viejo cazador lisiado al que la vida le ha jugado una mala pasada, un anciano moribundo ahogado en alcohol...

-No nos importa tu vida carcamal.

-Ymir! -Recriminó el alto moreno con reproche.

-No, no, la chica tiene razón. -Prosiguió el borracho. -Solo quiero algo de compañía, si queréis que os lo explique lo intentaré.

-Entonces es usted bienvenido. -Respondió Reiner mientras recogía prestada una silla de la mesa vacía de su izquierda.

El anciano se sentó con ellos a la mesa, y se acomodó entre su nueva compañía.

-¿Bueno, entonces, qué queréis saber?

_Mientras tanto, ya en casa..._

Cuando volvieron a la habitación se encontraron con la mayoría del grupo que saliera a investigar la ciudad esa misma tarde, a Petra y a Christa, que habían vuelto con las manos vacías a causa de la falta de dinero que Hanji les había proporcionado, y a su nula capacidad de regateo, y a los tres componentes de las patrullas de reconocimiento que se habían ido integrando en el grupo poco a poco.

Después de despedirse Jean había decidido subir a la habitación de arriba en busca de Connie, necesitaba tener una de esas charlas.

Cuando llego a la habitación se sorprendió al no verlo allí, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba en el tejado al ver una pepita caer desde encima de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba idiota? Luego te quejas de los resfriados. -Dijo a forma de saludo Jean mientras subía al tejado junto al pelado.

-Ey! Mira a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es nuestro querido Casanova!

-Bo, quién me diera jajajajaja

-Sí, quién te diera...jajaja ¿Qué tal fue esa cita con tu princesita personal?

-No fue exactamente una cita...

-No me jodas hombre, venga cuenta.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que me fue bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Oh dios mío, ¿cómo debo tomarme eso? ¡¿Lo conseguiste?!

-No...

-¿Te dejo darle un beso?

-No...

-¿Te dio un beso en la mejilla?

-Pues no...

-Pues vaya pringado.

-Connie!

-Es coña hombre, no te preocupes. ¿Pero entonces por qué estas tan contento?

-Bueno, ella no se aparto cuando le di un beso en la mejilla y creo que se sonrojó.

-En serio? Nunca esperé que llegaras tan lejos...

-Imbécil...

-Jajajaja. ¡Titular, titular! Señores y señoras, por primera vez nuestro pequeño Jean a conseguido subir un peldaño en la infinita escalera hacia Mikasa.-Exclamo Connie imitando al vendedor de periódicos que tan habitual era escuchar por la mañana cuando aún estaban entre los muros.

-¡Pero no grites maldito palurdo!

-¿Será capaz nuestro príncipe azul de rescatar a la bella casita de las manos del enfurecido bebe llorón de ojos verdes? ¡Lo descubriremos en la próxima representación! -Volvió a vociferar el muchacho, actuando como presentador de las tradicionales obras de teatro de los domingos en los pueblos, mientras que su amigo intentaba taparle la boca por la fuerza.

-Qué idiota eres a veces, capullo.

-Pero no podrías vivir sin mi... jajaja

-Mira, te voy a conceder eso, pero por qué estoy de buen humor.

Entonces ambos amigos callaron, dejando que los grillos cantaran en solitario en aquella noche en la que el horizonte se mostraba desnudo a la luz de la luna. Un gran escampado después de la última casita que se erguía al filo de la ciudad.

-. ¿Es bonito ver un horizonte sin murallas verdad?

-Sí, sí que lo es.

-Hoy me lo he pasado bien, pero he estado pensando. Echo de menos a mi familia Jean. Este sitio me recuerda a mi pueblo, a mi infancia, a mis padres... No quiero vivir feliz aquí sabiendo lo que pasa más allá de ese horizonte.

-Connie...

-Sé que no es momento para lloriquear, pero... estamos perdidos aquí, sin suministros, sin saber cómo volver a casa, sin saber qué va a venir mañana y... Lo cierto es que desde que vi a mi madre allí tumbada, en forma de demonio... -El chico apretó fuerte los dientes en una mueca de dolor. -No me he permitido, ni he tenido el descanso necesario para recomponerme, no he podido despedirlos aún ¿Y si no lo hago ahora, cuándo lo haré? Puede que para la semana que viene sea de mi quien se tengan que despedir y...

-Connie. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche que nos pasamos despiertos, justo antes de que todo esto empezara?

-El día que vieras a Mikasa en camisón de dormir y te fueras a mastu...

-¡Yo no hiciera eso imbécil! Pero sí, aquella noche.

-Jjajaja, ya ya... Sí claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Vamos a repetirla, vamos a darte ese tiempo para despedirte.

-Me parece bien. -Respondió Connie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro.

Entonces el pelado sacó un papel un poco arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a su compañero.

-Mira. -Dijo el chico mientras ofrecía el escrito a Jean:

"Yo he peleado con cocodrilos  
>Me he balanceado sobre un hilo cargando más de 500 kilos<br>Le he dado la vuelta al mundo en menos de un Segundo  
>He cruzado cien laberintos y nunca Me confundo<br>Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas  
>Soy aprueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca<br>Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones  
>Puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones<br>Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios  
>Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario<br>Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro  
>Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro<br>Soy inmune a la muerte  
>No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte<br>Por ti...  
>Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti<br>Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mi  
>Soy todo lo que soy, porque tú eres todo lo que quiero"<p>

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un poema que me enseñó Armin. Dijo que lo escribiera hace tiempo, cuándo su abuelo muriera para intentar recoger las fuerzas suficientes y seguir adelante. La verdad es que me he identificado bastante y le he pedido continuarlo. Yo no soy demasiado bueno con las palabras, casi no sé nada de reglas de ortografía, ni siquiera de puntuación pero...creo que sería una buena forma de despedirse. Al fin y al cabo ellos siempre me decían que pasase lo que pasase, hiciera lo que quisiera hacer y viviera feliz.

-¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes por eso, tu amigo Jean te corregirá ese poema.

-Bien!

-Jajajaja.

-Gracias por todo Jean, eres un muy buen tipo cuando quieres. Se te quiere tío.

-Déjate de tonterías hombre, vamos a escribir.

-Sí, vamos a escribir.

Y así pasaron su noche en vela, escribiendo su propio himno al coraje, su despedida a los caídos y sacrificados, a sus muertos. Pero el proceso no fue triste ni decadente en absoluto, aquellos dos muchachos sabían que la vida era corta, y que el sentido del humor era algo imprescindible en ella. Así que se burlaron de todas las desgracias que habían sufrido entre carcajadas que desaparecían con el viento en aquella noche estrellada.

El sol ya acechaba tras la línea de tierra que marcaba el final de la vista y sus ojos ya casi se cerraban sin permiso cuando decidieron volver a dentro. Cuando entraron se encontraron con toda la tropa ya en sus camas, pero ninguno de ellos dormía todavía.

Se saludaron entre risas y abrieron sus camas, intentando escapar a la luz de mañana que se colaba por su ventana justo cómo aquella vez.

Entonces Armin los informó de la historia del hombre sin nombre, y sobre todo lo que sabían sobre aquel sitio, que habían traído consigo los cinco niños-titán.

Ya todos iban cesando de debatir del tema a causa del cansancio y la falta de sueño que les hacía entrar en un cómico estado de incoherencia y confusión, y ya parecía que la hora de dormir había llegado cuando se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de abajo.

Entonces uno de los Armin decidió bajar a abrir la puerta, ya que solo podía ser Hanji quién se encontraba tras ella, pero cuando el rubio giró la manilla y tiró de la madera hacia el pudo comprobar que estaba equivocado. Aquel soldado no era ni a leguas su querida científica, ni la escopeta con la que este apuntaba a su cabeza con menos de tres centímetros de separación de su frente eran precisamente buenas noticias.

_Continuará..._

**Parece que ninguna noche en vela acaba bien para nuestros dos idiotas preferidos...**

**En este capítulo he incluido la letra literal de una canción de Calle 13 (Muerte en Hawaii). Esta canción me gusta mucho, y compone la banda sonora con la que me he imaginado algo importante para la historia que podréis descubrir en los próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias a todos por leer.**

**Si por alguna razón me los merezco, reviews por favor :3**

**Se agradecen muchísimo.**


	22. Capítulo 22 - Una hoguera de esperanza

**Disclaimer: **SnK no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 22 - Una hoguera de esperanza**

El agobio y la preocupación que se acumulaba tras el nudo en su garganta se iba intensificando a cada paso que daba, obligados a caminar cómo reos entre el murmullo de gente que los miraba asustada, como si les tuvieran miedo, como si de en lugar de una pandilla de chicos maltrechos, fuera una manada de monstruos lo que desfilaba por la calle principal.

Los guardias que los guiaban hacia el edificio principal de la ciudad no les permitían separarse más de unos centímetros entre ellos, obligándoles a caminar de forma bastante atropellada sin parar de apuntarles con sus largos rifles de fuego. Ni mordazas que llevaban entre los dientes ni las ataduras a su espalda permitían la existencia de alguna oportunidad de fuga mediante la fuerza bruta de un titán.

Poco a poco, a medida en la que iban adentrándose en la plaza central iban dejando la calle atrás, iban dejando atrás su nueva casa, y iban dejando tras ellos la felicidad de la noche anterior que todos habían pasado despiertos. Aquella era una plaza ancha y espaciosa que estaba delimitada casi en su totalidad por las paredes del edificio principal, la mayor construcción en el pueblo.

De aquella gran y reluciente plaza de piedra blanca pasaron a caminar bajo los altos techos del gran castillo, unos pasillos que recordaban bastante a las ilustraciones de las casas nobles de la muralla Shina que habían estudiado en los libros de historia, solo que en esta ocasión, el ver aquellas largas alfombras rojas o aquellos geniales cuadros que adornaban las gruesas paredes en vivo era mucho más impresionante.

Entonces los guardias taparon sus cabezas con unas bolsas, parecidas a las que se usaban para recoger las patatas en los campos. Los centinelas los llevaron a través de los anchos pasillos y las grandes galerías de ventanas recorriendo el ala derecha de la construcción hasta llegar a lo que parecía el salón del trono. Allí los arrodillaron a todos frente al cómodo y delicado sillón que se alzaba al frente de la sala aguantando, con la cabeza aún tapada y con las manos atadas a la espalda, y algún que otro golpe en la cabeza para los que se "portaban mal" como el rabioso moreno de ojos verdes.

Mikasa escuchó cómo unos firmes pasos que se acercaban a él resonaban con eco entre las paredes de aquella estancia. Entonces alguien levanto la bolsa que le cubría el rostro. Cuando ella miró hacia su captor, pudo ver a un hombre alto, de pelo castaño cortado con un peinado parecido al de Erwin, pero más corto y despelujado. Su expresión facial era de burla, y prepotencia, expresión en la que resaltaba una sonrisa que le resultaba familiar, aunque la barbilla que asomaba por debajo de ella no le dejaba acertar a qué le recordaba.

-Qué chica tan guapa... Es una pena. -Dijo el oficial mientras seguía caminando hacia el próximo encapuchado, levantando la tela que le cubría el rostro y descubriendo el brillante cabello de Armin, que miró lo miró con rabia. Entonces el condecorado militar abrió mucho sus ojos demostrando sorpresa.

-Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí... ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho se quedó pensando durante unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos parecieron reflejar alguna especie de preocupación o angustia.

-Ar-Armin Arlert. -Dejó escapar el chico con un deje de inseguridad, mirando fijamente la reacción del individúo que tenía en frente.

-¿¡Arlert!? Quién iba a decir que toda la familia acabara por llegar aquí. Una pena que tus padres ya no tuvieran sitio cuando llegaron aquí...

Entonces la mirada del chico explotó en ira, una ira que se manifestó en lagrimas.

-No... ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis padres no- Pero de pronto, las palabras del rubio fueron cortadas por una fuerte patada por parte del militar_. "¡Pum!"_

_-_Pobre chiquillo...Bueno, no te preocupes, si sigues portándote así pronto los volverás a ver. -Respondió el agresor con voz firme mientras removía violentamente sus cabellos rubios, despelujándolo aún más de lo que estaba y siguió caminando hasta el siguiente de los niños cautivos. Destapó la cara de Reiner, la de Annie, Eren, Belth, Christa, Ymir, y Connie, mirando a todos y a cada uno de ellos con superioridad y pena, cómo miraría a un pequeño perrito enfermo justo antes de ser sacrificado, hasta que levantó la capucha de Jean. En ese mismo momento, tanto el asombro del reo cómo la de su captor se reflejaron, expresando incrédulos la desagradable sorpresa que suponía reconocerse.

-Papa?

_Mientras tanto, dentro de los muros..._

Las hogueras alumbraban la noche, dispersando el frío de la piel de todos los presentes en aquel homenaje, pero enfriándolos por dentro de una forma mucho más congelante que cualquier ventisca glacial. Manteniendo sus corazones en una tensión constante y oprímete de la que, todos sabían, la única forma de disipar era achicándola en forma de lágrimas saladas para que el barco entero no se hundiera. Pero no todos iban a conseguir mantenerse a flote. Había buques demasiado desgastados por los años que no tendrían lagrimas suficientes como para escapar a esa oscuridad causada por la ida sin retorno de un hijo, tampoco había oportunidad de volver a navegar con normalidad para aquellas pequeñas personitas que eran expropiadas de su inocencia por el ladrón mundo, que se había llevado a sus padres y hermanos sin ceder una simple despedida. También intentaban mantenerse a salvo sin éxito aquellos hermanos mayores a los que les habían arrancado la luz que aportaba sus pequeños prójimos, o aquellos quienes habían perdido a sus familias que no compartían sangre, derrumbándose inevitablemente sin pilares a los que agarrarse.

Pero, allí estaban todos en aquella noche, sosteniéndose sobre sus dos débiles piernecitas que temblaban como bambú ante el ahogo en sus corazones, ahogo que señalaban con una mano mientras dejaban la otra en su espalda, anchando el pecho y llorando en silencio. Saludando a los caídos.

-Aquí estamos reunidos todos para despedir a los innumerables caídos de la última expedición de reconocimiento que no regresaron, y que ya no regresarán. -Dijo el más condecorado de los comandantes allí presentes con voz firme, cerrando los ojos con dolor y remarcando las arrugas de su ya anciano rostro, lo que lo hacía parecer mucho más viejo y frágil de lo normal.

Entonces, por el lado derecho de Pixis apareció un niño, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Dió un par de pasos adelante, subiendo a la tarima que se encontraba frente a las hogueras y a todos los allí presentes y comenzó a nombrar, uno por uno, todos los que habían estado y ya no estaban.

-Mark Mc`courny, Alejandro Shepard, Frederick Rhomel, Shasha Braus, Connie Springer, María Montalvano... -Los nombres se escapaban temblorosos de la boca del muchacho, que luchaba por ser capaz de seguir recitando lo suficientemente alto- Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, Cintia Williams... Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, Levi Rivaille.

Y con esos tres últimos nombres, la pequeña esperanza de libertad se desvaneció, y las alas de los exterminados cuerpos de reconocimiento se esfumaron en humo entre las llamas de una hoguera que ardía cómo lo hacían los muros en aquellos días. Los titanes acechaban en las ya debilitadas puertas esperando su momento. La mayor parte de los mejores guerreros de la humanidad se había perdido. Pixis sabía que no podría enfrentar a tal número de titanes por siempre, y que ninguno de sus subordinados tendría esperanza alguna de vida una vez que los titanes entraran. Nil sabía que no serían de utilidad ninguno de los refugios en los que pudiera proteger a la gente que aún quedaba, y que ninguna de esa gente tenía esperanza vital tampoco.

La muralla Rose estaba a punto de fracturarse otra vez, y esta vez ya no había un demonio cazador de otros cómo él, ni una científica que pudiera dominarlo. Esta vez no había ningún rubio con un plan para llevar el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, ni ningún elegante asesino que pudiera llevar a cabo este plan.. esta vez, las esperanzas se quemaban en una hoguera, y el final del túnel se veía oscuro. Demasiado oscuro cómo para volver a brillar nunca.

_Continuará..._


	23. Cap 23 - Solemnemente orgulloso y feliz

**Disclaimer: **Ni SNK ni la letra de "Muerte en Hawaii - Calle 13" me pertenecen. Esta es una historia escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**23 - Solemnemente orgulloso y feliz.**

Era una celda bastante ancha, compuesta por 5 grandes y rudas paredes de piedra que funcionaban como paredes techo y suelo. A su derecha se encontraban los barrotes que sustituían a la correspondiente pared de oscuro granito sin trabajar, dejando que una pequeña brisa que se colaba por el ínfimo ventanuco de la pared de la izquierda bañara suavemente el resto de los calabozos.

Bajo aquel ventanuco se encontraba Connie, que junto con Christa intentaba animar a Armin. Petra había sido encerrada a parte de ellos, ya que parecía que ya era conocida por allí, y Jean ya había sido recogido para ser torturado, junto con Shasha.

Mikasa miró al suelo entre sus piernas, dedicando a la fría roca en la que se sentaba una mirada de odio. Entonces una lagrima de impotencia se escapo de sus ojos negros, llevándose consigo todo tipo de claridad que aún podría conservar su mente. -"No puedo llorar, no puedo rendirme. Debo ser fuerte por todos" -Pensó la pelinegra mientras recordaba a Cintia.

_Mientras que unos metros más arriba, separados del resto del grupo se encontraban Jean y Shasha, intentando mantenerse..._

El nunca había querido volver a ver a ese hombre. Nunca olvidaría lo mal que se lo hiciera pasar cuando solo era un niño _"¿Salir de las murallas? No digas gilipolleces enano. ¿Por qué no paras de molestar a papa?_" Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza. Él no había tenido una mala infancia, o eso es lo que todos pensaban, pero eso era así porque él nunca les había hablado de su padre. Jean solo tenía ocho años cuando su padre los abandonó, pero los golpes que había recibido hasta esa edad lo habían hecho mucho más consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba, lo habían hecho crecer. Pero ahora los pitillos volvían a apagarse en su piel, los puñetazos volvían a marcar su rostro y el dolor y la ira volvía a recorrerlo de arriba abajo. No era Gilbert Kirstein el que estaba torturándolo en aquel momento, pero él sabía que aquel bastardo fuera quién diera la orden

-¿¡Para qué habéis venido aquí!? -Volvió a repetir el. agresor.

Pero Jean no iba a hablar. La capitana Hanji tenía que seguir en algún lado. Ella no los dejaría allí. Así que se aferró a esa idea y resistió cada uno de los golpes que recibía. "No digas nada y todo saldrá bien" se repetía una y otra vez mientras la sangre comenzaba a humedecer su sien, y a resbalar por su mejilla. Un puñetazo, una patada... "No digas nada y todo saldrá bien" Volvió a repetirse el muchacho, pero ese pensamiento se vio comprometido ante la visión de una nueva amenaza.

-Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas muchacho.

El chico apartó la cabeza, como si de esa forma consiguiera que el oscuro alicates que se acercaba paulatinamente a su mano derecha fallase en su cometido, como si de algo sirviera apartar la vista...

-Contesta chico, hazte un favor. -Aconsejó el militar intentando no mirarle a los ojos al pobre chico al que estaba propinando tal paliza. Entonces el alicates sujeto una de las uñas del adolescente, que comenzó a temblar y a moverse, angustiado por el pánico que le tenía a lo que venía a continuación.

El centinela preguntó otra vez, pero Jean no soltó prenda, así que volvió a mirar hacia la mano del muchacho y comenzó a tirar de la uña lentamente, intentando producir el mayor dolor posible.

La uña se iba separando de su piel poco a poco, tirando de esta cómo si de una tira de tela se tratara, produciéndole tanto dolor cómo grima. Era un dolor agudo y irritante, punzantemente desagradable, cómo el sonido de las propias uñas contra la pizarra de clase.

El grito que Jean no había sido capaz de contener se rompió en cuanto la uña se separo de su dedo índice, convirtiéndose en un gemido mudo de dolor. Pero aquello no había acabado aún.

-¿A qué habéis venido? ¿Quiénes sois? -Seguía preguntando el torturador mientras colocaba agarraba la siguiente uña con el alicates.

-Para por favor!

-Responde.

-Yo no...-¡Crack!- Esta vez había sido más brusco, más rápido y más inesperado. Jean bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro al llorar. Pero las preguntas proseguían, -"De donde venís? Que queréis? Quienes sois? Cómo habéis llegado aquí? Sois espías? Queréis delatarnos?" - El chico no sabía por qué estaba siendo torturado, pero sabía que no debía decir nada, lo intuía, aquella gente no podía ser buena. Sobre todo si su padre estaba al mando. -"Papa..."

Entonces la rabia lo llenó, apagando levemente el intenso dolor que sufría. Su padre lo subestimaba otra vez, pero él no iba a ceder en esta ocasión. Esta vez, iba a demostrarle a ese hijo de puta quién era su hijo.

_Mientras tanto, en los calabozos del ala opuesta del castillo..._

Eren abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces no pudo recordar en qué momento había perdido la consciencia.

Pestañeó varias veces, intentando reajustar sus ojos, aún molestos y confusos. Miró a su alrededor intentando analizar su situación. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, que no medía más de un metro sesenta en su parte más alta, y iba bajando de estatura a medida que el techo se acercaba al suelo. Por la forma triangular de la habitación, y por la vista de la plaza que tenía desde la pequeña ventana que tenía delante pudo deducir que se encontraba en la buhardilla del castillo.

Él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, muñecas estaban encadenadas a la pared más alta de la ínfima estancia su boca tapada con una mordaza, y su ropa desaparecida casi por completo, dejándolo vestido solo con unos pantalones que no eran suyos y una camiseta de tiras que le quedaba algo pequeña. A su izquierda se encontraba Annie, justo en la misma posición que él, mirándolo fijamente con esa gélida mirada que tanto conocía.

El moreno le devolvió su habitual mirada rabiosa gruñó un poco, viéndose impotente ante su situación. No podían transformarse de ninguna manera ya que no había forma con la cual pudieran hacerse daño alguno. Eren admiró la plaza, grande, transitada y de una piedra tan blanca que hasta perecía reflejar el sol. La luz diurna en ese momento era muy intensa, por lo que dedujo que era mediodía. ¿Cuánto llevaban allí? Eso tampoco podía saberlo. Ni eso ni donde se encontraban sus compañeros, que les estaban haciendo, cómo estaban o simple y llana mente, si aún estaban.

Entonces volvió a mirar para la rubia con intención de intentar comunicarse con ella, descubriéndola en medio de un intento de dislocarse la mano con la cadena para poder desencajarla, o simplemente para provocarse el dolor suficiente. Eren la observó sorprendido. Tras un tiempo mirándola con atención comenzó a imitar sus movimientos. La chica esbozo una sonrisa ante la reacción del ojiverde, ya que lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando lo vio no fue otra cosa que un bebe que intenta "hacer lo mismo que mama".

Ambos intentaron zafarse de las apretadas bridas por mucho tiempo, pero nunca conseguían lo que buscaban. Se habían dislocado las dos muñecas, varios dedos, y también se habían auto propiciado varios golpes contra la pared, pero nada funcionaba. Sus huesos volvían a su posición, justo cómo lo harían en su forma titán, y ningún dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a provocar la metamorfosis, lo cual confundía y enfurecía al chico.

Entonces llegó un hombre vestido con una gabardina larga, unos guantes de cuero negro, y unas botas que parecían ser altas. Él intruso se arrodillo justo delante de ellos y comenzó a preparar unas herramientas de trabajo. De los bolsillos de su gabardina comenzaron a aparecer jeringas, tijeras, pequeñas pinzas, y muchas otras cosas que no agradaron en absoluto a los dos cautivos.

No podían impedir nada de lo que aquel hombre les hiciera. Las finísimas jeringas se adentraban en su cuerpo perforando la piel con delicadeza, y dejando una substancia espesa y desagradable correr por sus venas. Las imágenes se distorsionaban, el mundo se inclinaba hacia todos los lados, los sonidos se hacían abrumadores y los colores comenzaron a ser plausibles al tacto; mientras que aquel hombre solo guardaba silencio, observándoles fijamente, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Las horas transcurrían de forma lenta y descontrolada a la vez, y cómo pasaban los 60 minutos pasaban las 24 horas del día. Todos los prisioneros habían perdido ya la noción del tiempo, y lo único que sabían es que no sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los guardias habían tapado el ventanuco de la celda por fuera, de forma que no podían saber si era día o noche. Los guardias iban recogiendo a los cadetes de dos en dos para llevarlos a la sala de torturas. Cuando estos volvían de allí, lo único que necesitaban era un largo descanso, y una buena dosis de cariño y consuelo. El tiempo de descanso era bastante extenso, ya que iban cogiendo a las mismas parejas periódicamente, así que había tiempo para dormir un buen rato y comerse el respectivo cacho de pan reseso que cada uno poseía como comida, aunque esta vez, a ninguno de los idiotas les quedaba fuerza cómo para jugar con él. Después de esto, tocaba la vuelta a aquella horrorosa y fría silla, y vuelta a la tortura otra vez.

El daño que les infligían en esas horas era intenso, pero ya no estaban seguros de si la tortura se trataba de aquellos momentos agónicos, o de aquellos confusos días, que parecían ir consiguiendo que perdieran la cabeza poco a poco.

Los cadetes se vieron obligados a vivir esa asquerosa vida durante una temporada que se hizo eterna, pero un día, una mañana de domingo como otra cualquiera su suerte volvió a cambiar.

Ya hacía tiempo que era el turno de Armin y Christa para la sala de torturas, pero el guardia se retrasaba mucho esta vez, ya que ya habían caído más de treinta y cuatro gotas contadas desde la gotera de aquella ratonera. El rubio ya comenzaba a extrañarse cuando la puerta de los calabozos retumbó al final del oscuro y húmedo pasillo, y el guardia caminó hasta la celda para recogerlos.

Cuando llegó hasta la celda, solo traía a Mikasa, que mantenía la indiferencia en su rostro mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba intentando avanzar hasta dentro de la celda en un estado bastante precario. Armin se levantó con toda la rapidez que su severo cansancio le permitía. El rubio abrazó a su amiga y la acostó en el suelo con sumo cuidado de no romper la porcelana con la que parecía estar hecha su piel.

El muchacho miró para el guardia entre el crecido y descuidado flequillo rubio que ya comenzaba a taparle los ojos. Entonces el oficial cerró la puerta de la celda y se retiró, sin llevarse a nadie con él.

Armin se sorprendió mucho, y aunque no sabía por qué, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre aquello.

El chico volvió a acuclillarse al lado de su compañera, y poso su manos sobre la de la morena, que agarraba su bufanda con fuerza, reprimiendo sus lágrimas con cara de indiferencia. Entonces la chica acarició la mejilla de su acompañante intentando consolarlo y prestarle ayuda. "_Ahora ella debía ser el doble de fuerte_"

-¿Por qué no han traído a Connie? -Se preguntó Armin con un roto susurro. Pero por desgracia, aquella respuesta no tardó en llegar.

La puerta de los calabozos volvió a resonar en el pasillo, advirtiendo de la llegada de alguien, pero esta vez se escuchaban demasiados pasos cómo para tratarse de una sola persona.

-Arriba todos. -Ordenó con voz firme uno de los guardias mientras abría la puerta del calabozo, permitiendo la entrada de sus compañeros, que comenzaban a atar las manos de cada uno a su espalda, y a llevárselos fuera de aquel agujero insano.

El ritmo de la marcha era lento, silencioso y cansado. Ninguno de los cadetes allí presentes podía caminar erguido del todo, ninguno era capaz de llevar un ritmo continuo, y ninguno se daba demasiada cuenta de a donde se dirigían. Simplemente, el de atrás seguía los pasos del de delante.

Poco a poco, el aire iba haciéndose cada vez más y más fresco, lo que comenzaba a despertar a los muchachos, que iban comenzando a respirar profundamente de nuevo, disfrutando de la falta de mal olor, y de la refrescante onda de oxígeno que expandía su pecho. Entonces, al final del todo del túnel, apareció una luz, una luz que oscurecía el resto del pasillo, una luz que representaba la salida de aquel subterráneo.

Armin ya comenzaba a caminar un poco más rápido junto a Jean, ante la motivación que suponía aquel brillante rallo de sol que se colaba entre las rejas de la última puerta. Pero justo antes de que pudieran salir de aquel sitio, el guardia que encabezaba la marcha se detuvo, y mientras se giraba hacia ellos, ordenó que sus camaradas volvieran a cubrir los rostros de los reos con aquellas bolsas.

La plaza estaba atestada de gente aquel domingo. Era una completa novedad que los cuerpos de reconocimiento hubieran llegado a Esperanza, y toda la ciudad estaba mordiéndose las uñas ante este hecho.

¿Nos delatarán? ¿Intentaran acabar con el gobierno aquí? ¿Qué pretenden realmente? Esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez entre la multitud que llenaba el lugar, pero todo el murmullo popular se apago en el preciso instante en el que el primero de los reos caminó a la superficie desde la pequeña entrada a los calabozos del castillo.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo en fila india, una camada de "niños" que no eran capaces de tenerse en pie. Sus rostros ocultos parecían acusar con su imperceptible tristeza y angustia el reproche que algunos comenzaron a sentir, subiendo desde el pecho al cuello y ahogando sus nervios en culpabilidad. ¿Pero... Son una amenaza no? Nadie lo sabía, pero el miedo a retornar a dentro de los muros podía con cualquiera compasión que pudieran llegar a sentir por aquellos intrusos. Ellos simplemente no deberían estar allí.

Cuando los centinelas sentaron en primera fila a la marcha de prisioneros, el comandante ya estaba preparado para hablar. Entonces, el padre de Jean subió a la plataforma que sería utilizada después, y ordenó que descubrieran las identidades de los prisioneros. En ese mismo instante, los militares fueron destapando uno a uno a cada cadete, dejando que divisaran el panorama que se elevaba delante de ellos.

Cuándo Jean consiguió percibir algo después de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de aquella mañana, lo primero que percibió fue la figura de su padre sobre una tarima de madera bastante alta que se sostenía en cuatro pilares de dos metros aproximadamente. Ellos se encontraban sentados en las únicas sillas que había en toda la explanada, separando la plataforma del resto de la gente, que los observaba de pié, unos metros por detrás de sus espaldas. Cada uno de ellos tenía el pie izquierdo encadenado con una corta cadena, medida de seguridad que parecía innecesaria dado su estado físico.

Hacía frío, un aire que parecía tensar la piel y que acentuaba el dolor que sus heridas infligían, pero a la vez que ese frío cortaba su piel, el sol iluminaba todo lo suficiente como para hacerlo hasta agradable. Entonces, su padre comenzó a hablar:

-Hoy, en esta misma mañana, tenemos con nosotros a unos intrusos que llegaron aquí para deshacer la paz que hemos conseguido para nuestras familias. Los cuerpos de reconocimiento de entre las murallas han llegado finalmente a Esperanza, con la clara intención de declarar la existencia de este paraíso nuestro que hemos creado. Si este tesoro es desvelado dentro de los muros, no tardará en ser invadido por villanos y ambiciosos, que solo destruirán la pureza de esta ciudad, y robaran el privilegio de la vida a cada uno de nuestros habitantes. Nos atacaran, acusándonos de una traición falsa, y acabaran con todo lo que hemos conseguido. Por eso, nos reunimos hoy aquí, para ver como esas macabras intenciones son frustradas.

-Justo cuando la última silaba de su discurso salió de su garganta, el director de aquella ceremonia hizo una señal a alguien detrás de él, y el guardia empujo a un bajito individuo hacia la posición del oficial al mando.

La luz del sol transparentaba a través de la tela que le impedía ver a donde se dirigía. "Camina", eso fuera lo único que le ordenaran, así que él echó a caminar hacia delante, tambaleándose endeblemente peleando por no caer. A cada paso que daba, la madera crujía, denotando la falta de material por debajo de la tarima sobre la que avanzaba.

Sabía perfectamente que venía ahora, así que creía estar preparado. Se había preparado sin saberlo unos días atrás.

Entonces una mano se posó en su pecho, deteniendo su paseo. Allí se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, en los que el calor del impacto directo de rayos solares en su torso calentaba su piel.

Poco a poco, fue notando como una ruda cuerda rodeaba su cuello sin apretar demasiado, rozando las heridas que aún tenía sin curar y provocando un incómodo escozor en ellas. Cuando la soga se posó sobre la base de su cuello, supo que hasta ahí había llegado, y la bolsa que ocultaba su cabeza se levantó, dejando que el sol cegara su visión intensamente. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad, y entonces los vio a todos allí, delante de él, observándolo incrédulos. -"No debo tener muy buena pinta" - Pensó el chico mientras analizaba las expresiones de sus compañeros, y sin saber por qué, esbozo una sonrisa, ocultando parcialmente las heridas en sus labios.

Connie no tenía nada pensado cuando escuchó aquello de -¿Unas últimas palabras? -Pero tampoco le pareció bien irse sin una despedida. Así que se pensó un poco lo que iba a decir. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, nunca había sabido transmitir bien lo que quería, puede que por falta de educación, puede que por falta de capacidad, pero en esa ocasión aquello ya le daba igual. Aquel día, él era el protagonista, y de él dependía lo que ocurriera a continuación. Entonces se acordó de aquello, y no encontró una opción mejor para aquella situación.

El maltrecho niño que se sostenía en pie casi inexplicablemente sobre aquellas dos deshechas extremidades inestables enderezó su figura, con una sonrisa de cómplice de consuelo dedicada a sus compañeros de la primera fila. Colocó un puño en su corazón y realizó aquel saludo militar que todos conocía, y entonces comenzó a recitar con una endeble, entrecortada, ronca y inexplicablemente feliz voz:

Yo he peleado con cocodrilos  
>Me he balanceado sobre un hilo cargando más de 500 kilos<br>Le he dado la vuelta al mundo en menos de un Segundo  
>He cruzado cien laberintos y nunca Me confundo<br>Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas  
>Soy aprueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca<br>Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones  
>Puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones<p>

_-(En este momento, todos los cadetes se levantaron y saludaron también a su compañero. En ese momento, todos y cada uno de ellos comenzaron a recitar el poema con él, intentando que el llanto no acabase con el poco volumen de voz que ya casi no eran capaz de producir.)-_

Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios  
>Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario<br>Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro  
>Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro<br>Soy inmune a la muerte  
>No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte, Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que Armin Arlert<p>

Por ti...  
>Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti<br>Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mi  
>Soy todo lo que soy ?porque tú eres todo lo que quiero<br>Por ti...

_-(Entonces, el pelado prosiguió con la parte de la canción que el mismo había compuesto, pero ninguno de sus compañeros dejó de recitarlo, ya que todos se lo habían acabado aprendiendo aquella noche. Jean, el otro artífice de aquella parte de la canción, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar entre todos los bufidos y incontrolables aspiraciones que su lloro le provocaba.)-_

Puedo brincar la cuerda con solo una pierna  
>Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna<br>Te cocino lo que quieras yo soy todo un cheff  
>Tengo sexo 247 todo el mes  
>Puedo soplar las nubes grises para que tengas un buen día<br>También se como comunicarme por telepatía

Por ti

Cruzo los muros sin pantalón  
>Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la camarera de "el Galeón"<p>

Por ti

respiro antes de morirme  
>Por ti voy a la iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme<br>Sigo siendo el rey aunque no tenga reino  
>Mi sudor huele a perfume y <em>nunca me despeino<br>_Se pelear todas las artes marciales  
>También se como comunicarme con los animales<br>Mientras más pasa el tiempo me veo más joven  
>Esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Bethoven<p>

Por ti...  
>Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti<br>Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mi  
>Soy todo lo que soy ?porque tú eres todo lo que quiero<br>Por ti...

Cuando el poema acabo, ninguno de los allí presentes consiguiera acabar de recitarlo sin derramar el mayor río de lagrimas que se pueda imaginar, ninguno menos el propio Connie, que siguió silbando la melodía de su canción en solitario, aún después de que la letra hubiera acabado. Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, solemnemente orgulloso de aquella despedida, solemnemente orgulloso de sí mismo al convertirse en aquel valiente que brillaba por si solo con una soga al cuello.

Era un momento agónicamente triste, pero él se escapaba de la horrible pena que venía después, quizás esa era su recompensa. - "Ya voy mama y papa" - dijo en sus pensamientos mientras acababa de silbar.

Y justo en el momento en el que la melodía acabo, el seco estruendo de la trampilla bajo sus pies produjo al abrirse advirtió del final de la canción, y también del doloroso final de un valiente que se fue sonriendo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>No me odiéis por escribir esto, a mí también me costó escribirlo, aunque tampoco puedo decir que no lo quisiera hacer, o que no lo disfrutara porque es algo que tenía pensado escribir desde antes de empezar la historia, y es algo que necesitaba ser escrito. Cada vez que escuchó esta canción me imagino esto, y aunque muy triste, también es muy motivarte tomar como ejemplo la actitud de Connie, realmente me parece precioso.<strong>

**Si escucháis la canción a medida que leéis el fragmento en el que aparece la letra, aunque esta esté levemente modificada para que cuadre con este universo, podréis imaginároslo mucho mejor. Sobre todo, porque al final de esta obra musical, también se escucha lo que en mi imaginación, es la trampilla, que se abre, dejando que lo que ya todos sabéis ocurra.**

**No penséis que esto está acabado, aun quedan muchas sorpresas durante esta trama, la cual ya ha pasado de su mitad. **

**Quiero avisar también que durante la próxima semana no podré actualizar la historia por razones personales, y me va a ser imposible. Además de que esta temporada ya todos sabéis de los exámenes, así que pido un poco de paciencia a los que estén interesados en seguir leyéndola.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y si es que por alguna razón me los merezco, reviews pls, se agradecen muchísimo.**


	24. Silencio, impotencia, rabia y dolor

**Disclaimer**: Ni SnK ni la letra de la canción que aparecen en este escrito me pertenecen. Esta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 - Silencio, impotencia, rabia y dolor<strong>

_Silencio_.

Profundo, negro, triste, decepcionante, doloroso, oscuro, ensordecedor y delatador, compañero de la sorpresa, amante del dolor y hermano de las malas noticias, delatador de desgracias y víspera de la depresión.

Sus endebles pies no alcanzaban el suelo, dejándose mecer por el peso muerto del cuerpo vacío de vida al que pertenecían.

Sus tranquilos ojos entrecerrados miraban con felicidad y confort a su público, que devolvía la mirada atónito e impactado.

Su pequeña y respingona nariz adornada con toscas llagas y heridas ya no transportaba aire a sus pulmones, ni percibía olor alguno.

Sus mejillas ya no eran bañadas por más lágrimas, y dejaban escapar su color y temperatura poco a poco.

Su pecho inmóvil había descansado de respirar, para limitarse a sostener el resto de su cuerpo pegado a él.

Sus brazos colgaban sumidos en un interrumpible sueño, acariciando con sus ásperos dedos la suave brisa que mecía a aquel niño, inocente de toda culpa y culpable de todo remordimiento existente en sus captores, pero a pesar de todo esto, en los labios de aquel joven víctima del pánico y ignorancia ajena seguía deslumbrando una sonrisa de consuelo. Una mueca dedicada a todos aquellos que lo habían acompañado hasta el final, dedicada a sanar el vacío que dejaría en sus corazones.

_Dolor_.

Enérgico, odioso, mal tratador, caprichoso, irracional, insano, cegador, triste, rojo, inaguantable, inflamable...

_Impotencia_.

_dolorosa, silenciosa..._

_Rabia._

Rotunda, cegadora, ardiente, encendida, puntiaguda, afilada, delatadora, efímera, explosiva, excesiva, cruel, amiga y traidora, ayuda y desamparo, cuchillo de doble filo, fuego, ruidosa, sobresaliente, potente, instantánea...

La _impotencia_ que le infligían aquellas cadenas era lo suficientemente asfixiante para compararla con la sentida con la defunción de su madre. El _dolor_ que sentía en ese momento era más del necesario, más insoportable que cualquiera infligido físicamente, mas maltratado que el propio sentimiento de responsabilidad. La _rabia_ que encendía su cuerpo era más rotunda y cegadora que cualquier otro sentimiento en aquel instante.

Entonces el sentido común quedo soterrado bajo toneladas de ira, y su más terrorífica forma se alzo más allá de las paredes que lo enjaulaban anteriormente. La ira brillaba con un color verde en sus ojos, y el pánico se apodero de la blanca plaza, manchada por la muerte inocente de un joven que no debería haberse ido.

Los gritos de la gente llenaron el _silencio _que había dejado el cese de la voz del ahorcado, y los pasos del gigante comenzaron a retumbar en el suelo, acompañando sus alaridos, y el estruendo de sus fatales golpes contra todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Las paredes del castillo se derrumbaban a cada puñetazo, las mazmorras eran aplastadas a cada pisotón, y todas y cada una de las personas que se interponían en su camino eran asesinadas.

El demonio de ojos esmeralda avanzó entonces hasta la plataforma donde colgaba su amigo. Pero no la destrozo cómo el castillo, si no que se acuclillo a su lado, temblando cómo un niño asustado, y recogió el cadáver de su compañero muerto.

Lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos en _silencio_ durante un momento, y comenzó a llorar, acercando sus manos a su rostro, acariciando con su piel al caído.

El titán calló de culo en el suelo, sumido en un doloroso llanto, mientras gemía con angustia. Entonces guardó a Connie contra su pecho y volvió a gritar. El aullido resonó en toda la ciudad, traspasando todo material a su alcance, haciendo retumbar hasta la mismísima tierra.

Mikasa miraba horrorizada la escena, sosteniéndose a duras penas sobre sus dos maltrechas piernas, cuando de pronto, una gran mano agarro el tablón al cual estaban encadenados sus pies, y recogió a todos los encadenados que habían presenciado la ejecución.

El titán hembra se levantó con todos sus compañeros en brazos y se acercó al otro gigante, al cual protegió de los escasos soldados que parecían saber cómo hacerle daño, y que se atrevían a intentarlo. Puso una mano en su hombro y se acuclilló a su lado, el titán de pelo negro volvió a parecer encogerse al rededor del fallecido que sostenía en su corazón, y tras unos momentos de debilidad se levantó y echó a correr repentinamente, concentrado solo en escapar de allí.

Annie lo persiguió de cerca, y ambos se alejaron, llevándose con ellos a sus maltrechos compañeros, aún conmocionados y confundidos por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El suelo retumbaba acorde al ritmo de las calosas pisadas de los dos titanes, que corrían sin rumbo por la desconocida tierra de nadie, solo habitada por demonios cómo ellos. Las horas volaban al mismo ritmo que ellos, dejando que la ciudad se perdiera en el horizonte antes de que el cielo comenzara a tornar naranja, pero ellos aún seguían avanzando cuando este lo hizo, y siguieron cuando el naranja se transformó en violeta, y más tarde en negro.

Era un lugar lleno de vegetación, en el que los llanos valles y los oscuros bosques se alternaban dibujando un mapa que parecía no tener límites. La luna y las estrellas aportaban una luz clara y abundante, desvelando todos los secretos de la noche en su estado más salvaje e incivilizado, más animal. Los pájaros se alejaban, los grillos cesaban su canto y los animales salvajes huían de ellos asustados por el sonido del ritmo de sus pisadas, repetitivo y monótono como un tambor.

Las secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas de la tortura iban haciendo mella en los niños-titán a medida que su esfuerzo aumentaba, y su adrenalina se disipaba, dejando paso al dolor y el cansancio. Pero aquello daba igual. La rabia que ahogaba a Eren no desapareciera aún, y necesitaba deshacerse de ella. Su culpa y su enfado se manifestaban en la velocidad a la que avanzaba, torturándose lo máximo posible a sí mismo para intentar cambiar el dolor psicológico por el físico, las lágrimas por el sudor y la sangre, buscando el descanso en la inconsciencia, buscando oxígeno en un mar de angustia que no lo dejaba parar de correr.

Las fuerzas flaqueaban, y sus cuerpos no estaban preparados para tal maratón, por lo que poco a poco, ambos corredores fueron deteniéndose, hasta el punto en el que cayeron rendidos, tumbados bajo las frondosas copas de los abundantes árboles de un enorme bosque en el medio de la nada.

Ambos yacían casi inconscientes, ella tumbada boca arriba, sosteniendo a toda la tropa sobre su torso, y el acostado de costado, aún acurrucado al rededor de Connie.

Armin caminó como pudo desde el cuerpo de la gigante mujer hasta el del macho, y ayudó al pequeño niño que lloraba silenciosamente a salir de la nuca de su caparazón.

Poco a poco, el rubio iba y venía ayudando a sus compañeros a llegar hasta la cobertura que producía el enorme caparazón de piel que iba evaporándose paulatinamente. Las última en llegar fue Mikasa, que ayudaba a Annie a deslizarse hasta el círculo de amigos.

Ambas se apoyaron en el abdomen del titán muerto, al lado del resto de sus compañeros, que se disponían en un circulo rodeado por los brazos del cadáver y cuyo centro, era el aparentemente dormido Connie.

El _silencio_ volvió a reinar en el aire, dejando que los pensamientos y desgracias de todos los presentes se manifestaran en el ambiente mediante expresiones, lagrimas o simples miradas de rendición. Jean se levantó, y con un suave y cariñoso gesto de afecto, abrazo al rapado de grandes ojos marrones, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, y acariciándolo mientras las lagrimas caían sin control, resbalando por su rostro. Al lado de Jean apareció Shasha, que apoyando su frente y sus manos en el torso del difunto ahogo se fundió en lagrimas también. Christa simplemente se mantenía de rodillas al otro lado del fallecido, tapándose los ojos con sus manos, y llorando desconsoladamente, al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

Eren miraba la escena apoyado también en las piernas de Armin. Su cuerpo ya no respondía a causa de la fatiga, y su rostro lucía indiferente aún marcado con las yagas que le dejaba su transformación. El dolor ya parecía no afectarle, cómo si su mente se encontrara en un trance somnífero el cual impedía que sus sentimientos afloraran en él, cuando has tocado fondo, la importancia que le darías a una desgracia desaparece.

Y así, en ese depresivo trance miraba hacia sus compañeros en el centro del círculo, al igual que lo hacía Annie, también marcada tras su metamorfosis, mientras descansaba apoyada en el hombro de Mikasa, quién intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. Ella debía ser fuerte por todos cuando las cosas estaban mal, lo había prometido.

El humo de ambas pieles de titán iba alejándose hacia arriba, levantando una columna de vapor que se fundía con el cielo estrellado y era arrastrada por el viento. El cuerpo del difunto demonio aún estaba caliente, al igual que el de Connie, pero todos sabían que pronto ese calor desaparecería de ambos torsos sin vida.

No tenían gas, no tenían armas, no tenían fuerzas, no tenían a su compañero, no tenían esperanza, ya no les quedaba nada más que un oscuro _silencio, dolorosamente _lleno de_ impotencia _y_ rabia. _Era cuestión de tiempo que los titanes llegaran a ellos, pero eso no parecía ser importante, lo importante era que era cuestión de tiempo también que el color del rostro de Connie desapareciera.

Iban a morir, y lo sabían. No iban a rendirse, pero sabían que esta vez, no iban a sobrevivir. -"Pero seguimos juntos..."- Pensó Armin mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Faltaban Berthold, Reiner e Ymir, pero sabía que estuvieran donde estuvieran, estarían en mejor situación que la suya, así que estaba bien. -"¿Quizás son mis últimas horas de vida? Je, ¿Cuántas veces he pensado esto durante estos últimos años? Bueno, parece que esta vez ya no hay escapatoria alguna... -

Acarició el pelo de Eren otra vez, sonrió agriamente y miró al cielo. Él no era fuerte, pero no iba a llorar. No sabía ni le interesaba la razón por la que no lo hacía, porque su corazón estaba completamente en ruinas en ese momento, pero su conciencia no parecía darle importancia a ese hecho.

Entonces se acordó de un poema que solía leer con sus padres, cuando aún los tenía y ellos le leían los libros antes de ir a dormir. Era perfecto... Aquel poema le encantaba, y lo cierto es que en ese instante, el mensaje que transmitía era idóneo.

Y de pronto, entre las luciérnagas y el vapor en aquel circulo de complicidad, y sin reparar en ello, el rubio comenzó a recitar, y su endeble y tranquila voz rompió el _silencio_ que torturaba a sus compañeros:

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,  
>Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
>Keep watching over humanity sons<p>

If this is to end in fire  
>Then we should all burn together.<br>Watch the flames climb high, into the night

Calling out father oh,  
>Stand by and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<p>

And if we should die tonight  
>Then we should all die together<br>Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
>Prepare as we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky

(Entonces comenzaron a escucharse los pasos de aquellos malditos caníbales acercarse, trayendo con ellos el esperado final, y el rubio alzo su tono de voz cómo respuesta al temblor que aquellas pisadas producían)

Oh, should my people fall  
>Then surely I'll do the same<br>Confined in mountain halls  
>We got too close to the flame<p>

Calling out father oh  
>Hold fast and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky

Y en ese mismo instante, la cabeza de un titán apareció por encima de las copas de los árboles, y alargó su mano hacia el propio recitador, quién cerró los ojos lentamente, intentando controlar el pánico que bullía en su pecho.

Los dedos del monstruo no llegaban a estar a unos centímetros de distancia cuando la bestia fue embestido por otro de su propia especie, el cual acabo rápidamente con la vida de su objetivo gracias a la fuerte armadura que cubría su piel.

El titán acorazado miró al rubio desde su altura y pareció esbozar una sonrisa. Pero aquel titán no había llegado solo, cosa que podía deducirse fácilmente mediante la rápida y ágil llegada de Ymir y los micro terremotos que provocaba su colosal acompañante al caminar.

Los titanes se arremolinaron entonces al rededor de ellos, atraídos por su olor y por el estruendo de la pelea.

Tanto Reiner como Berthold intentaban proteger a sus compañeros del resto de caníbales, pero cada vez llegaban más y más, y hasta ellos comenzaban a encontrarse en problemas. Pero el plan de rescate aún no había terminado del todo, ya que el carro conducido por el comandante y Carter, que espoleaban las riendas de los caballos al máximo.

La visión del carro acercándose parecía hasta irreal en aquel momento, pero sabía que no estaba soñando. Las esperanzas volvían a florecer en su piel, y una especie de escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, no podía morir, ninguno de ellos podía morir.

Entonces el pié de un gordo titán de unos trece metros se interpuso en su visión del vehículo, obligándole a levantarse para arrastrar a Eren lejos del rango de peligro del depredador. Su cuerpo casi no respondía, sus rodillas parecían estar a punto de ceder ante el esfuerzo, el caos ya estaba de vuelta después del ojo de la tormenta, y aquellos maltrechos soldaditos de plomo sabían que no les quedaba tiempo.

El final se acercaba como lo hacía aquel gigante hambriento, pero Armin había estado demasiadas veces cara a cara con su último día y siempre lo había burlado, y no estaba dispuesto a perder aquella vez, así que puso su cabeza a pensar.

-"¡Tiempo, necesitamos más tiempo hasta que lleguen!" -Se dijo entonces a sí mismo mirando hacia el resto de sus compañeros, no necesitaban acabar con los enemigos en aquel momento, si no que con ganar un poco de tiempo para darles tiempo a llegar a sus superiores. El rubio posó a su amigo en la hierba junto a Jean, que aún aguantaba de el rapado en sus brazos.

-Cuida de él Jean.

-Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó preocupado el muchacho, aún entre sollozos.

-Confía en mí, tengo un plan.

La verdad, es que ni siquiera era un plan, lo que Armin tenía en la cabeza no era más que una descabellada idea sin fundamento o sentido, un salto al vacío sin saber donde iba a caer, una acción suicida que solo pretendía llegar a ser un intento de algo que pudiera funcionar.

Entonces el de amables ojos azules comenzó a correr hacia su propio cazador, desafiando a la muerte con una única y ciega confianza en esa posibilidad que a pesar de ser pequeña, seguía existiendo.

De la nada saco las fuerzas aquel endeble chico para esprintar hacia delante cuando el titán estiró su mano para agarrarle, intentando alejarse de la enorme palma que se cernía rápidamente sobre él. Justo en el instante en el que el gigante golpeó el suelo con su garra, el chico saltó hacia un lado, calculando precariamente su caída entre los dedos de la bestia, calcular era algo que se le daba bien, y la suerte le había acompañado aquella vez. La primera parte de su plan había salido bien, ahora solo quedaba finalizarlo, subiendo a su mano y aferrándose a ella para no caer cuando el titán la levantaba, y culminando así la mayor estupidez que había hecho nunca.

La gravedad e inercia jugaban con su cuerpo como con un muñeco de trapo, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro en un columpio desconcertante con el que el titán intentaba llevárselo a la boca. Armin se aferraba a la mano del demonio ya que le iba en la vida en ello, intentando a la vez de mantenerse agarrado evitar llegar a un punto muerto del que no pudiera escapar, aunque sabía que esto era ya casi imposible.

De repente un cambio de orientación hacia dios sabe dónde, confusión, un fuerte tirón en sus brazos dada la inercia, un momento de pasa en el que su cuerpo flotó en el vacío esperando para comenzar su caída, y otro tirón en las piernas. En aquel momento, el chico consiguió encontrarse y se vio boca abajo. El cielo se convirtió en las copas de los árboles que antes tapaban su cabeza. Entonces el rubio no caía al vacío gracias a que los dedos del titán agarraban sus dos piernas, colgándolo boca abajo de sus pies sin posibilidad alguna de maniobra. No sabía ni siquiera cómo había llegado allí, pero el titán lo llevo hasta encima de su cabeza mientras abría su enorme boca, dispuesto ya a disfrutar de su presa.

Entonces sus pies fueron liberados y el chico emprendió su descenso. Las fauces del gigante se mostraban profundas y oscuras, titánicas y feroces, un agujero negro que parecía aspirarlo hacia su interior. Armin se giró en el aire, intentando evitar aquella angustiosa y horrible visión, y miró al cielo estrellado.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo y todo transcurrió a cámara lenta. el frío viento de la noche se convirtió en una agradable brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos, la gravedad se transformó en un cómodo colchón que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, el lejano cielo paso a ser el extenso mar en el que navegaban la luna y las estrellas, y su cuerpo cambió a ser una simple marioneta al que las heridas le habían cortado los hilos.

De repente la temperatura bajo su espalda ascendió notablemente hasta ser calurosa y aquella infinita visión del cielo fue delimitándose por las fauces del titán, en las que ya se había internado. Recordó sus días en el pueblo junto a Eren y Mikasa, recordó también a sus difuntos padres, y como no a su querido abuelo. Qué bonitos tiempos había dejado atrás... Al final, la vida no era tan oscura cómo lo parecía al vivirla.

Tanto la _rabia, _como el _dolor _y el silencio_ o _la _impotencia_ desaparecieron en aquel instante y...-"Ahora te entiendo Connie"- pensó el chico en aquel instante en el que se veía en la misma posición, mientras abría los ojos para divisar la luna una última vez.

Pero cuando sus parpados se separaron, no fue la luna lo que vio, ya que una pequeña silueta la ocultaba. De aquella pequeña silueta descendían dos arpones, los cuales estaban clavados en las comisuras de la boca del titán, y la catapultaron fugazmente contra Armin. El rubio fue arrolladlo con una inmensa fuerza hacia sus espaldas, y aquella fuerza rectilínea se convirtió en un rápido y potentísimo giro con el que la fina y reluciente hoja de una cuchilla abrió la garganta del titán desde el interior, abriendo un completo agujero en su nuca y dejando que el aire fresco de la libre noche estrellada volviera a rozar la piel del muchacho al salir del interior del cuello de la bestia.

El fuerte brazo que lo sostenía con fuerza lo aguanto bajo su presa hasta que ambos individuos pudieron posarse en la rama de un árbol.

Que tal movimiento tan imposible solo era un milagro, un milagro que había salvado la vida de Armin, aunque el aún siguiera sin creérselo del todo.

Entonces el rescatado fue apoyado en la rama del árbol, parcialmente a salvo del peligro. El rubio miró hacia su salvador, y cuando lo fijo con sus ojos azules, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Vestía una blusa completamente sucia con el cuello parcialmente deshilachado, lo que dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho. Los pantalones parecían ser los del uniforme, pero se encontraban igual de manchados que la blusa, que sobresalía por encima de la cintura de estos.

Él lo miró un segundo desde la altura de sus piernas, con su característica estoica expresión facial, fijando sus rasgados ojos grises en el muchacho a través de su despelujado y descuidado flequillo azabache. Su piel seguía pareciendo porcelana, y palidecía aún más con la única luz de la luna, resaltando aún más toda la sangre que lo adornaba de pies a cabeza, y que se evaporaba paulatinamente de su cuerpo.

Aquella visión le pareció comparable a cualquier cuadro que el mejor de los artistas de Shina pudiera pintar, una estampa digna del mejor soldado de la historia.

Aquella ínfima posibilidad en la que Armin había puesto sus esperanzas de vida ya tenía nombre, Rivaille Heichou estaba de vuelta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado amigos, la verdad es que no me aguantaba más sin reincorporar al amigo Rivaille en la historia ni un minuto más. <strong>

**Las explicaciones de todas las cosas que quedan en el aire vendrán pronto, tranquilos, los próximos capítulos traerán respuestas.**

**Lo siento por la lentitud con la que estoy subiendo los capítulos, pero hasta que demos vacaciones, esto va a seguir yendo así de lento XD**

**Ya sabéis, muchísimas ganas por leer, y si por alguna razón me los merezco, Reviews pls, se agradecen muchísimo ;)**


End file.
